


Writober 2020

by Asukla



Category: DCU (Comics), Elsewhere University (Webcomic), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Horror, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla
Summary: Raccolta di racconti brevi ispirati alla lista di prompt "Writober 2020" di Fanwriter.it. I personaggi sono originali, alcuni tratti da campagne di gioco di ruolo concluse o in corso, altri dai miei progetti di scrittura.
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	1. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 1: RIFLESSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: The Veil (Original)

April si svegliò di soprassalto, tesa come la corda di un violino, ma senza saperne la ragione. Il suo cuore, si rese conto mentre a fatica metteva a fuoco le forme familiari della sua stanza da letto, stava martellando nel petto tanto forte da fare male.  
Si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre più volte mentre i fari di un’automobile di passaggio, proiettati contro il vetro della finestra, rischiaravano brevemente l’interno disordinato della camera, poi poggiò una mano sul petto e massaggiò la zona, aspettando che il cuore la smettesse di galoppare.  
Aveva avuto un incubo, forse? Le succedeva con una certa frequenza in quel periodo, tutta colpa del nervosismo che si trascinava dietro da settimane.  
Dall’inizio del mese le era successo di tutto: aveva discusso con i suoi genitori, era stata bocciata non ad uno ma a ben due esami e la storia con il suo ragazzo si era inabissata dopo sette mesi apparentemente idilliaci. Non avrebbe saputo dire neanche il perché. Era finita e basta, dall’oggi al domani, e lei era stata scaricata come un pacco indesiderato.  
Grugnendo, April si voltò su un fianco e fissò con ostilità la sagoma del cellulare che spuntava su una cima disordinata di libri poggiati sul comodino. Allungò una mano, lo prese e sbloccò lo schermo. Erano quasi le 3:00 del mattino. Nessuna notifica. Nessun messaggio. Nessuna chiamata. Sbuffando, la ragazza ripose il cellulare dove lo aveva trovato e tornò a guardare il soffitto senza realmente vederlo.  
Dall’altra parte del muro non arrivava alcun rumore, segno che probabilmente Liza, la sua coinquilina, stava dormendo della grossa. Quel pensiero riempì April di una malsana invidia e per un attimo fu quasi tentata di alzarsi in piedi e andare a svegliare l’amica solo per il gusto di non essere la sola insonne tra quelle mura.  
«Ma finiscila, cretina...» borbottò rivolta a sé stessa, passando una mano sul volto per scostare i capelli neri e madidi di sudore dalla fronte. Con un gesto stizzito sistemò lenzuolo e coperta, colpì un paio di volte il cuscino con le mani ed inspirò a fondo, percependo i battiti del cuore rallentare fino a regolarizzarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, speranzosa di riaddormentarsi di lì a poco.  
Era nuovamente sul punto di scivolare nel sonno accompagnata dal silenzio della notte, quando un rumore improvviso e acuto la fece sobbalzare nuovamente e spazzò via ogni traccia di sonnolenza che era faticosamente riuscita a raggranellare. Era il suono di qualcosa che grattava e batteva contro una superficie.  
April aprì di nuovo gli occhi, di scatto, e strinse istintivamente le mani al bordo della coperta che aveva tirato fino al mento. Il suo sguardo saettò immediatamente verso la finestra della sua stanza illuminata appena da uno dei lampioni della strada dirimpetto, quasi si aspettasse di vedere qualcuno lì aggrappato. Con un certo sollievo appurò che non c’era nessuno, eppure quel rumore acuto e stridente continuava imperterrito e regolare, simile a quello di un gatto che graffia contro la porta chiusa. Spinta da quel pensiero si voltò in direzione dell’uscio e tese le orecchie; quasi a farlo apposta il suono di interruppe, ma fu una pausa di pochi secondi, dopo i quali quel continuo grattare riprese ancora più forte e fastidioso di prima. Quella era Liza, di sicuro. Altro che dormire della grossa, lei e i suoi scherzi del cazzo!  
«Stronza...» sibilò April, scalciando via la coperta e tastando alla cieca fino a trovare l’interruttore della lampada da comodino. La stanza venne inondata da una tenue luce arancione e un attimo dopo la ragazza balzò giù del letto e raggiunse la porta della stanza, aprendola di colpo.  
«Allora, la fai finita o no, porca pu-»  
April si interruppe. Il suo sguardo sondò il corridoio buio e vuoto. Era certa che si sarebbe ritrovata faccia a faccia con la sua stupida coinquilina, eppure lì non c’era nessuno.  
Fece un passo nel corridoio e accese la luce. La lampadina faticò ad ingranare, perse intensità un paio di volte, poi parve stabilizzarsi.  
Incerta, la ragazza tese le orecchie. Le sarebbe bastato sentire i passi di Liza in allontanamento per sentirsi più tranquilla, invece la casa le rispose con un totale silenzio e quello contribuì a renderla ancora più nervosa. Non poteva essersi immaginata tutto, giusto?  
Sbuffò il più rumorosamente possibile, apposta, nel tentativo di esorcizzare l’inquietudine che le stava addosso, poggiata sulle sue spalle come un’inseparabile mantella. Poi, sentendosi la più stupida tra le stupide, spense la luce e fece per rientrare in camera.  
Era quasi sul punto di chiudere la porta quando il rumore riprese, più forte ed energico di prima, tanto da farla sussultare. April spalancò l’uscio e quasi si lanciò sull’interruttore, illuminando nuovamente il corridoio vuoto. Non c’era nessuno in vista, ma stavolta quel grattare continuo era udibilissimo e, seguendolo a passo spedito, la ragazza si ritrovò ad osservare la porta del bagno. Era socchiusa, ma la luce all’interno era spenta e non sembrava esserci nessuno.  
Con un misto di timore ed esasperazione, April spinse l’uscio e accese la luce nel bagno, quasi contemporaneamente. Poi soffocò a stento un grido.  
Il riflesso dello specchio del lavandino, dritto di fronte a lei, non le stava restituendo la sua immagine sconcertata, i suoi capelli castani e scompigliati e lunghi, la forma allungata del suo viso; le stava mostrando uno sfondo nero e denso come pece al centro del quale c’era Liza, con i suoi capelli cortissimi e biondi, il volto tondo e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
Gli sguardi delle due ragazze si incrociarono, entrambi traboccanti di orrore e sorpresa, e April si rese conto che il rumore udito fino a quel momento non era altro che Liza che, con le mani sporche di sangue e le unghie spezzate, si ostinava a grattare contro la superficie riflettente dello specchio nella speranza che qualcuno potesse udirla.  
Mentre cercava di processare quello che aveva di fronte, April vide lo sguardo di Liza accendersi di genuina speranza, ma vide anche che l’amica non era più sola. Una sagoma sottile e spigolosa che sembrava fatta di frammenti di vetro viventi, afferrò Liza per la testa e la tirò via di scatto, lanciandola nel buio denso che le circondava. Qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un volto umanoide si avvicinò allo specchio e April vide il proprio terrore riflettersi su tutti i frammenti che ne formavano l’interezza. Poi lo specchio vibrò come una superficie d’acqua e un braccio della creatura scattò in avanti, arrivando dall’altro lato, dritto verso il volto deformato dall’orrore di April.


	2. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 2: CERCHIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

«Nephe, senti... non sarebbe meglio tornare indietro?»  
«Non dire scemenze. Siamo praticamente appena partite.»  
«Veramente siamo in giro da un po’... Secondo me sta scendendo il sole.»  
«Ma va’, è impossibile! È troppo presto.»  
«A me non sembra troppo presto... Siamo in giro già da un’ora o due, e avevamo detto a tua madre che saremmo andate solo a raccogliere fiori al limitare della recinzione. E ho male ai piedi!»  
«Falla finita, Chrysa! Che strazio che sei, accidenti a te. Avrei dovuto lasciarti a casa.»  
«Ma…!»  
«Senti!» Nephe smise di camminare e si voltò di scatto verso sua cugina, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda di capelli corvini. Chrysa si bloccò sul posto ed incassò leggermente il capo nelle spalle, pronta alla sua sfuriata. «Se avessi saputo che ti saresti lagnata così tanto, non ti avrei neanche chiesto di venire. Potevi dirlo che non ti andava di accompagnarmi.»  
«Ma non ho mai detto questo...» Chrysa abbassò timidamente lo sguardo a terra, dove un tappeto di morbide foglie autunnali copriva la terra umida e rigogliosa della foresta di Della. Era più bassa di sua cugina di almeno una spanna, ma adesso sembrava che lo fosse addirittura di più, con le spalle curve e il capo chino. «Ti ho accompagnata volentieri, ma ci stiamo spingendo troppo avanti, secondo me.»  
Nephe sbuffò sonoramente e alzò gli occhi al cielo appena visibile tra le fitte fronde dei faggi e delle querce che riempivano la foresta. «Che ti aspettavi? Che avremmo trovato la Fatina Della facendo capolino? C’è una ragione se nessuno l’ha ancora incrociata, al villaggio.»  
Chrysa si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendosi dal far notare alla cugina che c’era una ragione anche dietro ai suggerimenti degli adulti che si raccomandavano sempre di non spingersi troppo a fondo nella boscaglia, di non lasciare mai il sentiero.  
Da quando suo padre era sparito durante una battuta di caccia, Nephe non aveva fatto altro che parlare della leggenda della Foresta di Della, della fata che, se trovata, avrebbe potuto esaudire un singolo desiderio del coraggioso esploratore.  
Chrysa sapeva bene quanto sua cugina ci tenesse a trovare la Fatina Della. A dire il vero, lo sapevano tutti i suoi amici di Colle Fyrreo, ma ognuno di loro era riuscito tatticamente a trovare una scusa per non accompagnarla in quella ricerca. Tutti tranne Chrysa.  
«Allora, riprendiamo o no?» sollecitò Nephe, sul punto di perdere la pazienza. «Io vado. Se vuoi venire, seguimi. Se vuoi tornare indietro, fai pure.»  
«Non ti lascio andare da sola!» Chrysa, smossa da un’improvvisa ondata di orgoglio, si sforzò di ricacciare la paura in un piccolo angolo del proprio cuore e tornò a sollevare il capo. C’era una vocina in fondo al suo petto che continuava a dirle che non era una buona idea proseguire, che già da troppo avevano abbandonato il sentiero principale in favore della boscaglia e che avrebbe dovuto puntare i piedi e trascinare indietro Nephe a forza, fino a Colle Fyrreo. Ma c’era anche la punta di orgoglio appena risvegliata che le imponeva di non lasciare sola sua cugina.  
Nephe annuì soddisfatta e riprese la sua marcia mentre Chrysa, alle sue spalle, si chinò a prendere un sasso sufficientemente appuntito. Avrebbe permesso a sua cugina di proseguire ancora un po’, si disse, e lei avrebbe fatto attenzione alla strada che stavano percorrendo, agli alberi che le circondavano, e li avrebbe segnati con la punta di roccia man mano che passavano loro accanto, così avrebbe saputo come tornare indietro. Il piano funzionò, almeno per un po’.  
Era passata circa mezz’ora quando Chrysa rallentò fino a fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Si massaggiò un fianco e col fiato corto disse a sua cugina: «Aspetta un attimo, ho bisogno di un minuto!»  
Nephe non le rispose e lei storse la bocca e le diede mentalmente dell’ingrata. Ancora a tenerle il muso per aver cercato di essere la voce della ragione... Sfinita, la ragazzina si abbandonò a sedere tra le foglie secche, le mani premute sulla terra morbida e umida, piena di vita. Inspirò a fondo. La resina che brillava sulla superficie ruvida dei tronchi aveva un buon profumo e lei quasi non ci aveva fatto caso fino a quel momento, troppo impegnata a correre dietro a Nephe o a preoccuparsi di non spingersi troppo in là e di non perdersi. Il fruscio delle foglie smosse dal vento e dai passi di piccoli animali era simile al suono di uno strumento musicale, ritmico e gradevole, e Chrysa si domandò come avesse fatto a non soffermarsi ad ascoltarlo fino a quel momento, o a non notare il cerchio di piccoli funghi bianchi e rossi che circoscriveva l’area e che abbracciava tanto lei quanto i tre alberi più vicini.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre notava le meraviglie che la circondavano e si rilassava, che le tornarono in mente le parole di sua nonna: _“Mai entrare nei cerchi del bosco, se vuoi tornare a casa”_.  
La tranquillità da cui si era sentita avvolgere un attimo prima si dissipò di colpo, lasciandola intirizzita come fosse uscita in pieno inverno senza cappotto. Si alzò in piedi di scatto e i suoi occhi verdi saettarono tutto intorno, alla ricerca di Nephe che tuttavia non sembrava essere da nessuna parte. La chiamò a gran voce, più volte, ma nessuno rispose. Possibile che fosse andata avanti senza di lei? Le aveva chiesto di aspettare, di darle il tempo di riprendere fiato... perché non si era fermata?  
Di colpo l’ambiente circostante non le sembrò più così idilliaco come le era parso poco prima. L’odore di resina si mischiava a quello di umidità e a qualcosa di più dolciastro e disturbante, che quasi le diede la nausea; le fronde degli alberi si intrecciavano sopra la sua testa così fitti da oscurare quasi completamente il cielo, che già di suo sembrava aver iniziato ad assumere una sfumatura serale; i fruscii continuavano nonostante l’aria fosse completamente ferma, e a quelli si unirono ben presto suoni di risatine acute, fastidiose come vetro contro vetro.  
«Nephe!» gridò ancora una volta Chrysa, col cuore in gola. Da che parte era andata sua cugina? Non riusciva più a ricordarlo. Presa dal panico, la ragazzina iniziò a correre verso il limitare del cerchio di funghi.  
_— Dove pensi di andare, Chrysa? Lasci già la mia casa? —_  
La ragazzina si bloccò ad un passo dal confine. C’era qualcosa alle sue spalle, qualcosa con la voce di rami secchi e terra smossa da sotto le rocce; qualcosa che stava avanzando verso di lei, poteva sentirlo dal rumore di foglie smosse e dall’aria improvvisamente più pesante.  
Chrysa avrebbe voluto fuggire, iniziare a correre a perdifiato fino a dimenticarsi come si fa a rimanere fermi, ma non riuscì a muovere un passo. Le sue gambe erano immobili come fossero fatte di marmo, i suoi muscoli incapaci di agire, e quel suono di rami secchi e terra smossa da sotto le rocce era sempre più vicino.  
«S-sei...» la ragazza deglutì a vuoto, alla ricerca del coraggio per formulare una frase. La voce uscì appena udibile, un soffio. «Sei l-la Fatina Della?»  
Il suono di rami spezzati si fece più intenso, tramutandosi nell’inquietante imitazione di una risata. Dalle fronde degli alberi si propagarono centinaia di risate, distanti ma tanto acute da risultare dolorose.  
_— Quasi, mia cara. Quasi. —_  
Mentre suoni di vetro contro vetro e rami frantumati e terra smossa da sotto le rocce si facevano sempre più forti, sempre più alti, Chrysa trovò finalmente la forza di voltarsi verso il centro del cerchio e le sue grida si persero nella foresta.


	3. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 3: SCULTURA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

L’aria mattutina del quartiere della cultura di Flokavik era fredda e umida, pungente, definita dall’odore della resina degli alberi e da quello del pane caldo venduto dal forno all’angolo. Nonostante il sole fosse sorto da poco c’era già un gran traffico di passanti, con il loro scalpiccio e le loro chiacchiere.  
In mezzo alla piccola folla in movimento, Brilenne camminava a capo chino, tra le mani una piccola pagnotta morbida e tiepida cosparsa di gocce di cioccolato. I suoi piedi si muovevano da soli lungo una strada che faceva ogni santo giorno per procurarsi la colazione e che conosceva a memoria, tanto da poterla ripercorrere ad occhi chiusi. Lo sguardo, fisso sulle lastre di pietra che componevano la strada, aveva una sfumatura cupa e intristita.

Erano trascorsi tre mesi esatti da quando Rohel era morto. Tre mesi, e lei ancora non era riuscita a digerire l’evento nel modo giusto. Si era spesso interrogata a riguardo, non senza un certo turbamento: Rohel era stato un buon compagno di corso, ma Brilenne non avrebbe potuto definirlo un vero e proprio amico. Forse era rimasta impressionata dalla dinamica dell’evento – un terribile incidente con un artefatto magico che aveva ucciso diverse persone – o forse dalla consapevolezza che, insieme a Rohel, ci sarebbe dovuta essere anche lei. Era stata esclusa all’ultimo minuto dalla visita alla Prima Sala degli Artefatti Protetti; un rifiuto totalmente inaspettato, ma anche un colpo di fortuna per il quale aveva sospirato di sollievo prima, e si era sentita in colpa poi.

Qualcuno la urtò nel tentativo di superarla e per la mezza-felida fu come ricevere una secchiata in faccia. Si distolse bruscamente dalle sue riflessioni e riacchiappò in tempo il panino dolce che stava per sfuggirle dalle mani, scoccando un’occhiata all’umano di mezz’età che borbottò distrattamente delle scuse e sparì oltre un angolo. La ragazza agitò nervosamente la lunga e sottile coda bianca che sbucava sotto la mantella pesante, poi aumentò il passo per raggiungere gli ormai vicini cancelli della Biblioteca della Verità Arcana, spalancati per permettere l’accesso ai numerosi studenti dell’Accademia.  
Si prospettava una giornata tranquilla, con lezioni noiose e compiti a profusione; nulla di nuovo rispetto al giorno prima, pensò Brilenne mentre si apprestava a percorrere a capo chino il vialone principale che passava al centro degli ampi giardini esterni della struttura. Non aveva idea che di lì a poco le sarebbe toccato ricredersi.  
Era quasi arrivata all’ingresso della Sede Centrale quando un muro di persone le impedì di proseguire agilmente verso i portoni. Perplessa e con le guance gonfie dal boccone di pane e cioccolato, la mezza felida staccò finalmente gli occhi dal selciato per guardarsi attorno.  
Nello spiazzo antistante l’entrata, tra le scalinate di marmo e la grande fontana del Saggio, si erano radunati almeno un centinaio di persone, forse anche di più, tra insegnanti e studenti, tutti col naso all’insù. Seguendo la corrente, la giovane alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare con aria dubbiosa il cielo, un’immensa distesa di compatte nuvole bianche e grigie. Dopo una manciata di secondi, senza notare nulla di interessante, spostò l’attenzione verso le persone che le erano intorno, tutte intente ad indicare punti imprecisati, a ridacchiare o a commentare con aria sconvolta.  
«Scusami!» Decisa a capire cosa ci fosse di così strano, la mezza-felida si avvicinò a chi le stava più vicino: una giovane umana dai capelli rossi e corti, il volto disseminato di lentiggini, che di sicuro non faceva parte della sua classe.  
La ragazza si voltò verso di lei, puntandole addosso i grandi occhi color nocciola, e le fece un cenno di saluto con la mano.  
«Ehi! Brianna... no! Brilenne, giusto?»  
«Proprio io.» Brilenne si sorprese un po’ di essere stata riconosciuta. Porse prontamente la mano. «Ci conosciamo?»  
«No, non di persona. Cioè, ti ho vista in giro, ma ti conosco principalmente di nome. Mi chiamo, Reyla, sono un’amica di Ilethyd.»  
La mezza-felida dovette trattenere la sorpresa. Che Ilethyd si fosse fatta altre amicizie oltre lei tra gli studenti era una cosa completamente nuova. Senza riuscire ad impedirselo, provò un’amara fitta di gelosia.  
«Piacere, sì...» sentì l’immediato bisogno di cambiare argomento. «Che state guardando tutti quanti?»  
«Il Saggio.»  
«Ah, interessante...» perplessa, Brilenne aggrottò la fronte. «Non ho capito.»  
Reyla le sorrise e tornò a guardare verso l’alto, indicandole un punto preciso sulla facciata del palazzo, così Brilenne le si affiancò e provò a seguire la direzione del suo indice, finché...  
«...Ma che cavolo...?!»  
La mezza-felida si voltò di scatto verso la fontana centrale, dove la scultura del Saggio, simbolo della conoscenza e dell’esperienza, da decenni faceva bella mostra in cima ad una piattaforma di marmo. O almeno, _in teoria_ avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma il piedistallo era completamente vuoto.  
«Non è possibile!» Brilenne tornò col naso all’insù e riportò gli occhi verdi verso la balconata su cui la scultura del Saggio stava ballando con un certo entusiasmo, nonché con una mobilità che una statua normalmente non dovrebbe avere. «Che è successo? Perché è lassù?»  
«Bella domanda!» Reyla rise. «Io sono arrivata una decina di minuti fa ed era già lì, ma ho parlato con uno dei professori che ha detto di averlo visto stiracchiarsi, scendere dalla fontana e correre dentro, gocciando acqua e spaventando chiunque fosse sul suo cammino prima di mettersi in finestra a ballare.»  
«Ma pensa...» Reclinando il capo di lato, Brilenne osservò la statua da una nuova angolazione. «Quindi nessuno ha visto com’è successo?»  
«Per quel che ne so, no. C’è chi dice che sia il risultato di qualche incantesimo andato male o lo scherzo di qualche studente. O forse è stato il Falco ad animare il vecchio Saggio per fare un dispetto alle divine Cereza ed Ariel.»  
«Che figo!»  
«Non lo so... Se è così, stai certa che sia la Rondine che il Generale dell’Alba gli faranno una bella lavata di capo. Ne sarà valsa la pena?»  
Mentre osservava la scultura dell’anziano studioso dimenarsi sul balcone come il più appassionato ballerino mentre alle sue spalle due insegnanti dell’Accademia tentavano invano di bloccarlo, Brilenne distese le labbra in un sorriso spontaneo come non ne faceva da giorni. Per una manciata di secondi la sua mente si svuotò del dispiacere, dei sensi di colpa e perfino della punta di gelosia che aveva avvertito in presenza di Reyla, e l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu: «Secondo me sì, eccome se ne è valsa la pena!»


	4. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 4: ROSSETTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: DC Universe

«TAVIIIIII!»  
La porta d’ingresso di casa Keythorn venne spalancata senza grazia, probabilmente da un calcio, e il rumore che provocò sarebbe stato perfettamente udibile dal salotto anche se qualcuno non avesse urlato come un’aquila spennata.  
«TAVI, MA CI SEI?»  
«No, sono al bar.»  
«Eh?!»  
«Janet, sto di qua. Dove vuoi che vada?»  
Octavia Keythorm, detta Tavi in famiglia, staccò gli occhi dallo schermo del computer portatile poggiato sulle sue gambe e guardò in direzione del corridoio, dal quale sbucò prontamente sua sorella minore, Janet, preceduta da quattro enormi buste.  
«Wow... Hai svaligiato un negozio?»  
«Solo uno?» Janet le rivolse un sorriso ammiccante e mollò le buste ai piedi del divano dove Tavi era mollemente sdraiata, per poi sparire nuovamente in corridoio con il cappotto slacciato e la sciarpa srotolata per metà.  
Tavi avrebbe voluto approfittare di quel momento per sbirciare nel misterioso bottino di sua sorella, ma una lancinante fitta di dolore le attraversò la spina dorsale e le arrivò dritta al cervello, costringendola a rinunciare. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito frustrato.  
«Che stai combinando?» Janet fece capolino, ormai spoglia di cappotto e sciarpa. Quando le si fece incontro per aiutarla a mettersi seduta, Tavi venne investita da un miscuglio di profumi diversi, tutti dai toni estremamente dolci.  
«Ugh! Cos’è questa puzza?»  
«Quale puzza?»  
«Quella che ti porti appresso.»  
«Ehi! Piano con le accuse!» Janet le scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma le sistemò comunque i cuscini dietro la schiena prima di saltare sgraziatamente sulla poltrona più vicina al divano. «Ero in giro con Kim e Veronica, e abbiamo deciso di passare in quella profumeria nuova che hanno aperto al centro commerciale, quello con le insegne blu. Hai presente?»  
Tavi, che non usciva di casa da mesi se non per passare in ospedale, si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle con aria paziente. Sua sorella amava fingere che la sua vita fosse come quella di qualsiasi normale adolescente, e a lei non andava più di contraddirla a voce alta.  
«Vabeh, quella profumeria nuova tanto carina» proseguì Janet, allungando un braccio per agguantare una delle quattro buste. «Stavamo cercando un regalo per Theo, ma abbiamo finito per provare qualche profumo per noi.»  
« _Qualche_...» Tavi calcò quella singola parola e trattenne una risata. «Vai a farti una doccia prima che torni mamma. Lo sai che le danno fastidio gli odori forti.»  
«Sì, poi ci vado» rispose Janet, senza smuoversi dalla poltrona. «Vuoi vedere cosa ho comprato?»  
«Certo!»  
Forse le sarebbe convenuto dire di no, ma ormai era troppo tardi. La più piccola delle sorelle Keythorn passò i successivi quaranta minuti a raccontare gli aneddoti dell’intero pomeriggio di shopping e a svuotare le buste da ogni singolo prodotto contenuto all’interno: abiti dai più disparati stili e colori, manciate di cosmetici e prodotti per la pelle, accessori e paia di scarpe. Il salotto divenne in poco tempo vittima dell’uragano Janet.  
«Allora, che ne pensi?»  
Tavi sobbalzò, cercando di nascondere un'aria colpevole. Aveva smesso di ascoltare la sorella già da un paio di minuti buoni, quando era stata distratta da una notifica arrivata dal blog di “GM”.  
«Mh?» Non poteva essersi perso troppo, giusto?  
«Dicevo, che ne pensi?» Janet girò su sé stessa, mostrando un paio di sandali bianchi tutti nastrini e strass luccicanti, con un tacco molto alto. Decisamente alto.  
«Penso che non sono adatte alla stagione...?» provò a buttare lì, dubbiosa.  
Sua sorella alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò. «Le metto più avanti. Dai, sono belle, no?»  
«Sssssì... Ma fossi in te, non le farei vedere a mamma e papà.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché sono troppo alte, scemotta.»  
«Ma no, non sono alte, sono solo-»  
«Sono trampolini di lancio per lo spazio, Janet.»  
Entrambe risero mentre la piccola Keythorn riponeva le scarpe incriminate nella giusta scatola, nascondendole saggiamente all’interno di una delle buste. I loro genitori non erano in casa, ma Tavi era pronta a scommettere che se avessero visto alcuni degli acquisti di Janet, l’avrebbero spedita di filato a restituirli.  
Puntellandosi sulle mani, la ragazza sistemò nuovamente la schiena contro i cuscini e si avvicinò il portatile, intenzionata a riprendere la fitta conversazione online sui supereroi che aveva abbandonato a metà quando sua sorella era entrata. Prima che potesse iniziare a digitare una parola, però, Janet le arrivò di fianco e si accucciò sul pavimento ai piedi del divano.  
«Ho preso una cosa anche per te, comunque.»  
Ignorando l’ennesima notifica del blog, Tavi si voltò a guardarla. Non era insolito che Janet le facesse dei regali, anzi, adorava portarle cose – dalle gomme da cancellare a forma di Beebo alle improbabili ciabatte con le piume rosa. Stavolta però, a dispetto di tutto, sua sorella le porse un rossetto.  
Sulla confezione nera e lucida, Tavi lesse la scritta in bianco: “sweet peach blossom”. Lo stappò e ne osservò il colore delicato e naturale. Persino il suo profumo era gradevole.  
«EH!» Janet aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti e l’espressione entusiasta di chi ha appena fatto centro. «Provalo, su!» Ma prima che Tavi potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, le fece sollevare un po’ il volto, le strappò il rossetto di mano e iniziò ad applicarlo sulle sue labbra con la mano ferma di chi è abituata ad usare i cosmetici su sé e sugli altri.  
«Bingo!» esclamò Janet soddisfatta. Richiuse il rossetto, lo lasciò sul tavolino di fronte al divano e frugò nella propria borsa finché non trovò uno specchietto da allungare alla sorella. Tavi lo prese e sbirciò il suo riflesso, incerta.  
Janet aveva visto giusto. Quel colore le stava bene, ed era qualcosa che avrebbe portato molto volentieri, se solo avesse potuto.  
«Insomma, ti piace o no?»  
«Sì. Cavoli, sì! È veramente bello, Janet. Non dovevi disturbarti a comprarmelo, però.»  
«E perché no?»  
«Perché... quando lo metto? Non esco mai...»  
«Prima o poi uscirai. Oggi hai un aspetto fantastico, molto meglio della scorsa settimana. È la nuova terapia, vero? Sta andando alla grande!»  
Tavi evitò accuratamente di risponderle che aveva già rimesso l’anima tre volte dall’ora di pranzo, e che la nuova terapia si stava rivelando un fiasco. Si limitò a sorriderle e ad annuire, tenendosi ben stretta la tristezza che lottava per venire a galla. Non voleva angosciarla.  
«Ci bacerai il tuo primo ragazzo con quel rossetto, dammi retta!» gridò Janet dal corridoio, trascinandosi dietro le buste piene dei suoi acquisti.  
«Grazie...»  
Di nuovo sola, Tavi rimase ad osservare il corridoio buio dallo spiraglio che la porta socchiusa le concedeva. Non era neanche sicura che Janet avesse sentito quel ringraziamento, ma si disse che non aveva importanza e portò al petto il regalo appena ricevuto, lo sguardo pieno di gratitudine e tristezza.


	5. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 5: MARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Glarecave (Original)

La cittadina di Glarecave era coperta da una spessa coltre di nubi grigie, che solo raramente si stracciavano qui e lì e concedevano uno spiraglio verso il cielo aperto. L’odore salmastro della costa si mescolava con quello della pioggia in arrivo, come il fragore delle onde si univa al brontolio dei tuoni in lontananza.  
Il Selkie’s Tide, locale solitamente rumoroso e vivace, era cupo e silenzioso. “ _Chiuso per lutto_ ”, diceva l’insegna posta all’ingresso. Non che ci fosse bisogno di un cartello in una piccola città come quella, infatti tutti sapevano della recente morte del proprietario, Theodore Butler, e in molti avevano partecipato ai suoi funerali quella stessa mattina.  
Se lo era preso il mare, dicevano. Una corrente improvvisa, forse un malore, e la storia dell’anziano gestore del Selkie’s Tide era finita così. Del suo corpo nessuna traccia; ad essere ritrovati erano stati solo i suoi abiti sporchi di sabbia e qualche impronta sul bagnasciuga.  
Qualcuno aveva ipotizzato un suicidio, ma lo aveva fatto a bassa voce, attento a non farsi sentire dai clienti più affezionati e dai due giovanotti appena arrivati da Sacramento, nipoti di Theodore. Comunque, che si fosse trattato di un incidente o di un atto voluto, era un dato di fatto che il mare se lo fosse preso – o _ripreso_ , come dicevano le donne più anziane e superstiziose.  
Nessuno si era presentato al Selkie’s Tide dopo il funerale ad eccezione dei due giovanotti arrivati da fuori, Andrew e Dunstan Walsh, che dalla lettura del testamento avevano ricevuto le chiavi del locale e dei due appartamenti ai piani superiori. Avevano raggiunto la struttura a ridosso della spiaggia in silenzio, cupi come il tempo atmosferico, e mentre Dunstan era andato a controllare lo stato dell’appartamento al primo piano – la loro nuova casa, apparentemente – Andrew aveva visitato il locale al piano terra. Lì, il ragazzo si era perso ad osservare il bancone levigato ed inciso con motivi di onde, conchiglie e fauna marina, l’oggettistica a tema che riempiva ogni angolo e mensola, e l’immensa parete dipinta e rappresentante un gruppo di selkie danzanti.

* * *

Per un’ora intera i due fratelli non ebbero occasione di incrociarsi, e quando Andrew aprì la porta dell’appartamento del primo piano il cielo si era già imbrunito, sfumato qui e lì di un rosa tenue che a fatica si era ritagliato il suo spazio tra i nuvoloni compatti. Suo fratello, che doveva aver provveduto a sistemare parte dei loro bagagli, al momento non era in vista ed Andrew quasi temette che fosse uscito senza dirgli nulla. Ebbe modo di ricredersi un paio di minuti dopo, quando finalmente riuscì a trovarlo sul balcone.  
Dunstan era immerso nel buio, il suo sguardo illuminato solo dalla punta della sigaretta accesa che teneva tra le labbra. Era seduto su una poltroncina di metallo e stoffa che sembrava aver visto giorni migliori e il suo sguardo era rivolto al mare, l’aria crucciata di chi è perso in chissà quali elucubrazioni. La sua solita espressione imbronciata, avrebbe detto Andrew, se solo non l’avesse conosciuto così bene.  
«Eccoti! Credevo fossi uscito.»  
«Per andare dove?» rispose Dunstan, senza staccare gli occhi dall’immensa distesa d’acqua agitata dal vento. «Non sono esattamente dell’umore per cercare un po’ di divertimento, ammesso che questa città possa offrirne.»  
Sulle labbra di Andrew comparve l’ombra di un sorriso, perché sentire suo fratello parlare di divertimento era di per sé una cosa comica. Dunstan non era famoso per essere l’anima della festa, tranne forse ad Halloween.  
«Potevi venire al piano di sotto con me. Il locale è bellissimo, sai?»  
Per tutta risposta, Dunstan si limitò a sbuffare un cerchietto di fumo che venne trascinato via da una folata di vento.  
«C’è un’intera parete dipinta a mano che ritrae un gruppo di selkie intente a danzare. Non sei curioso?»  
Ancora una volta l’altro non rispose a voce, scoccando al fratello un’occhiata indecifrabile e, quasi inaspettatamente, Andrew si sentì invadere di rabbia e di fastidio. In un altro momento avrebbe tollerato quella mancanza di comunicazione da parte del fratello – era abituato ai lunghi silenzi di Dunstan da una vita, in fin dei conti. Ma quello non era un altro momento: era il giorno del funerale di Theodore, il giorno in cui la loro vita, per forza di cose, era cambiata drasticamente.  
«C’è una ragione in particolare per cui hai deciso di non rispondermi, o stai solo sfogando la tua scorta di stronzaggine giornaliera?»  
Non era sua abitudine parlargli in quel modo, né gli piacque farlo, ma almeno sembrò riuscire ad attirare l’attenzione di Dunstan che, dopo aver sospirato pesantemente, spense la sigaretta sul bracciolo in metallo della sedia e si alzò in piedi.  
«Non ti parlo perché sei un idiota.»  
Andrew rimase in silenzio, immobile, come se a colpirlo non fossero state una manciata di parole ma una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riuscire a tirare fuori la voce: «...Scusa?!»  
«No, Andrew. Non ti scuso.»  
Dunstan poggiò la schiena contro la balaustra, le braccia incrociate al petto. Con i colori della notte alle spalle, il suo aspetto sembrava più cupo del solito e il suo sguardo, per quanto calmo, dava l’impressione del mare piatto subito prima di una tempesta.  
Andrew allargò le braccia e le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi, non sapendo bene se sentirsi stizzito o colpevole. Anche fosse, poi... colpevole di _cosa_?  
«Che ti ho fatto, stavolta? Ti ho offeso e non me ne sono accorto? Se è così mi dispiace, ma almeno degnati di spiegarmi!» esclamò, augurandosi che suo fratello fosse in vena di confidenze. Perfino per lui che lo conosceva da una vita intera, Dunstan a volte era un enigma.  
«Non mi hai offeso, Andrew. Ci hai incastrati, tutti e due, ecco cos’hai fatto.»  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, sforzandosi di capire. «Parli del testamento? Perché se è così-»  
«Parlo di tutto» lo interruppe Dunstan, scoccandogli un’occhiata di rimprovero. «Le tue promesse a Theodore... come ti è venuto in mente di farle? Come hai potuto pensare che acconsentire alle sue richieste fosse una buona idea?»  
Eccolo, il mare in tempesta. Andrew sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, e quasi gli sembrò che la voce di Dunstan avesse lo stesso suono dei tuoni in avvicinamento e delle onde che, sempre più agitate, si infrangevano sulla riva o contro gli scogli. Sentì un misto di panico e di dispiacere pesargli sulle spalle.  
«Cosa avrei dovuto fare?» provò a giustificarsi. «Theodore ci ha aiutati, in passato. E molto, anche!»  
«Così come hanno fatto le nostre Corti, fratello. Perlomeno loro non hanno mai cercato di ingannarci» rimbeccò l’altro, senza quasi battere ciglio. «Theodore ci avrà anche aiutati, ma la verità è che si è preparato il terreno per fare ciò che ha fatto e per scaricare le sue responsabilità su qualcun altro. _Noi_ , nello specifico. C’è una ragione se non ci ha mai voluti qui a Glarecave prima di oggi, e sai qual è? L’aria di questo posto puzza di _guai_. Puzza di sfortuna e di maledizione, e ha il sapore di tutto il sangue che è già caduto e che sarà versato tra le sue acque e la sua terra. E noi, grazie a Theodore Butler, siamo bloccati qui, vincolati a risolvere i casini che _lui_ si era preso la responsabilità di sbrogliare! Mi sono spiegato a sufficienza, adesso?»  
Oh, si era spiegato fin troppo bene, pensò Andrew, che abbassò lo sguardo a terra, incapace di sostenere quello del fratello.  
«Dunstan, potresti perlomeno evitare di parlarne in certi termini? Solo stamattina abbiamo preso parte al suo funerale...»  
«Un funerale senza corpo. Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe anche non essere morto. Anzi, ad essere onesti, io non credo che lo sia.»  
Andrew si sforzò di nascondere il brivido che sentì percorrergli la schiena. Aveva un’idea ben precisa di cosa potesse intendere suo fratello con quelle parole, ma non osò soffermarcisi troppo. Non voleva crederlo.  
«Ho... ho fatto quello che ritenevo più giusto...» mormorò, nel goffo tentativo di giustificarsi. L’altro, per tutta risposta, scosse il capo e rientrò nell’appartamento. Andrew si ritrovò a seguirlo a passo svelto fino all’ingresso.  
«Dove stai andando?» gli chiese, con una punta di panico nella voce.  
«Vado a godermi una passeggiata sulla riva prima che arrivi il temporale» replicò Dunstan, e un attimo prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, aggiunse: «Non preoccuparti, torno tra poco. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare ad Arcadia, _io_.»


	6. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 6: CORDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: The Veil (Original)

Era un pomeriggio tranquillo ad Ashwall, un gradevole frammento di una qualsiasi giornata primaverile. Il sole tiepido filtrava tra i rami degli alberi in fiore che riempivano i bordi delle strade e proseguivano fino ai confini cittadini, mescolandosi alla più selvaggia natura che si sviluppava nei boschi rigogliosi che occupavano buona parte delle pendici del Monte delle Ceneri.  
Il via vai di automobili era meno intenso del solito persino a ridosso della piazza, dove solitamente si raccoglieva il traffico di Ashwall, e le sedute all’esterno del bar centrale erano piene di famiglie alla ricerca di un buon gelato o di gruppi di amici con una bevanda fresca davanti e la voglia di fare quattro chiacchiere. C’era un’unica persona ad essere sola al tavolo, in un angolino riparato e distante da tutti gli altri clienti, e aveva tutta l’aria di non aspettare nessuno.  
  
Nicholas Murray era arrivato lì quasi mezz’ora prima e non aveva idea del motivo. Non amava particolarmente i prodotti di quel bar, decisamente mediocri rispetto a quelli a cui era abituato, e non era neanche in vena di gustarsi con aria sognante la primavera in carica o le famigliole che, tra una discussione e l’altra, cercavano di far arrivare il cucchiaino-aeroplano in bocca al poppante in lacrime, anziché sulle guance o sulla fronte.  
La tazza di caffè che aveva di fronte era ormai vuota da un pezzo e lui era intento a fissarla, indeciso se farla rimboccare o meno, quando lo scricchiolio della corda arrivò alle sue orecchie. Fu appena un accenno, un rumore sottile e lontano come un ricordo, ma sufficiente a strappargli un brivido nonostante il tepore dei raggi del sole.  
Era dal 19 settembre dell’anno prima che andava avanti quella storia. La corda era sempre lì, pronta a tornare con il suo scricchiolio irregolare, come se non se ne fosse mai andata. A volte lo coglieva alla sprovvista nel bel mezzo della giornata, altre volte lo svegliava di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, a più riprese. Scricchiolava sempre alle sue spalle, a volte a diversi metri di distanza, a volte proprio dietro il suo orecchio, come se il peso di qualcosa continuasse a tirarla e a farla oscillare. Come se ci fosse ancora _lui_ , lì appeso.

Con una punta di fastidio, Nicholas socchiuse gli occhi e tamburellò le dita sulla copertina libro che aveva portato con sé, concentrandosi sul suono che stava producendo. Quasi a farlo apposta, lo scricchiolio della corda si fece più intenso.  
Che non sapesse come fosse finito in quel bar era una bugia bella e buona, comunque. La verità era che in quel punto della città più che altrove, e sicuramente più che all’ex Villa Caldwell, immersa completamente nei boschi del Monte delle Ceneri, c’era rumore. _Vero_ _rumore_ , qualcosa su cui potersi concentrare, qualcosa in grado, il più delle volte, di coprire il suono provocato dalla corda. Ma non quel giorno.  
Nulla sembrava in grado di riempire le sue orecchie e la sua mente più di quel maledetto scricchiolio; non il pianto a dirotto del bambino capriccioso, non il suono delle automobili di passaggio, non il cinguettio degli uccelli o le risate del gruppo di adolescenti seduti qualche metro più in là. Era come essere immersi nel silenzio assordante di quella che un tempo era Villa Caldwell, con la sua falsa quiete simile a quella di un animale pronto ad attaccare, con il fruscio delle foglie smosse dal vento dietro cui si nascondevano lugubri sussurri. La corda continuava a scricchiolare ancora e ancora, sempre più vicina, come quella notte, in una maestosa cacofonia capace di riempirlo di angoscia e di prosciugare tutte le sue energie.

«Signore, tutto bene?»

Una voce femminile e giovane lo raggiunse all’improvviso, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Nicolas alzò gli occhi nocciola in direzione della barista, una ragazza dal volto anonimo e dai lunghi capelli biondi, appena in tempo per vedere uno sbuffo di aria condensata levarsi dalle proprie labbra. Dovette notarlo anche lei, perché sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò sbigottita per un paio di secondi prima di insistere: «Si sente bene?»  
In tutta onestà, Nicholas non avrebbe saputo che risponderle. Con un movimento impacciato si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso e scostò i capelli neri dalla fronte, che si rese conto essere madida di sudore.  
«Tutto bene» si sforzò di dire alla giovane, ma il tono di voce uscì meno convinto di quanto avrebbe voluto. Lei tese le labbra in un sorriso nervoso e preoccupato.  
«L’ho vista impallidire... Ha avuto un malore? Posso fare qualcosa per lei?»  
«No.» Incerto, Nicholas si guardò le mani. Doveva aver stretto i pugni, perché le sottili mezzelune rosse provocate dalle unghie solcavano i suoi palmi, e le nocche erano completamente bianche. Mosse le dita e le sentì indolenzite mentre si rendeva conto che, nonostante la sua seduta fosse al sole, aveva freddo.  
«Anzi... Potrei avere ancora un po’ di caffè?»  
Con un cenno del capo le indicò la tazza ormai vuota, così la ragazza sparì prontamente all’interno del locale, ripresentandosi un minuto dopo con del caffè caldo e fumante. A Nicholas bastò sentirne l’odore per sentirsi meglio.  
«Grazie mille.»  
«Ma le pare!»  
Nicholas aveva appena buttato giù il primo sorso, bollente e amaro, quando si rese conto che la barista era ancora lì, poggiata sul tavolo di fianco al suo, e lo stava osservando con apprensione. Ricambiò la sua occhiata con aria dubbiosa.  
«Sì?»  
«Ah! Scusi!» La giovane, chiaramente imbarazzata, scattò dritta sulla schiena e si lisciò il grembiule con le mani. «Volevo solo essere sicura che stesse bene. Prima aveva una faccia...»  
Lui fece per risponderle, poi esitò e rimase in ascolto. Percepì il cinguettio degli uccelli che si inseguivano di ramo in ramo smuovendo le foglie verdi; sentì il suono delle gomme sull’asfalto, le risatine del gruppo di adolescenti e la canzoncina che la madre stava cantando al suo bambino capriccioso poco più in là. Della corda scricchiolante, in compenso, nessuna traccia.  
Quando catturò nuovamente lo sguardo della ragazza, il suo volto rispecchiò il sollievo che stava provando.  
«Adesso va meglio, grazie. È stata molto gentile.»  
«Si figuri! Non ho fatto niente, a parte servirle il caffè.»  
Nicholas avrebbe voluto dirle che no, non si era limitata a servirgli il caffè, che la sua voce era riuscita a raggiungerlo nonostante la corda lo stesse torturando, e che lui non avrebbe potuto esserle più grato in quel momento. Ma non disse niente di tutto quello, non avrebbe potuto, così si limitò a sorriderle con gentilezza e a lasciarle la mancia migliore della giornata.


	7. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 7: TORRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Pathfinder RPG Campaign

Ezheri’Ael si allontanò dal telescopio a malincuore, abbandonando la magnetica visuale dell’immensità dello spazio e dei corpi celesti per tornare alla realtà più terrena e familiare a cui era abituato. L’osservatorio astronomico in cima alla torre di Villa Asterion era diventato senza troppo sforzo il suo posto preferito, da quando aveva confiscato la proprietà ai precedenti proprietari, e non era insolito che si rifugiasse lì la sera, lontano dallo stress e dalle responsabilità che lo perseguitavano in ogni altro momento della sua vita.  
Il dhampir si guardò attorno, soffermandosi sulle pareti e sul soffitto decorati con mosaici raffiguranti pianeti e stelle, quasi stesse tentando, in quel modo, di ammortizzare il brusco rientro dalla sua visita nell’universo. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se i precedenti proprietari di Villa Asterion, i Crownsworth, avessero fatto commissionare quell’impressionante opera per la stessa ragione. Considerando che erano stati seguaci di Rovagug, si ritrovò a dubitarne.  
Ancora seduto sullo sgabello, sfiorò con un gesto distratto le rifiniture in ottone del telescopio, coprì la lente e poi si chinò a segnare una fitta serie di appunti su un quaderno dalla copertina blu e argento. Aveva un’espressione rilassata e assorta, caratterizzata da una serenità di cui anche tutti quelli che lo conoscevano e frequentavano abitualmente si sarebbero sorpresi. Nulla sembrava poter andare storto, quella sera.  
«Ehi, Ezy!»  
Ezheri’Ael alzò il capo di scatto e sgranò gli occhi grigi come se fosse stato colto sul fatto in qualche attività illecita. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena mentre tutte le tensioni della giornata tornavano alla carica.  
Quella voce maschile, con quel sottotono indolente persino nei momenti di allegria, era di suo fratello. _Fratellastro_ , a voler essere pignoli, ma Ailur era l’unica persona che al momento riusciva vagamente a tollerare nella sua famiglia, e non aveva mai trovato troppo importante sottolineare il fatto di avere avuto madri diverse.  
«Ezy, sei qui? Io salgo, eh!»  
Quella, più che una cosa di cui essere contenti, suonò come una minaccia. Il dhampir chiuse di scatto il quaderno che aveva in mano e scese rapidamente le scale a chiocciola che collegavano il telescopio al resto dell’osservatorio, trascinandosi dietro una sensazione di acceso disagio. Quella torre era il _suo_ spazio. Perché Zoe non aveva fermato suo fratello e non era corsa a chiamarlo?  
Con tutta la velocità di cui era capace, nascose l’agenda in fondo ad uno dei cassetti — come se ci fosse stato qualcosa da nascondere, poi — e si precipitò verso l’ingresso dell’osservatorio. In un attimo fu all’esterno e chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle proprio nel momento in cui la testa di Ailur sbucò dal parapetto delle scale che salivano dal secondo piano.  
«Eccoti!» esclamò il vampiro, rivolgendogli un sorriso tanto cordiale quanto stanco. «Ti spiace se sono passato? Volevo farti un saluto.»  
Un netto miglioramento, considerando che Ailur fino all’anno prima non si alzava neanche dal divano del castello.  
«No, non mi dispiace...» Ezheri’Ael rispose con aria distratta mentre era impegnato, alla cieca, a sigillare la porta alle proprie spalle e a far sparire la chiave nel polso della camicia. L’espressione rilassata e serena di pochi minuti prima era completamente scomparsa e aveva lasciato spazio alla più abituale aria formale e distante. «Sono sorpreso, però. Di solito ti fai annunciare.»  
«Lo so, hai ragione, ma ho deciso di passare all’ultimo minuto.» Il sorriso di Ailur si allargò mentre sbirciava la porta decorata con motivi stellati. «Così è questo l’ultimo piano, eh? Sembra carino. Hai deciso di rintanarti nelle torri come il tuo amico Moran?»  
Il dhampir cercò di mascherare l’irritazione che aveva appena provato nel sentire quella frase. Era certo — _abbastanza certo_ — che Ailur non l’avesse detta con cattiveria, così si limitò ad arricciare le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. «Sto anche valutando l’idea di darmi alla magia arcana.»  
«Interessante. Nostra madre ne sarebbe felice, lo sai, sì?»  
Stavolta Ezheri’Ael non rispose, né si sforzò di trattenere la repulsione di fondo che le parole del fratello avevano appena risvegliato in lui. La poca voglia che aveva di scherzare si era appena esaurita.  
«Che cosa posso fare per te, Ailur?»  
«Dritto al punto, come sempre...» borbottò l’altro, spostando nervosamente il peso del proprio corpo da un piede all’altro. Il dhampir gli aveva visto assumere quell’atteggiamento diverse volte, di recente, e sempre quando era in cerca di aiuto. «Diciamo che oggi è stata sottoposta alla mia attenzione una questione un po’ spinosa, e... ecco, speravo potessimo parlarne. Mi servirebbe un consiglio. Con discrezione, magari.»  
Appunto.  
Il suono di passi in avvicinamento mise in pausa la conversazione, e i due fratelli si voltarono appena in tempo per vedere la testa bionda di Zoe sbucare timidamente oltre il corrimano delle scale. La ragazza guardò prima Ezheri’Ael, poi Ailur, poi di nuovo Ezheri’Ael, e a quest’ultimo rivolse uno sguardo sinceramente mortificato.  
«Zoe, dato che mio fratello è passato a farmi visita, prepareresti due ta-» Il dhampir dovette bloccarsi a metà della frase. Stava per dire “due tazze di tè”, ma Ailur non era più come lui. Era un vampiro ormai, con tutti i pro e i contro della situazione — più contro che pro, almeno per Ezheri’Ael. «Prepareresti uno dei salotti del piano terra?»  
«La sala verde è già pronta, se lo desideri» gli venne risposto.  
Se Ezheri’Ael non avesse conosciuto così bene la ragazza, probabilmente non avrebbe fatto caso al suo nervosismo, cosa che invece gli saltò subito all’occhio. Approfittando della distrazione di Ailur, le rivolse un breve cenno per farle capire che andava tutto bene; lei mosse il capo in un muto assenso e sparì al piano inferiore.  
«Beh, se la sala verde è pronta sarà il caso di andare, così potremo parlare di questa spinosa situazione a cui hai accennato.»  
Senza ulteriori indugi, Ezheri’Ael poggiò la mano dietro la schiena del fratello e lo spinse verso le scale, lasciandosi alle spalle la sua torre, l’osservatorio e tutta la serenità che a fatica era riuscito a raggranellare in quei luoghi tutti suoi.


	8. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 8: SERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

«E dai, Beriaf, ordina qualche altra cosa da bere. È la tua prima serata libera dopo... quanto?»  
«Sarà almeno un mese.»  
«Macché un mese! Due, come minimo.»  
«Io non ricordavo neanche più la sua faccia.»  
«Ma la smettete?»  
Beriaf Kaj, nuovo capitano delle guardie di Kasha, giovanissimo per il ruolo che gli era stato assegnato appena ventidue giorni prima, stava osservando il suo gruppo di amici con aria abbastanza seccata. Avevano passato l’intero pomeriggio a pungolarlo su quanto fosse occupato, su quanto poco tempo dedicasse loro o alla vita sociale in generale, senza preoccuparsi di quanto potesse essere stanco o di quanto i suoi impegni potessero essere stati pressanti nell’ultimo periodo.  
Cosa credevano, che si divertisse a sgobbare da mattina a sera, e spesso anche durante parte della notte, per rimettere in ordine i casini che il suo predecessore e mentore aveva lasciato? Che ci provasse gusto ad arrivare a casa talmente stanco da non avere quasi la forza di cambiarsi prima di svenire sul letto? Era stato uno sforzo accettare l’invito di quei quattro, specie quando l’alternativa era riposarsi e recuperare un bel po’ di sonno arretrato — ammesso che fosse riuscito a riposare con tutti i pensieri che aveva, primo tra tutti che la sua vice in prova avesse la situazione sotto controllo e non combinasse un gran casino in sua assenza.  
Chissà se anche Thakar Dhalum, l’ex capitano della guardia di Kasha, aveva sentito addosso tutto quello stress. Magari era stato proprio quello a farlo uscire di testa e a portarlo dritto sulla strada dell’alcolismo. Quel pensiero lo mise subito di malumore, spingendolo a terminare con un unico sorso quel che rimaneva del suo boccale di birra.  
Non gli piaceva il modo in cui era finita la carriera del suo mentore e non gli piaceva la persona che era diventato, perennemente furioso e pronta ad attaccare briga. La madre del suo affittuario gli aveva spifferato giusto quella mattina che, da quanto aveva sentito dire in giro, Thakar Dhalum si era caricato di bagagli come un mulo ed era partito per chissà dove, a rifarsi una vita lontano da Kasha.  
«Ehi, Beriaf! Ci sei ancora?»  
Uno dei suoi amici gli schioccò per due o tre volte le dita davanti al volto, risvegliando in Beriaf un fastidio acuto. Non si sentiva a proprio agio e non aveva più le energie per nasconderlo.  
«Sì, ci sono.» Lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra più vicina al tavolo che stavano occupando e vide che Piazza Maggiore si era tinta dei toni scuri della sera. Era il momento perfetto per defilarsi. «Chiedo scusa, ma adesso devo proprio andare.»  
Si alzò, gesto che venne immediatamente seguito da una serie di lamentele e proteste.  
«Ma è appena passato il tramonto!»  
«Ceniamo qui insieme, ci beviamo qualcosa e magari concludiamo la serata in bellezza al Giaciglio di Rose!»  
Per quanto più di qualcuno gli avesse suggerito di andare a prostitute per svagarsi un po’, Beriaf era tutto fuorché favorevole all’idea. E poi il Giaciglio di Rose, al contrario di quanto potesse far immaginare il nome, era un vero porcaio, tale che probabilmente si rischiava qualche strana malattia solo a guardarne l’insegna.  
«Mi dispiace, sarà per un’altra volta» rispose con decisione, ignorando gli ultimi commenti piccati degli amici che continuarono a definirlo un guastafeste serioso e noioso finché la porta della locanda non si chiuse tra di loro.

Forse avevano ragione. Forse lui aveva un eccessivo senso del dovere, ma onestamente Beriaf preferiva così piuttosto che occupare la carica di capitano con leggerezza e superficialità. Aveva ricevuto l’incarico all’improvviso e si era ritrovato per le mani troppe situazioni spinose che non aveva potuto tralasciare. Per non parlare del caso che aveva deciso di seguire dal giorno stesso della sua promozione...  
Il vociare di alcuni piccoli gruppi di persone che attraversavano la piazza lo distolse da quei pensieri. Si guardò attorno, seguendo distrattamente manciate di cittadini che tornavano a casa dopo ore e ore di duro lavoro o che cercavano il luogo giusto dove divertirsi un po’ e trascorrere l’ultima parte della giornata.  
Era solo e, per quanto quel pensiero lo fece sentire in colpa, capì subito di stare meglio. Si avvicinò alla fontana centrale, dove la statua del quijilli svettava, illuminata dalla poca luce in arrivo dagli edifici che affacciavano sulla piazza, poi alzò gli occhi verso il cielo serale, dove la luna nuova si nascondeva e lasciava spazio alle stelle sempre più numerose e visibili man mano che il buio avanzava.  
C’era un odore diverso, la sera. Era l’odore del meritato riposo e dei segreti sepolti, delle confidenze che mai sarebbero state rivelate. Aveva quasi un che di romantico.  
Di colpo, seguendo le fila dei propri pensieri, non poté fare a meno di notare quanto sembrasse patetico. Che ci faceva lì, fermo come un broccolo in Piazza Maggiore, preso a fissare un po’ una dannata statua a forma di pesce e un po’ il cielo sempre più cupo? Il broccolo, per l’appunto.  
Si voltò con tutte le intenzioni di andarsene a casa e fare quello che aveva sempre fatto negli ultimi venti giorni, ossia gettarsi sul letto e rialzarsi al sorgere del sole, ma qualcosa glielo impedì. Anzi, qualcuno. A chi era andato a sbattere addosso, stavolta?  
«Domando perdono! Non mi ero reso conto di-»  
Le sue scuse ebbero una brusca battuta d’arresto quando si rese conto che di fronte a lui, stretta in un mantello leggero color porpora e graziosa come sempre, c’era Miriha Farrah: la persona che più avrebbe desiderato incontrare e che meno si sarebbe aspettato di trovare in giro. Dopo il suo rapimento e la sua successiva liberazione, infatti, la giovane figlia del saalin di Kasha era quasi scomparsa dalla vita sociale della città, limitandosi solo a due brevi apparizioni pubbliche in occasione delle festività riservate agli dèi.  
Ed ora eccola lì, di fronte a lui, in tutta la sua bellezza quasi divina. Beriaf si sentì la gola secca, come se avesse bevuto un sorso d’acqua da ore.  
«Miriha! Ehm- volevo dire, lady Farrah! Sono mortificato per esservi venuto addosso.»  
«Buonasera, capitano Kaj. Spiace a me esservi arrivata alle spalle.» C’era qualcosa di deliziosamente timido nel suo sguardo e nel suo sorriso. «Volevo solo fare un saluto.»  
«Che incontro inaspettato!» Non era particolarmente caldo quella sera, ma Beriaf sentì che le sue mani stavano iniziando a sudare. «Siete qui da sola?»  
«No, affatto.» Miriha accennò al limitare est della piazza, dove una mezza dozzina di giovani e nobili fanciulle, e un altrettanto numeroso gruppo di guardie personali, erano in attesa che la ragazza tornasse da loro. «Oggi pomeriggio ho sentito il bisogno di andare a far visita ai templi, ma non mi sono resa conto di quanto si fosse fatto tardi. Avrei preferito tornare a casa prima di sera.»  
Entrambi lanciarono distrattamente un’occhiata alla volta stellata. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, lui si sforzò di non mostrare quanto il suo stomaco fosse impegnato a fare capriole e salti mortali.  
«Posso... uhm… posso scortarvi a casa?»  
«Siete gentile, capitano, ma ho già la mia scorta.» Di nuovo, Miriha accennò a chi la stava attendendo. Il giovane capitano non poté fare a meno di notare quanto le ragazze fossero intente a spettegolare e quanto le guardie del saalin fossero invece seccate. «Anzi, sarà meglio che vada.»  
Beriaf Kaj annuì, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo deluso. Non aveva diritto di esserlo. Non era un nobile e Miriha era ben lontana dalla sua portata. Era stupido anche solo continuare a pensarci.  
«Allora buon rientro a casa, lady Farrah. Mi auguro che la vostra giornata finisca nel migliore dei modi e che il vostro umore si mantenga sereno.»  
Lei mosse qualche passo verso la numerosa scorta che l’attendeva, poi si fermò e si voltò a rivolgergli un ultimo sguardo. «La serata è sicuramente migliorata ora che ci siamo incontrati, capitano.»  
Nell’osservarla imboccare il vialone della Città Nuova, Beriaf si ritrovò a sospirare, un sorriso un po’ ebete stampato in faccia. Tutto sommato, uscire quella sera non era stata proprio una brutta idea.


	9. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 9: VIOLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Il fragore del tuono arrivò così vicino e così violento da far vibrare i vetri delle finestre. Tutti, nel salotto del piano terra della Dalia del Mare, alzarono gli occhi ed incassarono il collo nelle spalle. Beh, tutti tranne Kor-gak. Al contrario degli altri, infatti, il savar non sembrava impressionato, né pareva aspettarsi l’ingresso di un fulmine a gamba tesa dal portone principale della casa di piacere più rinomata di tutta Kasha.  
«Che razza di giornata...» Navira sospirò, stringendo attorno alle proprie spalle uno scialle di cotone viola, che si abbinava perfettamente al resto dell’abbigliamento. La mezza felida, come del resto tutti i presenti in sala in quel momento, vantavano almeno un indumento o un accessorio di color viola, così da sottolineare il loro status all’interno della Dalia del Mare. Sembrava quasi fatto apposta che non vi fosse nessun altro: nessuna Dalia Azzurra, o Blu, o Porpora o Rossa. Solo loro, della Dalia Viola, ad osservare l’acqua che scendeva a secchiate dal cielo, pronti ad accogliere eventuali clienti che, molto probabilmente, avrebbero raggiunto la casa di piacere in barca o direttamente morti annegati.  
«Secondo me, prima di stasera non passa un’anima.» Cinder, l’archevo del fuoco dalla pelle ambrata e dai capelli sfumati del colore della cenere, si avvicinò alla finestra e tentò invano di guardare oltre la cascata d’acqua, verso l’esterno. Non appena fu abbastanza vicino, i vetri iniziarono ad appannarsi.  
«Ammesso che per stasera abbia smesso di piovere» aggiunse Navira, borbottando. La pioggia la metteva di pessimo umore, e purtroppo sulla costa kassalian quei temporali improvvisi e violenti, per quanto non frequentissimi, erano abbastanza comuni.  
«Smetterà di sicuro.»  
A parlare stavolta era stato Kor-gak, e lo aveva fatto con la stessa sicurezza che avrebbe usato un natio della costa.  
«E tu che ne sai?» domandò Tamrus, un korfith figlio del ghiacciaio dai capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi. Stava giocando distrattamente con il nastro viola del suo status, che di solito era ben avvolto attorno all’avambraccio, a coprire alcune delle numerose cicatrici sparpagliate sul suo corpo come tratti abbozzati di un artista distratto. «Ti è apparsa in sogno Rowena in persona e ti ha detto che per stasera smette di calare giù tutta ‘sta pioggia?»  
«Gli dèi non appaiono in sogno per dire certe sciocchezze.»  
«Ma sì, lo so!» esclamò il korfith, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Era una bat-»  
«Me lo ha detto Dreana.» Kor-Gak replicò prima che Tamrus potesse terminare la sua frase. Lui, al contrario di altri savari, le capiva le battute, almeno il più delle volte. Solo che sceglieva appositamente di ignorarle. «Ha detto che prima di metà pomeriggio la pioggia smetterà.»  
«Se lo ha detto Dreana, allora sarà vero.» intervenne Navira. «Non so come fa, ma ci azzecca sempre! Forse perché anche lei è nata qui.»  
«So che suo padre faceva il pescatore. Magari le ha insegnato qualche trucchetto del mestiere.» Cinder si voltò verso gli altri, non prima di aver disegnato una faccina allegra sul vetro appannato con la punta del dito. «O forse se lo sente semplicemente nelle ossa.»

* * *

Lunghi minuti trascorsero senza che nessuno dicesse una parola. Kor-gak era intento a sistemare i bicchieri di vari colori e dimensioni nel mobile dietro il bancone, Navira aveva iniziato a decorare i propri capelli con morbide treccioline, mentre Tamrus la osservava con aria distratta e Cinder, tornato sulla poltrona che aveva abbandonato poco prima, aveva ripreso la lettura di un libricino.  
Fu quando si udì l’ennesimo e fortissimo tuono che la mezza-felida sbuffò sonoramente. Era ovvio quanto fosse nervosa, e i suoi occhioni verdi si spostarono su tutti i presenti in sala, soffermandosi sull’unica persona che fino a quel momento non aveva aperto bocca.  
«Tutto bene, Shairi?»  
Shairi, giovanissima Dalia Viola di origini tuxi, si voltò a guardare la collega con aria distratta, come se fosse appena stata riportata alla realtà dopo un lungo sogno. Era china su un ricamo che non le stava venendo bene come avrebbe dovuto, ma non sembrava innervosita dalla cosa.  
«Tutto bene» rispose. Aveva un accento buffo, almeno per chi come Navira parlava l’alcavyriano comune da tutta una vita.  
La mezza-felida colse quel singolo spiraglio di socialità per sgattaiolare accanto a Shairi. Si accoccolò sull’altro lato del divano e le rivolse uno sguardo curioso.  
«Sei stata bene durante la festa dell’Amātum?» chiese, e appena la ragazza annuì ne approfittò per aggiungere: «Io ho rivisto Zehal. Non so se hai presente, è quell’archevo della terra con gli occhi che sembrano oro colato.»  
«Mi sa che ho capito...» fece Cinder, staccando gli occhi dal suo libro. «Non è quel tipo che se ne va sempre in giro con il ragazzino felida, il korfith che ronza intorno ad Avella e l’archeva della notte con i capelli bianchi?»  
«Quello!»  
«Ah, io fossi in te starei attenta!»  
Navira aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Attenta a cosa?»  
«A Tamir. È dalla settimana scorsa che se lo divora con gli occhi.»  
«Non preoccuparti, non sono gelosa.» Ci furono delle risatine da parte di tutti, e persino Kor-gak e Shairi accennarono un sorriso. «La ragazza, Sweetheart» aggiunse la mezza-felida, «va molto d’accordo con Odalys.»  
«Quindi anche lei è una casinista.»  
«Tamrus!»  
«Cosa? È vero! Non è mica un insulto, eh.»  
«Più che altro è un dato di fatto» intervenne Cinder, «Odalys è una pestifera. Se non lascia un po’ di respiro ad Avella, prima o poi una delle due butta giù dalle scale l’altra.»  
«Io scommetto su Odalys.» fece Tamrus.  
«Di base anche io, ma non sottovaluterei così facilmente Avella. Ha gli artigli, quella lì, e non solo perché è una mezza-felida come me» commentò Navira. «E tu, Shairi? Su chi scommetteresti?»  
La giovane tuxi risollevò il capo dal ricamo e guardò tutti con aria distratta. «Scusate, non stavo seguendo...»  
«Ehi, che succede oggi?» Cinder lasciò un nastro tra le pagine del libro e si avvicinò al divano su cui era seduta la ragazza. «Sei più distratta del solito. Qualcosa non va? Sei ancora stanca per la festa di ieri?»  
Shairi esitò, poi scosse il capo. «Sono preoccupata per Shilo. Ieri aveva l’aria triste.»  
Qualcuno aggrottò la fronte, qualcun altro non sembrò troppo stupito da quelle parole, ma tutti si voltarono in direzione di Kor-gak, che tuttavia non ricambiò i loro sguardi. Tra i membri della Dalia del Mare, Kor-gak era quello che più probabilmente sapeva quali pensieri affliggessero Shilo, ma chiedere a lui sarebbe stato inutile: era conoscenza comune che, piuttosto che condividere questioni personali del suo capo, si sarebbe fatto uccidere.  
«In che senso era triste?» chiese il korfith, smettendo finalmente di torturare il nastro viola che fino a quel momento aveva arrotolato tra le dita. «Qualcuno l’ha offeso? _Offesa_... Vabeh, avete capito.»  
«Non credo» rispose Shairi, abbandonando definitivamente il ricamo. «Aveva un’aria malinconica e distante. Non è un’espressione giusta per una festa come l’Amātum. Ho provato a chiedere, ma non ha voluto condividere nulla.»  
Navira tamburellò l’indice sulle labbra. «Beh, il fatto di non sapere cosa affligge il nostro capo non ci impedirà di preparare una sorpresa per migliorare il suo umore, no? Possiamo usare le cucine.»  
«Perché, tu sai cucinare?» Cinder inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Me la cavo abbastanza bene. E poi c’è Roza! Se glielo chiediamo, sicuramente ci sarà una mano. Dai, tanto siamo tutti senza far niente!»  
Trascinati da quell’idea, i componenti della Dalia Viola si diressero nelle cucine a passo spedito e lì rimasero per diverso tempo, senza accorgersi che, come era stato predetto, verso metà pomeriggio il temporale si fece da parte per lasciare spazio ad uno spiraglio di sole.


	10. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 10: PORTAFORTUNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

«Stupido, inutile... _COSO_!»  
Leethys pronunciò quelle parole a denti stretti, la voce carica di frustrazione, e un attimo dopo si sfilò dalla testa una collana e la lanciò a qualche metro di distanza. La vide sparire nel morbido strato di neve fresca, un’omogenea distesa dall’innegabile candore che riempiva l’intero cortile del Tempio della Rondine di Temerith e che nessuno aveva ancora calpestato.  
Quasi come un piccolo neo sulla pelle perfetta di un bambino, il foro generato dall’atterraggio della collanina spiccava, scuro su tutto quel bianco, in una muta richiesta di recupero.  
Leethys sbuffò e gli diede le spalle, ancora tremante di rabbia. Era il suo portafortuna, quello. O perlomeno, _avrebbe dovuto esserlo_ , ma non funzionava mai quando le serviva! L’archeva sperava così tanto che quel dannato oggetto l’avrebbe aiutata a superare egregiamente l’esame di tiro con l’arco, ma non c’era stato verso. Si era limitata a fare una serie di tiri mediocri, forse addirittura accettabili, ma mai _eccellenti_. E quello, per lei, faceva più male di uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Così eccola lì, sola e nel bel mezzo del cortile, intenta a camminare avanti e indietro e a calciare sgraziatamente piccoli cumuli di neve ad ogni passo. A vederla dall’esterno, più che arrabbiata sembrava matta, con qualche ciocca di capelli azzurri che usciva da una treccia disordinata e la casacca tutta stropicciata, ma a lei non importava granché. Non le era mai importato come la vedessero gli altri. Eliar Garvelle le aveva insegnato bene, per quel poco che era rimasta al suo fianco. E poi, si disse, calciando l’ennesimo strato di neve con un gridolino, se qualcuno le avesse detto qualcosa, se lo sarebbe mangiato!  
«È bello sapere che ogni volta che ci incontriamo sei sempre più svitata, Testa-Blu.»  
Leethys si bloccò sul posto. Non avrebbe avuto neanche bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che alle sue spalle c’era uno dei più grandi rompiscatole dell’intero Tempio della Rondine. Avrebbe riconosciuto la sua voce ovunque, persino se fosse stata sorda.  
« _Orion_...» si voltò, sputando fuori quella parola con tutta la stizza di cui era capace.  
«Leethys.»  
Eccolo lì, Orion de Valier: un nome che era già tutto un programma. Ancora sul viale, avvolto in un mantello di pelliccia dal valore del suo peso in oro, probabilmente, la osservava con il suo sguardo attento e quell’immancabile sorrisetto beffardo che Leethys avrebbe volentieri fatto scemare a suon di pugni.  
«Che vuoi? Oggi non è aria, meglio se giri al largo.» _O te le suono di santa ragione —_ fu tentata di aggiungere l’archeva, che si trattenne solo perché la sorella del ragazzo era anche la sua migliore amica.  
«Stavo uscendo con l’idea di andare in chiesa, ma poi sono stato calamitato dalla tua... notevole performance.» Le labbra di Orion si piegarono in un sorriso ancora più vistoso e Leethys serrò i pugni contro i fianchi. Se solo avesse avuto una moneta d’oro per ogni volta che quel nobilotto da strapazzo sorrideva in quel modo, a quest’ora sarebbe stata abbastanza ricca da comprarsi una casa. «Beh, buon proseguimento, Testa-Blu. Ci vediamo in giro.» Con quelle ultime parole, il ragazzo si voltò e riprese a camminare lungo il viale.  
Bene! Era stato uno scambio fastidioso ma breve, nulla di memorabile, e adesso Orion se ne sarebbe andato in chiesa a pregare la divina Cereza e probabilmente loro due non si sarebbero rivisti che a cena, quando lui sarebbe stato troppo impegnato a fare lo scemo con i suoi amici per ricordarsi di averla beccata a calciare la neve come una scema. O forse avrebbe fatto lo scemo con i suoi amici proprio prendendola in giro per quello... Comunque, non è che ci fosse molto da fare. Bastava rimanere ferme e aspettare che quel ragazzino viziato se ne andasse, così lei avrebbe potuto riprendere il suo sfogo da dove l’aveva lasciato e nessuno ci avrebbe rimesso.  
Poi, proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, si rese conto che si era appena chinata a terra, aveva preso una manciata di neve fresca, l’aveva appallottolata e lanciata.  
La palla di neve impattò contro una spalla di Orion, esplodendo in una piccola nuvola di candore. Il ragazzo, chiaramente colto alla sprovvista, si bloccò e si voltò di scatto, e Leethys dovette lottare con sé stessa per non mostrare la sua faccia più sconvolta.  
«Perché diamine l’hai fatto?!»  
Già, perché diamine l’aveva fatto, si chiese Leethys, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Forse voleva solo attaccare briga. Si ritrovò ad allargare le braccia, come se quella fosse una risposta sufficiente.  
«Così. Perché, che vuoi fare? Venire a picchiarmi?»  
«Eh?! Testa-Blu, hai bevuto il liquore alla ciliegia che sta nelle cantine, per caso?»  
«C’è del liquore alla ciliegia nelle cantine...?»  
Si sentì stupida, e vedere Orion che si schiaffava una mano sulla fronte la fece sentire ancora peggio. Ma perché non stava mai ferma con le mani? Perché doveva andare ad infastidire sempre le persone sbagliate?  
«Va bene, senti, lasciami stare, okay?» borbottò, arrivando a passi veloci fino alla panchina di pietra più vicina. Tolse la neve a mani nude e si sedette, senza neanche curarsi della superficie bagnata.  
«Veramente sei stata tu a lanciarmi una palla di neve...»  
«Ma devi sempre avere l’ultima parola?!»  
Lo sentì soffocare una risata e fu quasi tentata di tirargliene un’altra, di palla di neve, stavolta con un bel sasso dentro. Non fece nulla di tutto quello, però, e si coprì il volto con le mani, soffocando contro i palmi un mugolio frustrato. Quasi non fece caso al rumore di passi in avvicinamento, o al fatto che qualcuno si fosse seduto sulla panchina proprio accanto a lei.  
«Che hai fatto, si può sapere?» La voce di Orion adesso era più vicina. «Guarda che poi mia sorella si preoccupa. A me non frega niente, ma quella si preoccupa eccome.»  
«Non ho fatto nulla...»  
«Senti, sei sempre stata una stramba, e in quanto archeva ho sempre pensato fosse cosa scontata, ma... oggi lo sei più del solito.» Leethys grugnì. «E se volessi parlarne con qualcuno, sarei tutt’orecchi.»  
«Perché?» domandò lei, sospettosa.  
«Sto facendo un fioretto.»  
A Leethys sfuggì una risatina dubbiosa, ma quando alzò lo sguardo verso Orion vide che non c’era traccia del suo immancabile sorrisetto beffardo. Strano, molto strano. «Ma sei serio?»  
«Libera di non crederci.» Lui si strinse nelle spalle, poi le rivolse un’occhiata eloquente. «Allora?»  
Seppur ancora un po’ dubbiosa, l’archeva si arrese e si abbandonò contro lo schienale della panchina, prima di indicare un punto preciso sulla neve. «Lo vedi quel buco?»  
«Sì.»  
«Lì c’è il mio portafortuna.»  
«Wow... Non deve aver funzionato molto bene, eh?»  
« _ESATTO_!» esclamò, infervorandosi immediatamente. «Non funziona mai quando mi serve. Mai! E avevo davvero bisogno che andasse bene, oggi. Porca miseria! Volevo specializzarmi nel tiro con l’arco, ma è da quando sono arrivata qui che faccio schifo. Ho pensato “va bene, mi specializzo su altro e poi mi butto sull’arco come arma secondaria”, no?» Orion annuì con aria vacua. «NO! No, perché continuo a fare schifo, e riesco ad usare molto meglio la balestra!»  
«Ah. E allora?»  
«E allora, è paradossale! Mio padre era il migliore arciere della nazione, probabilmente. Con arco e frecce ha affrontato un drago e lo ha messo in fuga! Io _devo_ essere una brava arciera! E quello stupido portafortuna avrebbe dovuto funzionare, perché è la punta di una delle sue frecce, capisci? Ci ha affrontato il drago con quella, doveva per forza-»  
Il flusso di parole si interruppe di colpo.  
Leethys fissò Orion, seduto accanto a lei. Riascoltò mentalmente le proprie parole e, per la seconda volta, si sentì stupida, ma molto più di prima. Senza aggiungere altro, si alzò e corse qualche metro più in là, dove si inginocchio e scavò nella neve finché non ne tirò fuori un laccetto di cuoio a cui era fissata una piccola punta di freccia annerita. Se la portò al petto e la strinse con delicatezza, quasi come fosse fatta di cristallo.  
Aveva rischiato di perdere qualcosa di importantissimo. Come aveva potuto essere così stupida?  
«Ehi, Testa-Blu... Tutto bene?» Alle sue spalle, Orion era di nuovo in piedi, incerto se avvicinarsi o meno. «Sei riuscita a trovare il tuo portafortuna?»  
«Sì!»  
A fatica, Leethys ricacciò indietro il groppo in gola e si voltò in direzione del ragazzo. Sollevò la collanina per mostrargliela, poi se la rimise al collo e tornò verso di lui, domandandosi come avrebbe fatto a sbloccare il discorso dopo una figura così barbina. Fortunatamente pensò lui al lavoro sporco.  
«Senti, sai cosa? Non fare del tiro con l’arco la tua ossessione. Immagino che per te sia un modo per avvicinarti alla figura di tuo padre, ma non c’è niente di male a non avere gli stessi talenti dei nostri genitori.»  
«La fai facile, tu... Sei bravissimo con arco e frecce.»  
Definizione riduttiva, a voler essere onesti. Orion non era solo bravissimo: era il migliore. Aveva una mira eccellente e una rapidità che gli invidiavano tutti, e _forse_ quella era una delle ragioni per cui Leethys non lo sopportava. Forse gli aveva lanciato quella stupida palla di neve perché era una piccola archeva invidiosa.  
«Non sono bravissimo. Sono il migliore!» Ecco, appunto, il solito nobilotto snob e pieno di sé. L’archeva era già pronta per il secondo round di frecciatine quando Orion riprese a parlare. «Ma... io non volevo specializzarmi nel tiro con l’arco. Volevo specializzarmi nella spada lunga.»  
A Leethys tornò subito in mente una delle prime conversazioni che aveva avuto con Amele, la sorella di Orion, quando la ragazza aveva accennato a quel dettaglio. Aveva completamente rimosso.  
«Quindi...» esordì lei, «tu sei il migliore in quello che volevo fare io.»  
«Sì.»  
«E io sono la migliore in quello che volevi fare tu.»  
«Già...»  
Leethys si sentì riempita da un’improvvisa ed inaspettata soddisfazione, e appena notò la punta di fastidio sul volto di Orion sorrise. Anzi, dovette proprio trattenersi dal ridere, e quando il ragazzo fece caso alla sua espressione e accennò a sua volta un sorriso, si rese conto di una cosa: la sua prova di tiro con l’arco poteva anche essere andata male, ma il suo portafortuna non aveva mai smesso di funzionare. In fin dei conti, le aveva permesso di incappare non solo in un buon consiglio, ma anche in una scarica di autostima.


	11. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 11: FAVOLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Elsewhere University

A casa Wicker tutto era immobile e taciturno quella notte. Una tra le tante abitazioni del placido quartiere residenziale, la villetta spuntava al centro di un giardino piccolo ma ben curato, con aiuole che ne delineavano i contorni insieme allo steccato bianco, e piante e fiori dall’aspetto rigoglioso che facevano bella mostra di sé all’interno. Le uniche fonti di illuminazione, ad eccezione dei lampioni stradali e della falce di luna calante, erano quelle lungo il viale esterno e sopra la porta d’ingresso. Una visione rassicurante, quasi una cartolina di presentazione per la perfetta famigliola americana.  
Il silenzio di casa Wicker, tuttavia, venne spezzato dal suono ovattato del pianto di una bambina, subito seguito dall’illuminarsi di una delle finestre del piano superiore.  
Aston Wicker, otto anni, si stropicciò gli occhi mentre la lampada a forma di sole sul suo comodino emetteva una luce arancione e non particolarmente intensa. Quando finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco, vide che il letto di sua sorella era ridotto ad un bozzolo di coperte e lenzuola, e che di tanto in tanto vibrava come scosso da singhiozzi.  
«Astra...?» Dal bozzolo arrivò un mugolio incerto. «Astra, che è successo?»  
Il bambino si abbandonò ad un ampio sbadiglio, poi caracollò fuori dal proprio letto e raggiunse quello della sorella. Prese posto a sedere sul bordo e pungolò la cima delle coperte con una mano.  
Lentamente, la testa bionda e spettinata di Astra Wicker sbucò dal bozzolo, e ad Aston sembrò tanto una tartaruga che sbircia fuori dal guscio. Gli venne da ridere, ma la faccia di sua sorella era tutt’altro che allegra e le sue guanciotte erano arrossate e bagnate di lacrime.  
«Perché piangi?»  
«N-niente...» La bambina tirò su col naso e si guardò intorno con sospetto. I suoi grandi occhioni azzurri guizzarono verso gli angoli della stanza, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non parve trovare. «Così.»  
«Non si piange “così”» ribatté Aston, aggrottando la fronte. Trattenne un altro sbadiglio, nascondendolo in una smorfia. «Hai fatto un brutto sogno?»  
Astra parve incerta se rispondere o meno. Ancora una volta si guardò attorno, poi soffermò lo sguardo verso il giaciglio del fratello e si sporse appena oltre il bordo del proprio. Era chiaro che volesse controllare cosa ci fosse sotto i due letti, ma le mancava il coraggio per farlo.  
«È per quella favola che ha raccontato mamma, vero? Quella del pozzo che si apre a mezzanotte sotto i letti dei bambini?»  
Meredith Wicker non era esattamente la migliore a raccontare favole. Il problema, di fatto, era che non ne raccontava; lei narrava vere e proprie storie dell’orrore, e le sue descrizioni erano così dettagliate e così intense che non era certo la prima volta che Astra si svegliava nel cuore della notte a causa di terribili incubi. Lui stesso spesso non riusciva ad addormentarsi dopo aver ascoltato le _terrificanti favole_ di sua madre. Nonna Erica si arrabbiava sempre moltissimo quando lo veniva a sapere.  
Aston sospirò, il sonno che rapidamente gli scivolava di dosso per lasciare spazio ad una lucidità totale. Fu lui a raccogliere il coraggio per Astra. Si inginocchiò prima sotto il letto di sua sorella, poi sotto il proprio, e in entrambi i casi si ritrovò semplicemente a fissare il pavimento, il muro avvolto nelle ombre e qualche giocattolo sparso.  
«Ho trovato qualcosa!» le disse, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.  
Astra sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, uscendo completamente dalle coperte. Aston sentì il rumore dei suoi passi avvicinarsi, poi le sue piccole mani intorno alle spalle che lo tiravano indietro.  
«Levati, non farti prendere!» la sentì dire. Per tutta risposta, lui rise e le porse un piccolo orsacchiotto di peluche color crema, sporco qui e lì di residui di polvere.  
«Attenta, Astra! Mr. Bearington finirà per portarti via nel mondo degli orsetti!»  
Si pentì subito di quell’uscita. Lo sguardo di sua sorella, ancora inumidito dalle lacrime, divenne sottile e tagliente come quello di sua madre quando si arrabbiava, e la bambina gli strappò di mano il peluche prima di tornare rapidamente sul proprio letto.  
«Stupido...» la sentì sibilare.  
Era stato un po’ stupido, in effetti. Il bambino storse la bocca in una smorfia, nello sguardo una punta di senso di colpa, e andò a sedersi accanto ad Astra, che non si voltò neanche a guardarlo, tutta intenta a togliere i pelucchi di polvere dal povero Mr. Bearington.  
«Se vuoi posso dormire con te» fece, sperando di provocare qualche reazione. Non ebbe molto successo.  
«Dai, Astra...» tentò di nuovo. «Così se succede qualcosa, se sbuca qualcuno da sotto il letto, possiamo difenderci meglio!»  
«Tanto tu non ci credi» borbottò lei.  
«Perché sono solo favole. Ce lo ripete sempre la nonna, no? Lo sai che mamma è un po’ così, che ci racconta le storie spaventose, ma non sono vere sul serio. I pozzi non si aprono sotto i letti dei bambini a mezzanotte.»  
Astra gli scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa. «Se lo dici tu...» Si strinse nelle spalle, ma non aveva l’aria troppo convinta.  
«Certo che lo dico io! Però, per sicurezza, stanotte rimango qui vicino a te.»  
Aston saltò giù dal letto e corse a prendere la piccola spada di legno che suo nonno George gli aveva regalato il mese scorso, poi tornò da sua sorella.  
Le favole erano sempre piene di mostri e di antagonisti spaventosi, ma anche di cavalieri pronti ad affrontare i pericoli senza paura, e lui, per una volta, sarebbe stato il cavaliere di Astra.


	12. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 12: VIBRAZIONI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Rishax venne svegliata da qualcosa di improvviso, e si ritrovò ben dritta sulle zampe prima ancora di rendersi conto che non stava più dormendo. Si guardò attorno con malcelata agitazione, la coda tesa con la punta dritta, la cresta verde cupo ben rigida, ad indicare tutto il suo nervosismo. Si trovava ancora nella stessa grotta umida in cui aveva trovato riparo per riposare, ma c’era qualcosa di molto diverso rispetto a quando si era assopita. Tanto per cominciare, dall’ingresso dell’antro non si intravedeva più neanche uno spiraglio di luce, segno che era sopraggiunta la notte, e poi... la terra stava vibrando.  
La savar indietreggiò, cercando riparo dietro una rientranza nella roccia, e rimase accucciata qualche secondo, cercando di comprendere cosa stesse succedendo. A pochi metri di distanza, con la sua stessa aria confusa e spaventata, c’era Ko-agh, la cui sagoma era a mala pena visibile, tanto era ben nascosto. Lei ne intuì la posizione solo grazie all’odore di paura che stava emanando.  
Ko-agh era piccolo di stazza, quasi più simile ad un cucciolo che ad un savar adulto, e nessuno voleva portarlo a caccia perché tutto in lui gridava debolezza. Non che la caccia fosse andata proprio male, ma non era neanche andata veramente _bene_. Ko-agh era agile ed il suo essere minuto gli permetteva di sgusciare facilmente sotto le zampe delle belve o lontano dai loro artigli, ma mancava completamente della potenza e della resistenza che erano invece tipici dei savari adulti. La ragione per cui si erano dovuti fermare a riprendere fiato in quella grotta era dovuta proprio al fatto che era toccato a Rishax sopperire alle mancanze del suo compagno di caccia, ed era uscita dall’esperienza molto più affaticata del solito.  
Ad essere onesti, nemmeno Rishax avrebbe saputo dire come mai se lo fosse portata dietro, quella mattina. Era stata una scelta illogica, svantaggiosa. Una scelta che un savar non farebbe _mai_. Eppure lei l’aveva fatta, Kralkoa solo sapeva il perché, e quel pensiero, in quel preciso istante, peggiorò drasticamente il suo nervosismo.  
Alla savar bastò sentire l’ennesimo tremore per tornare a concentrarsi sul problema imminente. Premette le zampe sulla terra umida e fredda, puntò lo sguardo su una pozza d’acqua e fango poco distante, e rimase immobile, in silenzio, in attesa che il suo corpo acquisisse tutte le informazioni necessarie.  
Erano vibrazioni di pochi secondi, potenti e con la cadenza regolare che avrebbero potuto avere dei passi. Doveva trattarsi di qualche creatura della palude... ma cosa?  
Le sue narici si allargarono, accolsero quanta più aria possibile e, con essa, quanti più odori. Sentì quello di Ko-agh, della sua paura, acuto e pungente; sentì quello umido e marcio dei tronchi abbandonati sul pelo dell’acqua palustre, quello del muschio e dei funghi arrampicati lungo le rocce, e quello dolce e pericoloso dei fiori di Krallia. Tutti odori abbastanza familiari o riconoscibili, almeno finché non venne raggiunta da un olezzo acre, tanto improvviso e potente che quasi le venne da starnutire. Trattenne il fiato e si irrigidì finché il pizzicore alle narici non scomparve.  
Era un odore di morte, ma non morte naturale, non solo; quella sapeva di dolciastro e di decomposizione, ed era un odore che Rishax conosceva bene perché lo aveva sentito spesso, sia nella palude che entro confini della sua tribù. Ma in quell’odore c’era anche altro, qualcosa di aspro, di oscuro, di _sbagliato_. C’era odore di male.  
Ancora un tonfo, ancora una vibrazione, stavolta più vicina. La savar approfittò del rumore per spostarsi in avanti con movimenti agili e veloci. Scattò dietro uno sperone di roccia, poi accanto all’ingresso della grotta, e guardò verso l’esterno. Si pentì subito di quella scelta.  
Qualche decina di metri più in là, enorme, massiccia e spaventosa, c’era la creatura più innaturale che avesse mai visto: il corpo era fatto di ossa di molte creature, alcune di viverna delle paludi, altre di giganti shakkar, e altre ancora di esseri che Rishax non avrebbe saputo riconoscere. Era un miscuglio senza senso tenuto insieme da filamenti luminosi, alcuni rosso cupo, altri verdi. Nelle cavità oculari del teschio spaccato di gigante shakkar risiedevano due piccoli punti illuminati da un potere malato, quasi corrosivo, e sembravano alla ricerca di qualcosa. Quando una grande lucertola color terriccio cercò di scattare per allontanarsi, la creatura se ne accorse e la afferrò con facilità, trapassandola da parte a parte con le lunghe sporgenze ossee simili a dita, poi se la portò alla bocca ed iniziò a strapparne pezzi.  
Rishax si sentì raggelata dall’orrore. Era una creatura oscura, che non sarebbe dovuta esistere e che andava molto al di là delle sue abilità di guerriera. I suoi sensi, per giunta, sembravano fin troppo affinati, a giudicare da come aveva reagito al tentativo di fuga della lucertola gigante. Aveva anche un olfatto sviluppato? Se sì, non avrebbe impiegato molto a trovare il suo rifugio, tra l’odore di paura e quello del sangue delle poche prede che erano state cacciate dai due savari.  
Con la coda che vibrava violentemente per lo spavento, Rishax si ritirò nuovamente in fondo alla piccola grotta. Ko-agh le si avvicinò.  
«Si accorgerà di noi se usciamo dalla grotta» gli disse, la voce ridotta ad un rumore roco appena percettibile. «È un predatore attento. Cerca qualcosa.»  
«Può sentirci?» chiese lui, spostando continuamente gli occhi color ocra tra Rishax e l’accesso della grotta.  
«Non lo so. Forse. Se restiamo qui, forse ci fiuterà. Se ci usciremo, quasi sicuramente ci vedrà.»  
«Non se usciamo dall’altro lato.»  
Rishax reclinò la testa da un lato, senza capire. Non c’era un’altra uscita, ne era sicura, aveva controllato quando erano arrivati. Ko-agh tuttavia la precedette sul fondo della grotta e le mostrò ciò che lei, alcune ore prima, non aveva notato: una spaccatura nella pietra che dava verso un altro cunicolo. La savar si chinò e toccò con attenzione i bordi frastagliati del passaggio, poi inspirò a fondo, abbastanza da fiutare l’urina di qualche bestia e l’aria fresca della notte: quel passaggio affacciava sicuramente verso l’esterno.  
«Usiamo questo. Usciamo dall’altro lato e facciamo attenzione a non fare rumore» disse Ko-agh, ora accucciato accanto a lei. «Se restiamo riparati, forse non ci noterà. Potremo avvisare la tribù e spostarci.»  
Era una buona idea quella del piccolo savar. Ottima, in realtà, la migliore a disposizione, ma c’era un solo problema...  
«Io non ci passo.»  
Ko-agh tirò indietro la testa di scatto. Dalla sua reazione era chiaro che non avesse pensato a quel dettaglio.  
«Allarghiamolo con gli artigli.»  
«No.»  
Prima che il savar potesse provare a colpire la roccia, Rishax lo fermò. Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza le gridava di fuggire, di aprirsi la strada con ogni mezzo a disposizione, fino a consumarsi gli artigli, le squame, le ossa. Ma c’era un altro istinto che stava bussando in un angolo della sua mente per farsi ascoltare: la preservazione del branco.  
«Se colpiamo la roccia ci indeboliremo e ci faremo sentire. Tu esci.» sibilò Rishax. Il suo tono, per quanto basso, era secco e non contemplava repliche. «Avvisa la tribù. Spostatevi.»  
La cresta verde chiaro di Ko-agh fremette. «Tu che farai?»  
«Io aspetto qui. Se si allontana e non mi vede, esco e ti raggiungo.»  
Per un attimo nessuno dei due savari parlò, il loro silenzio interrotto solo dalle vibrazioni e dal frastuono prodotto da quell’abominio partorito da Yui o da Grynear. Si scambiarono uno sguardo fermo, un muto cenno di rispetto, e Ko-agh sgusciò nella spaccatura della roccia come fosse acqua. Rishax vide sparire la sua coda e, rimasta sola con le carcasse delle sue prede, si accucciò sul fondo della grotta, dove immobile, secondo dopo secondo, rimase in ascolto delle vibrazioni sempre più forti e del fragore sempre più vicino.


	13. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 13: PERSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Le strade di Lithnyss, uno dei più ricchi centri culturali di Irtanith, erano piene zeppe. Le vetture, in gran parte trainate da cavalli ma alcune addirittura da fressiari, sfrecciavano lungo i viali maggiori, dirette in ogni angolo della città; persone di ogni genere e razza camminavano disordinatamente lungo i marciapiedi, avvolte nei loro mantelli e carichi di scatole e ceste e sacchi. Mancava poco all’inizio del nuovo anno e alla festa dell’Ascensione, e tutti sembravano essersi ricordati quel giorno di fare i regali per amici, parenti, animali domestici, colleghi e via dicendo.  
Le vetrine delle botteghe, dalla più piccola e nascosta alla più grande a ridosso della piazza più famosa, esponevano le loro merci migliori per invogliare i potenziali acquirenti ad entrare, mentre lungo i bordi delle vie gli artisti di strada davano sfoggio delle loro abilità per guadagnare qualche moneta. Per farla breve, tutti sembravano esattamente consapevoli di cosa dovessero fare e di dove andare. Tutti... tranne uno.

Fermo sul bordo di un marciapiede troppo stretto per far passare due persone affiancate, Lialed Thelyan si guardò attorno con aria confusa. Era sicuramente già passato per quella strada. _Doveva_ esserci passato. Ma allora perché non riusciva a riconoscerla? Quante volte era già stato al centro di Lithnyss? Dieci volte? Venti?! Forse addirittura trenta, ora che ci pensava bene.  
«Non posso essermi perso di nuovo...» brontolò, la bocca tesa in una smorfia di frustrazione. Una frase retorica, visto che sapeva di essersi assolutamente, totalmente, stupidamente perso.  
Si voltò con l’idea di dare un’occhiata ai negozi, certo di riconoscere qualche vetrina, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu di andare a sbattere contro uno delle centinaia di passanti presenti in quel momento — un energumeno talmente grosso e alto che quasi venne scambiato per un korfith. Fu come andare a sbattere contro un muro.  
«Stai attento a dove passi, ragazzino» grugnì poco calorosamente lo sconosciuto, degnandolo a mala pena di uno sguardo nonostante fosse col sedere a terra. Meno male che non aveva pacchi con sé, o gli sarebbe toccata una caccia al tesoro in piena regola tra i piedi della gente.  
Lialed si alzò in piedi, ma quasi non ebbe il tempo di spolverarsi il cappotto dalla neve che gli toccò aderire completamente al muro esterno di uno dei negozi per evitare una nuova ondata di persone.  
«“ _Vieni a fare i regali con me, Led! Sarà un’esperienza fantastica!_ ”» scimmiottò le parole di sua cugina.  
La cara Arellyn si era messa in testa di cavarlo a forza fuori dalle sue stanze e dalla biblioteca, di correggere questa triste piega che aveva preso la sua vita dopo che aveva abbandonato il suo amato lavoro in favore delle grigie sale di Villa dell’Aquila, la residenza dei suoi genitori. Che poi, ad essere onesti, non è che quella ragazza avesse tutti i torti.  
Da quando un paio di mesi prima aveva rinunciato alla posizione di assistente dell’esploratore felida Ferrek Woods, Lialed si era incupito parecchio: passava il tempo tra la biblioteca ed i cortili di Villa dell’Aquila, e quando non era nell’uno o nell’altro posto di solito lo si poteva trovare nelle sue stanze. Insomma, un vero spasso! Comprensibilmente, una creatura sociale come sua cugina non poteva accettare che un declino simile accadesse proprio ad un suo parente, così quella stessa mattina lo aveva raggiunto, riempito di chiacchiere e infine convinto per sfinimento ad accompagnarla a pranzo fuori e poi a fare i regali per l’Ascensione, prima che fosse troppo tardi — un programma di tutto rispetto che un tempo Lialed avrebbe apprezzato, ma che al momento lo riempiva di fastidio.  
Era cambiato, c’era poco da fare. Che alla gente piacesse o meno, quello era il nuovo Lialed Thelyan, un lupo solitario.  
Il fiume di persone terminò la sua sfilata davanti a lui e proseguì l’eroica marcia alla ricerca dei regali più avanti, lasciandogli tempo di rifiatare e di arrivare nuovamente al bordo della strada. Approfittando di quel momento, Lialed tornò sui suoi passi, imboccò il primo svincolo e riprese a guardarsi intorno. Vetrine, portoni ed insegne avevano un aspetto assolutamente nuovo e sconosciuto per lui; nessuna campanella suonò in fondo alla sua mente, nessuna vocina gli suggerì che forse era già stato lungo quella via. Per quanto fosse cambiato, si ritrovò a pensare, cose come la sua totale mancanza di senso dell’orientamento non cambiavano mai!  
Senza quasi che se ne rendesse conto, le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. Quante volte si era perso con Ferrek? O meglio, quante volte l’esploratore gli aveva dato l’occasione di trovare la strada e lui aveva finito col perdersi? Per il felida era diventata quasi una sfida insegnargli ad orientarsi: gli aveva mostrato come calcolare l’ora approssimativa, come riconoscere il nord, come tenere a mente i dettagli di un ambiente. Era una cosa paradossale, perché Lialed aveva sempre avuto un’ottima memoria per tutto, ad eccezione delle strade e degli ambienti, e un esploratore che si rispetti _deve_ sapere dove andare, come arrivarci e possibilmente anche come uscirne. Ferrek glielo aveva ripetuto centinaia di volte, ma non si era mai arrabbiato quando lui non aveva avuto successo. Anzi, il più delle volte si era fatto una bella risata e aveva preso in mano le redini della situazione, tenendoselo accanto e mostrandogli con precisione cosa fare, quale svolta imboccare e dove trovare il percorso sulla mappa che puntualmente Lialed aveva impugnato al contrario.  
Non a caso, nell’ultimo periodo di collaborazione il suo senso dell’orientamento aveva iniziato a migliorare considerevolmente. Poi però era tutto finito. Lui era tornato a casa, Ferrek era tornato alla sua vita da girovago, e non si erano più visti né sentiti.  
Il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra e scomparve nel momento stesso in cui una fitta di tristezza lo colpì in pieno petto. Non c’era più Ferrek a riempire le sue giornate con le sue risate, con le sue idee assurde ed imprudenti, o con i suoi consigli carichi di inaspettata saggezza. Lo aveva allontanato lui stesso nella speranza di ritrovare un equilibrio, di essere pienamente felice in un modo che non poteva pretendere da Ferrek, ma la verità è che non era riuscito a trovare un bel niente, se non una gabbia in cui si era chiuso di nuovo, stavolta per sua scelta.  
L’essersi perso quel pomeriggio non era che una triste metafora dell’evoluzione della sua vita, e quell’improvvisa consapevolezza lo colpì allo stomaco con la potenza di un pugno e gli riempì gli occhi di lacrime.  
«Led! Eccoti, finalmente!» Dal fondo del vicolo, sua cugina lo chiamò con voce squillante. «Due minuti a guardare una vetrina e quando mi giro sei sparito. Mi stavo preoccupando.»  
Il ragazzo cercò di prendere un respiro profondo. Non voleva che Arellyn lo vedesse in quello stato, perché avrebbe voluto dire rispondere a domande che non aveva alcuna voglia di sentirsi porre. Con uno sforzo titanico ricacciò indietro le lacrime e tirò fuori la sua voce allegra più convincente.  
«Scusami, Lyn. Mi sono detto “vado avanti e guardo gli altri negozi”, ma non è stata una grande idea.»  
Lei gli si avvicinò con i pacchetti in mano e un sorriso sulle labbra. «Ti sei perso di nuovo, eh?»  
“ _Oh, non sai quanto...”_ pensò Lialed, tenendosi ben strette quelle parole.


	14. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 14: TOMBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

«Senti un po’, quanto tempo ancora conti di restare lì impalato? Guarda che l’Oltretomba non si gestisce da solo.»  
Il dio Auberon, Signore dell’Oltretomba e Padre dei Giuramenti, abbandonò l’espressione crucciata che aveva assunto da un tempo indefinito per lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso. Non erano molti gli individui che osavano rivolgersi a lui con tanta confidenza e sfacciataggine, e ancora meno erano coloro che non venivano puniti: Emer, Lanthir e... colei che gli era più cara.  
«Me ne sto qui a perdere tempo solo perché so che, in mia assenza, ci sei tu a tenere le redini di tutto.»  
Quando Auberon si voltò vide che la sua consorte, Silenia, aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto a metà tra il compiaciuto e il divertito. Aveva gli abiti da cacciatrice addosso e i suoi occhi brillavano dell’energia stessa che muoveva l’Aldilà.  
«Bella frase, campione. Ma ora che anche io sono qui, che si fa? Chi ce l’ha in mano l’Oltretomba?»  
«...Carlotta?»  
I due si guardarono per un lungo istante, poi scoppiarono a ridere. Se solo ci fosse stato qualche essere mortale di passaggio avrebbe potuto avvertire l’aria del deserto incresparsi di magia al suono di quelle risatine.  
«E dire che c’è ancora gente che, pregandoti, è convinta di rivolgersi ad un’entità seria!» Silenia scosse il capo con finta disapprovazione, poi si mosse fino ad affiancare il consorte. I suoi passi non lasciarono alcuna impronta sulla sabbia fredda della notte. «Perché sei qui?»  
Auberon si guardò attorno. La sabbia del deserto di Norjan era tinta del blu della notte e spazzata da raffiche di vento che disegnavano rapidi mulinelli, alcuni dei quali finivano irrimediabilmente per infrangersi contro le massicce colonne che delineavano i confini di un mausoleo, davanti al quale il dio era rimasto fermo tanto a lungo. Una serie di gradini decorati saliva verso l’alto, in direzione dell’ingresso della tomba di quello che era stato un grande eroe della provincia imperiale di Kasijira; una creatura straordinaria, che in molti avevano pianto nei giorni passati e piangevano tutt’ora, che si era sacrificata coraggiosamente per salvare la vita di alleati e nemici, e di cui purtroppo non restava altro se non una lama annerita.  
«Ariel mi ha chiesto di controllare di nuovo...» Auberon rispose alla domanda della moglie con un attimo di ritardo, soffermandosi sull’imponente edificio di sepoltura. La sua espressione mutò nuovamente e tornò a crucciarsi. «Non è riuscita a trovare nulla e sperava che potessi accorgermi di qualche traccia spirituale sfuggita ad altri.»  
Il dio guardò la consorte di sottecchi, sperando di non aver offeso il suo orgoglio con quelle parole. Sapeva che anche Silenia aveva effettuato la stessa indagine. Era stata la prima, insieme ad Ariel, a cercare l’anima di Ithir-Sha non appena la Fenditura si era richiusa, ma non era stata in grado di trovare nulla, nonostante fosse la cacciatrice di anime migliore a disposizione dell’Oltretomba. Certo, per quanto esperta Silenia rimaneva un araldo, non un dio il cui potere era direttamente collegato a determinate energie.  
Se si fosse offesa o meno, comunque, rimase un mistero perché lei non lo diede a vedere e, similmente a quanto aveva fatto poco prima Auberon, spostò l’attenzione sulla tomba vuota che avevano di fronte.  
«Hai trovato qualcosa, alla fine?»  
«Vorrei poter dire di sì, ma la verità è che non ho trovato neanche l’ombra dell’anima di Ithir-Sha.»  
«Sei sorpreso?»  
«No...» Auberon cercò di raccogliere i propri pensieri prima di riaprire bocca. «Ma dispiaciuto sì, lo sono. Non si trova tutti i giorni un individuo in grado di rallentare una Fenditura. Accoglierlo sarebbe stato un onore.»  
«Non sono sicura che Ariel ti avrebbe permesso di portarglielo via.»  
Il dio sorrise, ma era un sorriso tirato e amaro. Non gli andava giù quella storia, proprio per niente. Ithir-Sha aveva vissuto e aveva affrontato la morte da eroe, da giusto, eppure l’unica cosa a cui era andato incontro era stato... il nulla. La sua anima si era semplicemente disintegrata, dissolta sotto la morsa di una Fenditura e questo, dal punto di vista tanto di Auberon quanto di Ariel, era inaccettabile. E ancora più inaccettabile era la consapevolezza di non poterci fare un bel niente!  
«Odio questa tomba vuota...» si decise infine a borbottare, con fare decisamente poco divino.  
Silenia reclinò il capo da un lato, osservando la struttura con occhio critico. «A me sembra ben fatta...»  
«Sì, ma è inutile! Non è altro che un gran bel magazzino che la gente riempirà di doni e di offerte, nella speranza di raggiungere un’anima che non esiste più.»  
Capì di aver alzato la voce solo quando sentì la mano di sua moglie sulla spalla. Si voltò verso di lei, cercando di riempirsi la mente con la sua bellezza e non con il ricordo dello sguardo pieno di dolore di Ariel.  
«Adesso mi passa...»  
Lei non disse nulla, ma gli passò le dita tra i capelli e gli baciò le labbra in silenzio. Quando con l’ennesima folata di vento Silenia scivolò nell’Oltretomba, lui ne seguì la scia per tornare al posto che gli spettava di diritto, per riprendere i suoi doveri da dove si era interrotto, senza sapere quanto lontana dal vero fosse la sua ipotesi sulle sorti di Ithir-Sha.


	15. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 15: RADICI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Rellior comprese che quella non sarebbe stata una buona giornata quando venne distolto dalla sua meditazione mattutina dalle grida disperate di un uomo. Le sue lunghe vibrisse fremettero e le sue orecchie feline iniziarono a scattare lateralmente, attirate dai suoni: voci, lamenti, foglie smosse. Aprì gli occhi non appena percepì che il gradevole profumo dell’incenso si stava mescolando a quello ferroso del sangue, più lontano ma abbastanza intenso.  
Il Cuore del Legno, suggestivo tempio ricavato dai tronchi e dalle radici di due gargantueschi alberi della Foresta di Imyndor, era un luogo di pace e riflessione... almeno il più delle volte. La sua metà superiore, affacciata verso l’esterno, era dedicata alla dea Emer, aspetto positivo della natura selvaggia e protettrice degli animali; la metà inferiore, scavata nel sottosuolo e avviluppata dalle radici degli alberi sacri, era invece dedicata alla dea Kralkoa, signora delle profondità della terra e delle calamità.  
Emer e Kralkoa erano divinità in grande contrasto tra loro, ma al tempo stesso erano anche le due facce della stessa medaglia. I sacerdoti dell’una e dell’altra erano ben consapevoli di ciò, naturalmente, e coesistevano nel Cuore di Legno in un definito equilibrio fatto di tolleranza e disapprovazione reciproca.  
Rellior era sempre stato piuttosto bravo a convivere con la “controparte” al piano di sotto; era un felida di indole tranquilla e pacifica, tanto votato alla dea Emer quanto al suo araldo Lanthian, e questo permetteva a lui più che ad altri di approcciare i sacerdoti della Regina della Terra con una buona dose di calma e diplomazia. Certo, questo non si applicava se la sua meditazione mattutina veniva interrotta in maniera tanto brusca.  
Il felida sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, calciando nervosamente il cuscino su cui fino ad un attimo prima era seduto. Si avvicinò all’arco d’ingresso e percorse i fitti gradini in legno grezzo, fermandosi solo quando si ritrovò ad osservare la ragione di tutto quel rumore.  
«Giusto tu potevi essere, Enna...»  
Sentendosi chiamare, l’archeva della terra alzò lo sguardo in direzione del felida e fece un cenno col capo: «Buongiorno, micetto.»  
I suoi capelli scuri, una lunga serie di treccine disordinate e decorate da piccoli frammenti d’osso, erano più scompigliati del solito e disseminati di rametti e foglioline, e Rellior non poté fare a meno di notare che sulla sua pelle chiara e sfumata di verde erano ben visibili graffi e segni di colluttazione.  
«Vedo che hai già trovato il tempo di litigare con qualcuno, oggi.»  
«Bah, sono solo due graffi. All’altro è andata molto peggio. Guarda!»  
L’altro in questione era un umano adulto e ben piazzato, alto quasi il doppio di Enna, e al momento era steso sull’erba, bloccato nella morsa di spessi viticci animati che al felida parvero fin troppo stretti. L’archeva aveva ragione... era ridotto decisamente peggio di lei, col naso sanguinante, il labbro spaccato e un profondo taglio sulla tempia che sanguinava più di tutto il resto.  
«Per la miseria, Enna! Che stai facendo?!» Rellior non riuscì a trattenere un verso indignato e scese qualche altro gradino. «Finiscila subito!»  
«Ah no! Te lo scordi, caro mio!» Enna afferrò un capo dei viticci e con un’inaspettata forza iniziò a trascinare l’umano verso le radici di uno dei due alberi sacri. Sembrava che i lamenti soffocati del malcapitato non la toccassero minimamente. «La terra vuole il suo sangue, e il suo sangue avrà.»  
«È questo che ti ripeti la notte, prima di andare a dormire? Ti giustifichi sempre così?»  
«A volte. Altre volte, invece, penso a te e spero di vederti sgattaiolare nel passaggio che conduce al Tempio delle Radici, per infilarti nel mio giaciglio.»  
«Cos-?»  
Rellior si bloccò e tirò indietro le orecchie. Se il suo corpo non fosse stato completamente coperto di soffice pelo grigio lo si sarebbe visto arrossire. Enna dovette leggergli l’imbarazzo in faccia, perché gli scoccò un’occhiata maliziosa e sorrise in un modo quasi troppo sfacciato per essere legale.  
«Io non ti caccerei di certo, sappilo.»  
«Non è un argomento che amo trattare quando torturi la gente, sai?»  
«Quindi possiamo riprendere la conversazione quando avrò finito?»  
Il felida ringhiò sommessamente e percorse gli ultimi gradini che lo separavano dal piano terra. L’erba soffice e rigogliosa gli solleticò la pianta dei piedi nudi.  
«Sono serio. Siamo in un luogo sacro, non al mattatoio della capitale. Smetti di torturare quest’uomo, o mi sentirò in diritto di intervenire personalmente.»  
«Sto tremando!»  
«ENNA!»  
L’archeva si voltò di scatto verso di lui, tra le mani un pugnale d’osso dalla lama già macchiata di rosso. Non lo fece con aria minacciosa, come se volesse attaccarlo, ma c’era qualcosa di ferale e di mortalmente serio nel suo sguardo.  
«Stammi a sentire, Rellior!» esordì, la voce piena di una durezza a cui il felida non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi. «Io non ti rompo i coglioni ogni volta che entri in comunione con le farfalle, con i serpenti o con i tuoi fottuti cugini giaguari. Ora, fammelo tu il favore, non rompere i coglioni mentre do a questo irrispettoso blasfemo quello che si merita per aver sfregiato le statue, va bene?»  
Rellior fece per controbattere, ma si bloccò e spostò l’attenzione sull’umano. Era da circa un mese che qualcuno continuava a danneggiare i monoliti sacri di Emer e Kralkoa che costeggiavano le strade verso il Cuore di Legno. L’ultima volta, oltre al danno materiale, avevano trovato anche due piccole cerbiatte sgozzate e abbandonate, come sfregio, ai piedi di una statua della Custode dei Boschi.  
«Sei sicura che sia stato lui?»  
«L’ho colto in flagrante.» Enna scoccò all’altro sacerdote un’occhiata eloquente. «Kralkoa vuole che la mancanza di rispetto sia lavata col suo sangue, ed è quello che intendo fare. Se pensi che ne valga la pena, affrontami, perché ti assicuro che è l’unico modo che hai per impedirmi di portare a termine un compito assegnato dalla Regina della Terra in persona. Se invece pensi di avere lo stomaco troppo debole, rientra nel tempio e lasciami fare il mio lavoro.»  
L’archeva gli si era rivolta con sfacciata durezza, ma nel suo sguardo non c’era deliberata crudeltà. Era decisa ad arrivare in fondo a quella faccenda e questo Rellior poteva rispettarlo, che gli piacessero o meno i metodi che Kralkoa si aspettava venissero messi in atto.  
Incerto, si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un segno da parte di Emer — qualsiasi cosa che potesse fargli intendere la sua disapprovazione, la sua aspettativa nel vederlo affrontare Enna per fermare il suo gesto. Ma per quanto cercasse, per quanto i suoi occhi sondassero la zona, il felida non trovò nulla. Nessun segno, nessun messaggio nascosto, nessun invito a fermare l’altra sacerdotessa. A malincuore, con un peso del petto, tornò a voltarsi verso Enna.  
«Allora?» incalzò lei, sul punto di perdere la pazienza.  
Rellior sospirò e scosse il capo. «Non ti fermerò. Fai quello che devi fare.» Enna gli rivolse un cenno d’assenso, poi iniziò.  
Mentre la osservava recidere la gola dell’umano con gesti precisi e rituali, e bagnare le radici dei due alberi con il sangue che sgorgava dalla ferita, il felida percepì _qualcosa_. Percepì gli alberi sacri riempirsi di vita, la loro forza rinnovarsi e, anche se con una punta di dolore, accettò ciò a cui stava assistendo e lo comprese come mai aveva fatto prima.


	16. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 16: SCINTILLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Wizarding World

«ESTHER WEAVER! Vieni subito qui e smettila di fare quel... quel... QUELLO!!!»  
«Il mio nome è OSTARAAAAA!»  
Ostara Weaver, all’anagrafe “Esther” solo perché sua madre aveva deciso di fare un dispetto al marito, scivolò lungo il corrimano gridando il proprio nome. Fin qui tutto normale, del resto Ostara era sempre stata una bambina così attiva che il termine _vivace_ sembrava, nel suo caso, un bizzarro eufemismo. Vederla fare dispetti alle sorelle, correre qui e lì e fare due o tre cose contemporaneamente era all’ordine del giorno. Quello veramente strano era il fatto che in quel preciso momento, mentre usava il corrimano come fosse lo scivolo del parchetto dirimpetto, la bambina era circondata da uno sciame di scintille verdi e dorate e rosse, neanche fosse un dannato albero di Natale!  
Rebecca Weaver, nata Hedley, si affacciò dal primo piano appena in tempo per vedere la più piccola delle sue quattro figlie sparire verso la cucina con quella scia di lucine al seguito.  
«Il tuo nome è ESTHER! E smettila di spargere brillantini per tutta casa!» Dovevano essere brillantini per forza, si disse la donna, mentre scendeva i gradini con una ciabatta infilata e l’altra stretta in una mano. La sua terza figlia, Sarah, la incrociò in corridoio.  
«Mamma, Esther è in cucina ed è-» la ragazzina esitò «...circondata di scintille colorate.»  
«Ma non mi dire! Che spirito di osservazione, tesoro!» ringhiò la signora Weaver, superandola e affacciandosi oltre l’arco della cucina. La stanza sembrava deserta.  
«Sicura di averla vista entrare qui?»  
«Beh, sì.» Sarah rivolse alla madre uno sguardo perplesso. «Non è che fosse proprio facile non notarla, con tutte quelle lucine intorno. Sembrava quasi-»  
«Un maledetto albero di Natale, lo so...» borbottò Rebecca Weaver, assottigliando lo sguardo. Ora dov’era finita quel diavolo di bambina?  
«Che sta succedendo?» Sull’uscio, una di fianco all’altro, c’erano le maggiori delle sorelle Weaver: Martha, la primogenita, e Judith, la seconda. Era stata Martha a parlare, riconoscibilissima dal tono perennemente nasale.  
«Tua sorella sta facendo di nuovo casino» replicò sua madre, oltremodo seccata. «Ha sparpagliato brillantini ovunque. Sei stata tu a comprarglieli?»  
«Assolutamente no!» dal modo in cui parlò la ragazza sembrava quasi che l’accusa la offendesse. «Io non compro più niente a quel mostriciattolo!»  
«Martha, dai...» Judith rivolse alla sorella uno sguardo di rimprovero, solo per sentirsi tirare una ciocca di capelli. Le sfuggì un gridolino.  
«Non cominciate anche voi!» Rebecca Weaver sembrava sul punto di mettersi ad urlare, tanto era nervosa. Era uno di quei momenti in cui era bene non provocarla in alcun modo, o si sarebbe incorsi in esplosioni atomiche, cataclismi, danni sonici e simili. Sarah, chiaramente, era troppo distratta per rendersene conto.  
«Comunque non ha sparso niente per casa.»  
«Come dici, _tesoro_?»  
Martha e Judith rabbrividirono: quel “tesoro” era davvero troppo minaccioso. Provarono entrambe a lanciare sguardi eloquenti in direzione della terza sorella, per farla tacere, ma con scarsi risultati.  
«Non ci sono brillantini a terra» proseguì Sarah, china sulle ginocchia come per analizzare una scena del crimine. «Non penso che quella scia fosse... fisica.»  
«E se non sono brillantini, di che diavolo si tratta, secondo te?»  
«Di...» La ragazzina esitò, probabilmente perché era appena riuscita a cogliere il tic nervoso al lato dell’occhio destro di sua madre. «Uhm... non lo so.»  
«No, ti prego. Dimmi.»  
«Davvero, non ho idea...»  
«DIMMI, TESORO!»  
«Scintille di luce!» Le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Sarah di botto, quasi in concomitanza con il suono che provocò la ciabatta della signora Weaver nell’impattare contro il frigorifero. Era stato un lancio veramente notevole, rapido e preciso, ma lo strascico di scintille colorate che si stava spostando in direzione del salotto lasciava intendere che Ostara era stata ancora più veloce.  
«TORNA QUI, PICCOLA PESTE!»  
«Io l’ho detto che quella è un mostro...» sibilò Martha. Aveva iniziato a scuotere il capo con aria superiore non appena sua madre era ripartita all’inseguimento della più piccola della famiglia.  
«Non è un mostro» protestò Judith, che approfittò del corridoio per dare una spallata a sua sorella più grande. «È solo... solo...»  
« _Stramba_!» fece Martha.  
«Qui!» esclamò Sarah.  
Ostara, abbandonato il salotto, iniziò a sgambettare velocissima lungo il corridoio; al confronto, sua madre sembrava quasi un bradipo. La bambina passò tra le sorelle, evitando all’ultimo secondo di finire nelle grinfie di Martha, che si protese per tentare di bloccarla, ed inondò tutte e tre di scintille verdi, oro e rosse che profumavano di cornetti caldi e zucchero filato.  
Proprio in quel momento, nel panico generale, la porta di casa venne nuovamente aperta e fece il suo ingresso il signor James Weaver, che nell’arco di pochi secondi si ritrovò la più piccola delle sue figlie tra le braccia, sua moglie in procinto di picchiarlo con una ciabatta spaiata, e le altre tre figlie indecise se rintanarsi al piano di sopra o partecipare attivamente alla rissa.  
«Che accidenti sta succedendo?!» sbottò l’uomo, girandosi di tre quarti per allontanare Ostara dalla signora Weaver. «Rebecca, mi spieghi che stai facendo con quella ciabatta?»  
«Tua figlia ne sta combinando di nuovo una delle sue!»  
«Adesso che faccio casino sono sua figlia, eh?! E quando dovevate scegliermi il nome, allora?»  
«Adesso che fa casino è mia figl-» James Weaver si bloccò e rivolse ad Ostara uno sguardo interdetto, un po’ per le sue parole, un po’ perché si rese conto solo ora che sua figlia era circondata da uno sciame di scintille colorante che stava rapidamente scomparendo. Sbatté le palpebre, evidentemente confuso, poi annusò l’aria. «...Avete fatto lo zucchero filato?»  
«No, James, non abbiamo fatto lo zucchero filato. Esther ha sparpagliato i brillantini delle sue sorelle per tutta casa perché non vuole mettersi la gonna rosa che le ho comprato.»  
«Non sono miei!» esclamò Martha.  
«Non ha sparso in giro un bel niente, veramente...» borbottò Sarah, seccata dal fatto che sua madre non le stesse dando retta.  
«Insomma, dove sarebbe questo casino?» James Weaver si incamminò in corridoio con la bambina ancora in braccio. Sondò il pavimento con lo sguardo, si affacciò in cucina, in salotto e anche sulle scale, ma dei fantomatici brillantini di cui parlava sua moglie non c’era traccia.  
«Non vedo nessun disastro, quindi direi che la discussione finisce qui» concluse, lasciando la piccola Ostara di nuovo a terra con l’intenzione di andare in camera a cambiarsi.  
«Finisce qui?!» Rebecca Weaver, ancora fumante di rabbia, cercò di seguirlo lungo le scale. «Tu non hai idea di cosa ha combinato!»  
Mentre i due battibeccavano su cosa avesse o meno fatto la bambina, Sarah tornò a fare i compiti e Judith salì in camera per lasciare una busta con i suoi ultimi acquisti.  
Martha, rimasta indietro apposta, passò accanto alla più piccola delle sue sorelle e sibilò un velenoso: «Indemoniata!»  
Ostara, ben lungi dal sentirsi offesa, si limitò a rispondere a quell’insulto con il sorriso più angelico di cui era capace, senza sapere che di lì a poco la loro cena sarebbe stata interrotta da una misteriosa signorina di cognome Sprout.


	17. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 17: MARCHIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Castlevania Lords of Shadows RPG Campaign

L’aria fresca, quasi fredda quella sera, odorava di salsedine e di alghe, e della pioggia che era scrosciata fino a metà pomeriggio. La sabbia, dalla riva del mare al muricciolo che la separava dal resto di Southsea Reach, era umida e irregolare a causa del temporale primaverile che adesso sembrava quasi un lontano ricordo, con le nubi scure a fare da sfondo alla luna crescente e panciuta, quasi completamente piena.  
Virgil Delaney osservò le stelle tra le dita aperte della sua mano destra, rivolta verso il cielo; era una cosa che da bambino lo aveva divertito molto — suo nonno gli aveva detto che era un po’ come lasciare un’impronta sul firmamento. Ora era solo un modo come un altro per ricordare i tempi andati attraverso quel filtro di nostalgia e tristezza che si portava sempre appresso, e che nascondeva abitualmente sotto strati di sarcasmo.  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul dorso della mano. Lì, scuro sulla pelle chiara, faceva bella mostra da quasi un anno il marchio a fuoco con cui si usava segnare gli eretici, o anche solo coloro considerati tali. Per una folla di bigotti ignoranti non faceva differenza se eretici lo si fosse per davvero, il sospetto era più che sufficiente per giustificare l’ingiustificabile. Meglio risolvere il problema alla radice; se poi non era un vero problema, ma solo un innocente... beh, “ _meglio un marchiato e morto oggi di un eretico domani_ ”.  
Se solo il ricordo del dolore che aveva provato il giorno in cui gli era stato impresso il marchio fosse stato un po’ più distante, Virgil avrebbe riso di quel pensiero, invece piegò la bocca in una smorfia disgustata e mosse lentamente le dita, incanalando il potere sacrilego del demone con cui aveva stretto il patto. Bastarono pochi istanti perché la cicatrice dell’ustione svanisse completamente, lasciando al suo posto una pelle senza imperfezioni.  
Alla fine, rifletté, eretico lo era diventato per davvero e la cosa, anziché riempirlo di vergogna o di senso di colpa, gli lasciava addosso una soddisfazione sottile. Lo avevano trasformato esattamente in ciò che avrebbero tanto desiderato abbattere.  
L’attenzione passò nuovamente dalla mano al cielo notturno disseminato di stelle, alcune piccole e appena visibili, altre brillanti come piccole gemme cucite su un mantello nero. Era lo stesso cielo di Hullbeck, in fin dei conti...  
A Hullbeck, in una notte come quella, Virgil avrebbe potuto permettersi di guardare le stelle direttamente dall’osservatorio astronomico. Lo aveva fatto decine di volte, fianco a fianco con sua sorella Iseult, e insieme avevano ribattezzato l’intero firmamento visibile, fogli di carta e pennino inchiostrato sotto mano. Forse, sotto gli strati di polvere e cenere e sangue rappreso, le rovine della città conservavano ancora gelosamente quegli appunti e quei disegni.  
Quanto sarebbe stato bello, pensò Virgil, tornare lì e trovare quei frammenti di felicità passata mentre scavava tra le macerie di una vita impossibile da ripristinare nella sua interezza. Beh... Forse non sarebbe stato _bello_ in senso stretto, ma sarebbe stato comunque _qualcosa_. Qualcosa da ricordare, da conservare gelosamente come un tesoro di inestimabile valore. Qualcosa su cui ricostruire un luogo degno di essere chiamato casa non solo da lui, ma anche da tutte le persone rigettate da quella società incompleta, bigotta e difettosa in cui erano costretti a vivere. Qualcosa da tramandare.  
Ecco, quello sì che era un progetto di cui suo nonno sarebbe stato fiero. Sarebbe stato fiero di quell’idea, ma ancor di più della scintilla vibrante e piena di energia che ormai animava Virgil. Quasi otto anni erano trascorsi dalla caduta di Hullbeck, un tempo che lui aveva sprecato a sopravvivere anziché vivere, che aveva trascorso in una sorta di sonno vigile, innaturale, durante il quale aveva osservato la propria esistenza come spettatore distante. Ma le cose erano finalmente cambiate e le redini di quella vita, Virgil lo sapeva, erano di nuovo sue.  
A vederla, la sua mano destra non aveva più nulla di sbagliato, ma lui sapeva che al di là dell’illusione che lui stesso aveva creato c’era ancora la cicatrice — poteva sentirlo dal modo in cui si tendeva la pelle. Però, se fino a due mesi prima aveva semplicemente odiato quel marchio indelebile ed infame, ora era consapevole che quello era stato, a modo suo, un altro tassello necessario al suo risveglio.  
«Cos’è quell’aria assorta, Virgil?»  
Accompagnata dal lento sciabordio delle onde, la voce di Kalut era bassa e roca, gradevole. Non un suono l’aveva annunciata, né il fruscio delle vesti, né lo scricchiolio della sabbia indurita dalla pioggia sotto i suoi passi. Era arrivata silente e leggera, proprio come il vento.  
Distolto dai pensieri che fino a quel momento gli avevano riempito la testa, Virgil, steso sulla schiena, si ritrovò a guardare Kalut tra le dita aperte della mano, come fino a poco prima aveva osservato le stelle e l’immensità della notte. Sorridendole, la osservò per qualche secondo, assorto e sognante, perché ai suoi occhi la bellezza dei due scenari era alla pari.


	18. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 18: FOTOGRAFIA/STREGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Wizarding World

«Secondo te questa ci sta bene?»  
Ostara allungò una fotografia che ritraeva un allegro gruppetto di fatine a Sid, la sua migliore amica, e la piccola Ravenclaw osservò prima la polaroid e poi il grande libro rilegato sulle sue ginocchia con aria meditabonda.  
Mancava poco a Natale, così Ostara aveva deciso che avrebbe regalato a suo padre un fantastico album pieno di tutte le fotografie che era riuscita a fare durante la sua breve ma intensa permanenza ad Hogwarts. Sid era stata così gentile da offrirsi di darle una mano a decorarlo, e le due streghette del primo anno si erano date appuntamento in Sala Grande e avevano occupato un angolino della tavolata Ravenclaw. Ostara era arrivata armata dell’album e di una grande scatola di metallo piena di fotografie istantanee, mentre Sid aveva esposto la sua mirabile collezione di matite colorate, che da sola bastava a riempire buona parte dello spazio di lavoro.  
«Dammi quell’altra» fece la piccola Ravenclaw. «Quella dove si vede anche la rosa.»  
«Ai tuoi ordini!» Ostara si allungò verso la scatola di metallo e armeggiò qualche istante con le numerose polaroid all’interno prima di pescare quella giusta. La porse all’amica, che subito iniziò a studiare il punto migliore in cui fissarla e ad abbozzare un disegno a tema floreale.  
«Ci mettiamo anche questa? Guarda, questa fata ha un fiorellino per cappello!»  
«Vediamo... Sì! Perfetta! La mettiamo qui sotto, così. Attaccale tutte e due, io intanto prendo i colori che mi servono.»  
La piccola strega si avvicinò l’album e posizionò le due immagini, come aveva suggerito Sid. Ritagliò sottili e precise striscioline di adesivo verde e rosso e le applicò agli angoli delle polaroid con un’attenzione quasi maniacale. Voleva che quel regalo venisse bene, ci teneva tantissimo!  
Suo padre, ad esclusione dello zio Charles, era la persona che più la capiva in famiglia. Le sue sorelle erano, nel migliore dei casi, abbastanza tiepide nei suoi confronti — ad eccezione di Martha, la maggiore, che la odiava apertamente; sua madre viaggiava semplicemente su binari troppo distanti per capire anche solo una virgola della minore delle sue figlie, e il suo carattere orgoglioso e pieno di spigoli non la aiutava ad ammettere il problema, che di solito pensava di risolvere alzando il volume della voce di una tacca o due.  
Papà James era un vero campione, invece. Lui e Ostara viaggiavano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, si capivano con uno sguardo. Tra tutti, era stato lui il più felice di sapere che la sua piccola “Apetta” era una strega e sarebbe andata ad Hogwarts, di conseguenza meritava che il suo regalo di Natale fosse il più bello di tutti!  
«Hai finito?» Sid la stava osservando impaziente e con quattro pastelli diversi incastrati tra le dita.  
«Uh? Ah! Sì, tieni!» Ostara le allungò l’album e passò sotto il tavolo per sbucarle accanto. Le si sedette vicino, senza starle addosso e attenta a non coprirle la luce, e la osservò mentre delineava con la punta delle matite le decorazioni abbozzate e leggere che aveva disegnato poco prima. Si stava impegnando un sacco, Sid, nonostante quello non fosse neanche un suo progetto. A Ostara era dispiaciuto rubarle tempo e si era persino offerta di fare qualcosa per contraccambiare, ma la Ravenclaw aveva risposto che non c’erano problemi e che le faceva piacere dare una mano. In fin dei conti, Ostara era stato un distributore ambulante di fotografie per tutto l’autunno — polaroid che i suoi compagni avevano puntualmente spedito alle famiglie, o avevano nascosto tra le pagine dei loro diari — e farle qualche bel disegno su due o tre pagine dell’album era solo un modo come un altro per ricambiare.  
Dopo diversi minuti di lavoro, Sid alzò il capo dai fogli, si tirò indietro i lunghi capelli castani e le mostrò il risultato: «Che ne dici?»  
«Bellissimo!» Ostara sgranò gli occhi e osservò affascinata le decorazioni a tema floreale che ora contornavano le due fotografie istantanee. «Mi piace un sacco. Sei bravissima!»  
Sid sorrise con orgoglio e la ringraziò. «Come vuoi fare la terza parte?»  
«Che ne dici del tema piratoso?»  
«Tema piratoso!»  
«Ho anche le foto della piovra gigante!»  
«Perfetto! Scegli le immagini che vuoi, così le sistemiamo. Intanto disegno una bella nave qui, proprio in questo angolo, e sulla bandiera nera faccio lo stemma del bombo pirata...»  
Ostara sorrise entusiasta e sembrò sul punto di gettarsi nuovamente alla ricerca delle fotografie migliori, ma ci ripensò all’ultimo minuto e recuperò la polaroid dalla propria borsa.  
«Senti, ci facciamo una foto insieme? Così poi te la regalo e non ti scordi di me mentre siamo in vacanza.»  
«Mh?» Sid abbandonò momentaneamente le matite sul tavolo. «Che vuol dire?»  
«Niente, niente. Sorridi!»  
Colta in contropiede, la piccola Ravenclaw si ritrovò guancia a guancia con la Slytherin e sfoderò il miglior sorriso di cui era capace. Quando poco dopo le venne porta la fotografia, si rivolse all’amica con aria perplessa.  
«Insomma, cos’è questa storia della foto ricordo, che poi mi dimentico...?» Ostara si strinse nelle spalle. «Dai, Osty! Dimmi!»  
La Slytherin gonfiò le guance e cercò di ignorare l’amica, ma all’ennesima occhiata eloquente finì inevitabilmente per capitolare. In fin dei conti era con Sid che aveva a che fare, poteva dirle tutto!  
«Uffa... Non è niente, solo che volevo regalarti una foto, così tu la porti a casa, la vedi anche quando sei lontana da Hogwarts e ti ricordi di me, che sono tua amica, e quando torniamo a scuola continuerai a volermi bene.»  
«Pff!» Sid rise, ma a giudicare dalla rapidità con cui mutò la sua espressione dovette rendersi conto di quanto l’altra fosse seria. «Ma dai... Davvero credi che mi dimenticherei di te?»  
«Beh... Che ne so...» Ostara fece spallucce, sul volto un broncetto imbarazzato piuttosto insolito. «Gli altri bambini mi reputano strana e caotica e rumorosa. Mi muovo sempre, parlo troppo veloce... così mi lasciano indietro, che di norma chi se ne importa! Lo sai come la penso, no? Però... non mi va che, ora che torni a casa, capisci che sono troppo strana e troppo rumorosa e ti dimentichi di me.»  
«Ma tu sei strana _interessantissima_ , non strana Bellatrix. Mica mi serve una foto per ricordarmi di te o del fatto che siamo amiche, Osty! Quando torno dalle vacanze sei la primissima persona che vengo a cercare!»  
«Promesso?»  
«Promesso! Anzi, sai cosa? Facciamo un’altra fotografia? Così puoi averne una anche tu, per ricordarti di me.»  
A quella proposta, sul faccino di Ostara si aprì un sorriso ampio e solare. Polaroid alla mano, la piccola Slytherin immortalò sé stessa e Sid con un secondo scatto, certa che stavolta non sarebbe stata dimenticata.


	19. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 19: TERRORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: The Veil (Original)

Liliana si guardò alle spalle per l’ennesima volta, e per l’ennesima volta non vide nessuno. Da quando aveva lasciato la biblioteca universitaria, circa mezz’ora prima, aveva come l’impressione che qualcuno fosse sempre qualche metro dietro di lei, forse addirittura che la stesse seguendo. Sentiva i passi, in controtempo rispetto ai suoi, e quel fastidioso pizzicore dietro la nuca che avvertiva ogni volta che qualcuno le si avvicinava troppo. Dalla biblioteca era finita al bar, dal bar all’aula B7, dove alcuni suoi amici si erano radunati per studiare e scambiarsi appunti, e la sgradevole sensazione di avere gli occhi di qualcuno puntati addosso non l’aveva mai abbandonata.  
Adesso il sole era calato, il buio stava avanzando e lei doveva tornare assolutamente a casa, anche se avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per restare ancora un po’ insieme ai suoi amici. Loro l’avevano salutata qualche minuto prima, quando erano entrati in un’unica auto con l’intenzione di finire la serata in bellezza al pub, davanti ad una birra, un panino e qualche chiacchiera. Avevano provato ad invitarla, ma a Liliana era toccato rifiutare. Sua madre la voleva a casa per cena, era tassativo, e lei aveva concluso che non valeva la pena mettersi a litigare per quello. Ora che, poggiata con la schiena contro un lampione, aspettava l’autobus lungo il marciapiede completamente vuoto, stava iniziando a pentirsi della sua scelta.  
Lanciò un’occhiata nervosa all’orologio da polso e sbuffò. L’autobus era in ritardo di qualche minuto. Sembrava che le stesse capitando tutto quella sera...  
Nella speranza di passare un po’ di tempo frugò nella borsa color turchese che portava a tracolla e ne tirò fuori il cellulare. Girovagare tra i social era un modo come un altro per ingannare l’attesa, e magari l’avrebbe aiutata a tenere a bada l’ansia che, secondo dopo secondo, stringeva la sua presa attorno al suo petto.  
Per un po’ funzionò. I minuti trascorsero tra le fotografie e gli status dei suoi amici e conoscenti dell’università, le immagini dei gruppi di videogiochi a cui era iscritta, i video di gattini che riempivano la sua timeline. Poi, senza apparente motivo, la sua connessione ad Internet smise di funzionare.  
Liliana aggrottò la fronte nell’osservare il video con cui si stava intrattenendo bloccato a metà, in un caricamento infinito. Anche la copertura della sua linea telefonica era inesistente.  
Costretta bruscamente a tornare alla realtà, la ragazza controllò l’ora e sussultò: erano passati quasi venti minuti dall’ultima volta che ci aveva fatto caso, e quello non andava affatto bene.  
 _Che fine ha fatto quel maledetto autobus?_ – domandò a sé stessa, mentre il suo sguardo saettava a destra e a sinistra lungo lo stradone stranamente vuoto. Quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto una macchina passare da quelle parti? Quando aveva incrociato qualcuno uscire dallo spazioso parcheggio interno dell’università.  
Il lampione sfarfallò sopra la sua testa; la luce si affievolì e al suo posto rimase il basso e fastidioso ronzio di qualcosa che sta faticando a funzionare.  
La ragazza portò una mano al petto, come se quel gesto fosse sufficiente a scacciare il peso dell’enorme ed immaginario macigno che adesso era adagiato sul suo cuore. Non riuscì a prendere un respiro profondo.  
Il parcheggio al di là della recinzione di metallo era completamente al buio. Era andata via la corrente, forse... ma da quanto tempo? Non poteva essere normale.  
Liliana deglutì a vuoto. Sentì la gola secca bruciarle, le mani umide di sudore, il terrore salirle dentro con una concretezza che le strappò un brivido. Doveva andarsene da lì. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello che la circondava, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse di preciso. Forse era la sfumatura delle poche luci ancora accese, insolitamente deboli e velate, o forse erano le ombre dalla forma allungata come artigli e rivolte nella sua direzione. Era come se tutto intorno a lei si stesse preparando ad attaccarla.  
«Non può essere normale...» sussurrò, e la propria voce le arrivò alle orecchie ovattata e distorta. Stava succedendo qualcosa e anche se non capiva cosa fosse, sapeva che doveva andarsene alla svelta.  
Mosse un passo, le gambe pesanti ed intirizzite dal freddo, ma si bloccò un attimo dopo. C’era qualcuno in fondo al viale. Era sotto un lampione, proprio come lei, e stava guardando nella sua direzione.  
Sapere di non essere sola avrebbe dovuto farla sentire più tranquilla, in teoria, ma il terrore di Liliana aumentò anziché affievolirsi. Quella persona che guardava verso di lei, chiunque fosse, era troppo alta e troppo sottile; aveva braccia troppo lunghe e una sagoma troppo poco definita.  
Mentre la ragazza assimilava quelle informazioni, un lampione esplose qualche metro più in là. Ci fu un rumore improvviso e secco, poi la strada divenne un po’ più buia. Liliana sussultò.  
La figura fece un passo verso di lei, poi un altro, e al terzo esplose un altro lampione. Un altro velo di oscurità calò sul marciapiede insieme a piccoli frammenti di vetro. Ci furono altri passi, lenti e precisi, e altre luci vennero divorate.  
Liliana non riusciva a muoversi, bloccata da un terrore talmente profondo da impedirle di respirare. Stava tremando come una foglia, consapevole che quell’individuo, chiunque o _qualsiasi cosa_ fosse, era lo stesso che l’aveva seguita dalla biblioteca, lo stesso che l’aveva osservata a lungo, che era stato sul punto di sfiorarla alla svolta di ogni angolo.  
L’avrebbe presa, si disse. L’avrebbe afferrata e trascinate nell’ombra, avrebbe strappato la sua pelle, i suoi muscoli e le sue carni, e l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Un altro lampione esplose, altri frammenti di vetro caddero a terra, e quella sagoma scura e sottile era sempre più vicina.  
 _Devi andare via_ , disse una voce in fondo alla sua testa. _Devi fuggire ora, perché se lo lasci avvicinare ancora un po’, ti resterà solo il tempo di morire._  
Ma Liliana non voleva morire. Liliana voleva vivere e litigare con sua madre, cenare fuori con i suoi amici, superare quello stupido esame che le stava dando tanti problemi. Voleva vedere l’alba del giorno dopo e quella del giorno dopo ancora.  
Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, la ragazza sfidò il terrore che l’aveva ancorata a terra e fece l’unica cosa possibile: cominciò a correre.


	20. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 20: GRIGIO (Roba da Farshee 1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Teen Wolf RPG Campaign

Il cielo era nuvolo, un’unica e compatta superficie di colore grigio scuro che prometteva tempesta e che rispecchiava con una certa accuratezza l’umore medio di Zack.  
Fermo sul bordo del marciapiede, il giovane universitario sembrava in contemplazione di qualcosa, con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé e l’aria meditabonda. Era talmente preso da non fare neanche caso alla gente che gli passava intorno, perlopiù bambini appena usciti da scuola, a meno che non lo urtassero o non gli passassero ad un palmo dal naso, costringendolo a distogliere l’attenzione dall’oggetto del suo interesse... proprio come stava accadendo in quel momento.  
Un bambino stava precedendo i genitori lungo il viale e gli salì inavvertitamente su un piede. Zack lo vide incespicare e, con una prontezza di cui in quel momento non si sarebbe reputato capace, lo agguantò per una manica prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra.  
«Ouch! Grazie, signo-»  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte quando il bambino ammutolì. Era come se, guardandolo, il piccolo si fosse trovato faccia a faccia con un fantasma, e Zack non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se non avesse intravisto un accenno della stessa maschera di morte e orrore che lui stesso si era ritrovato davanti una volta, guardandosi allo specchio. Lo vide impallidire di fronte ai suoi occhi ed irrigidirsi come un piccolo animale spaventato da un predatore troppo vicino.  
Non appena i genitori furono abbastanza vicini, il bambino scattò verso di loro e andò a nascondersi dietro sua madre.  
«Grazie mille per averlo ripreso. L’avevo già visto per terra.» La donna si fermò qualche passo più in là e cercò lo sguardo di Zack, prima di rivolgersi al figlio. «Jason, hai ringraziato?»  
Il bambino annuì con veemenza, ancora nascosto dietro di lei. Sua madre, confusa da quell’atteggiamento, rivolse al giovane universitario un sorriso di scuse e riprese la marcia, la mano di Jason stretta nella propria. Qualunque cosa avesse spaventato suo figlio, lei non sembrava averci fatto caso.  
Zack li seguì con lo sguardo finché non li vide scomparire oltre l’angolo e solo a quel punto tornò a concentrarsi su ciò che stava minacciando la sua sanità mentale da giorni. Di fronte a lui, al di là di una staccionata di legno, un tempo bianca ed immacolata e al momento rigata e marcia, c’era una villetta abbandonata.  
Doveva essere stata una bella casa a giudicare dalla cura dei dettagli esterni nascosti sotto strati di erbacce e fanghiglia; nel cortile esterno c’era ancora una fontanella in pietra ricolma di foglie secche anziché d’acqua, e i vetri delle finestre – quelli che ancora non erano stati distrutti a sassate da qualche teppistello di passaggio – erano bordati di motivi floreali. La cassetta delle lettere, ora pericolosamente pendente da un lato, era sovrastata dalla piccola scultura in legno a forma di uccellino.  
Un villino a due piani completamente abbandonato, ecco cosa saltava agli occhi di chi passava lungo quel marciapiede... ma per il giovane universitario il discorso era molto diverso. Per Zack, quella casa era separata dal resto del mondo da uno spesso filtro grigio, un dettaglio insolito che non poteva voler dire nulla di buono.  
Il farshee mosse un passo, poi un altro, e si fermò solo quando la staccionata gli impedì di avanzare oltre. Le sue mani toccarono il legno sbeccato; era ruvido, umido, e traboccante di energie negative, tanto che gli pizzicarono i palmi. Il fruscio delle foglie degli alberi si alternava ad un rumore ritmico continuo: i vicini probabilmente lo scambiavano per un battente smosso dal vento, ma lui sapeva che non era così.  
Al cancelletto sgangherato bastò una pressione leggera per aprirsi in una cacofonia di cigolii degni del migliore film horror; un altro passo, e per Zack fu come passare attraverso un velo umido e gelido. Adesso non era più come guardare attraverso un filtro grigio, ma come esservi immersi; tutto attorno a lui era in bianco e nero, alla stregua di una vecchia pellicola, e crepitava di angoscia, di cose non dette, di rimpianti e di paura.  
Zack inspirò a fondo, riempiendo le proprie narici di quella sgradevole mescolanza di odori: marcescenza, capelli bruciati, metallo e sangue. Tutto, entro quei confini, sembrava opporre una stregua resistenza alla vita, e al tempo stesso implorare un aiuto che forse non era neanche consciamente voluto. Non c’era da sorprendersi che gli occupanti delle abitazioni più vicine non riuscissero a dormire la notte, o che fossero sempre pieni di ansia, pronti a scattare alla prima provocazione.  
Ciuffi d’erba e foglie secche scricchiolarono sotto le scarpe da ginnastica del farshee, che attraversò con cautela quello che un tempo doveva essere stato un grazioso vialetto d’ingresso, al posto del quale adesso c’erano solo frammenti di pietra scheggiata coperti di fanghiglia.  
Si fermò in prossimità delle scale e alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, attirato dal rumore ritmico sempre più insistente. Da uno dei vetri del primo piano una sagoma emaciata, con la pelle color cenere e gli occhi vuoti, parve accorgersi di lui e si fermò a valutarne la figura. Il contatto durò poco, forse un secondo o due, ma fu sufficiente a spedire lungo la schiena del ragazzo un brivido di gelo prima che la figura al pieno piano riprese, con ancor più vigore, a sbattere la testa contro il bordo legnoso della finestra.  
Zack strinse i pugni e sentì che le sue mani erano così fredde da dolergli. Si voltò cautamente verso il marciapiedi da cui era arrivato, i colori appena percettibili al di là del velo grigio che aveva superato, e si chiese se non fosse il caso di tornare indietro. Quella villa non aveva un problema, ne aveva almeno una decina, tutti troppo profondi per essere sradicati facilmente e nell’arco di mezza giornata.  
Un rumore alle sue spalle lo avvisò che la porta d’ingresso era stata aperta e lui fece appena in tempo a vedere una bambina spettinata, con i capelli grigi ed il vestitino stracciato e grigio anch’esso, che sbirciava dallo spiraglio con aria spaventata. Non sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi, ma percepì addosso il suo timore, la sua solitudine, e capì che non poteva rimandare, né aspettarsi che qualcuno risolvesse quei problemi tanto profondi e tanto dolorosi al posto suo.  
Senza esitare, spalancò la porta e si immerse ancora più a fondo nel grigio.


	21. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 21: INTRECCIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Vera fissava con aria assorta il complesso intreccio di fili colorati che, minuto dopo minuto, prendeva forma sotto i suoi occhi. Era un tardo pomeriggio tale e quale agli altri, e le mani nodose e svelte di sua nonna si muovevano con consapevolezza sul telaio, che si riempiva di complesse fantasie realistiche o astratte di rara bellezza.  
Il talento di Amarile nella tessitura era talmente conosciuto che la gente arrivava dai paesi vicini per commissionarle i lavori, o anche solo per osservarla all’opera quelle rare volte in cui l’anziana si sentiva abbastanza in buone da lavorare di fronte a completi sconosciuti. Rowena le aveva benedetto le mani quando era piccola, dicevano alcuni, e Amarile non negava né confermava, ma non mancava mai di presentare offerte e ringraziamenti alla divina Tessitrice.  
«Mi sa che si sta facendo tardi, mh? Non ci si vede più niente.»  
L’anziana signora aprì e chiuse le mani un paio di volte. Aveva gli occhi arrossati per la stanchezza e le labbra sottili strette in una smorfia di fastidio.  
«Ti preparo un impacco, nonna?» domandò Vera, distogliendo finalmente l’attenzione dall’intreccio incompleto. I fili grigi, argentati e bianchi, avevano iniziato a prendere la forma di un cielo in tempesta.  
«Nah, niente impacchi.» la vecchia Amarile si voltò in direzione della finestra e osservò i toni caldi e rassicuranti del tramonto dipingere il giardino, i tetti delle case dei vicini e le campagne che circondavano il paese. «Fammi una tisana, piuttosto. Ho la gola secca.»  
«Che ne dici di menta e bacche di virrel?»  
«Direi che è perfetta.»  
Lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla nonna, che ora si adoperava a raccogliere e riordinare gli strumenti da lavoro, Vera si passò un nastro tra i capelli e li legò per bene, così che non le dessero fastidio. Mise a bollire l’acqua, preparò le erbe nell’infusore e nell’arco di alcuni minuti riempì una tazza fumante per Amarile e la poggiò sul tavolo di legno che occupava un lato del salottino.  
«È pronta, nonna.»  
«Sì, arrivo tra un attimo.»  
Dall’altro lato della stanza, l’anziana era china sul baule dove custodiva i ricami che teneva per sé, e a giudicare da come stava borbottando sembrava molto presa. Vera si avvicinò e sbirciò oltre la sua spalla.  
Stretti tra le mani nodose della donna c’erano tre intrecci a base romboidale, tutti rappresentanti intricati ghirigori che ad una prima occhiata non significavano assolutamente niente. Erano graziosi, o quantomeno molto particolari, e più di qualche acquirente aveva provato a convincere Amarile a vendere anche quelli, ma lei si era sempre rifiutata.  
Da bambina, Vera non aveva capito quanto la nonna tenesse a quei ricami finché non venne sonoramente sculacciata dopo averli rubati con l’idea di giocarci. Era stata la prima ed unica volta che Amarile aveva alzato le mani su di lei, e la ragazza ricordava ancora con estrema chiarezza quanto le avessero fatto male quei colpi; erano state percosse vigorose, ma quello che l’aveva ferita di più era stata la delusione negli occhi di sua nonna. Non si erano parlate per dieci giorni, al termine dei quali Amarile l’aveva presa da parte non per scusarsi, ma per spiegarle perché si fosse arrabbiata tanto. E Vera, nonostante inizialmente fosse decisa per ripicca a non ascoltarla, aveva finito per pendere dalle labbra di sua nonna e per capire l’importanza di quei tre intrecci.  
«Che succede? Sei indecisa su quale appendere alla porta stasera?»  
«Sì... Tira una brutta aria. Guarda qui.»  
Amarile mostrò alla nipote uno degli angoli dell’intreccio che Vera aveva chiamato “La notte brillante”, per via dei fili neri, blu e dorati che lo componevano, e la ragazza notò solo allora che il tessuto era rosicchiato e sbiadito.  
«Come è successo?» domandò allarmata. Era la prima volta che vedeva uno qualsiasi di quei tre ricami così rovinato.  
«Eh, come è successo...» Amarile sospirò e rivolse alla nipote un’occhiata eloquente. «Le cose si rovinano quando vengono usate troppo a lungo. E le ultime notti hanno messo a dura prova questo vecchietto.» Le dita rovinate e callose della vecchia si soffermarono sul danno, poi percorsero l’intero intreccio. «Sai quando l’ho fatto? Avevo più o meno la tua età. E non si è rovinato mai, neanche una volta! Non l’ho mai ritoccato nel corso degli anni e il tempo non è trascorso per lui. Ma ora... mi sa che è proprio arrivato.»  
«Sicura? Non puoi sistemarlo?»  
«No... Le sue energie si sono esaurite, temo. Mi toccherà rifarlo daccapo, ma non sono sicura di fare in tempo.»  
«In tempo per cosa?»  
«Per tenere a bada gli ospiti indesiderati, cara. Per che altro?»  
Vera vide il volto di sua nonna incupirsi, un’ombra di preoccupazione passarle sul volto. Le poggiò una mano sul braccio e strinse con delicatezza, sperando di farle sentire quanto le fosse vicina.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere brava anche solo la metà di quanto lo era sua nonna, perché se lo fosse stata avrebbe potuto aiutarla, ma le mancava il vero talento. Per quanto ci provasse, i suoi lavori non brillavano mai abbastanza, non erano mai abbastanza tridimensionali, abbastanza vivi, abbastanza _potenti_.  
La verità, e lo sapevano entrambe, era che quando Auberon sarebbe passato a reclamare l’anima di Amarile non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno a tenere a bada gli spiriti neri. Il paese avrebbe perso la sua guardiana, e con essa i suoi preziosi sigilli, e prima o poi gli ospiti indesiderati se ne sarebbero accorti e sarebbero accorsi in massa a spalancare le porte di tutti gli abitanti.  
Quella notte nessuna delle due avrebbe dormito, e nonostante le mani le dolessero e gli occhi le bruciassero, Amarile tornò a dedicarsi alla sua tela e ai suoi intrecci, nella speranza di creare qualcosa di sufficientemente forte da perdurare fino all’arrivo della prossima tessitrice guardiana.


	22. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 22: CANTINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: The Veil (Original)  
> Ship: HowlingArrow

Mark sbuffò e diede un calcetto alla porta della cantina, che emise un breve e conciso lamento metallico senza spostarsi di un millimetro. Non che il ragazzo avesse intenzione di sfondarla... Avrebbe potuto, intendiamoci! Non è che gli mancassero le forze, bastava canalizzare un po’ del sangue mannaro che gli scorreva nelle vene, ma sarebbe stato veramente da idioti sfondare la porta della cantina di casa propria.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
Attirata dal rumore, Jocelyn si affacciò dal corridoio e gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa, il naso sporco di farina.  
«Sto litigando con la serratura.» Mark sollevò quello che un tempo era stato un normalissimo mazzo di chiavi, ma che al momento sembrava più che altro un sovraffollato garbuglio di metallo. «Tu?»  
«Cucino biscotti a tema Halloween.»  
«E come sta andando?»  
«Alla grande!»  
«A-ah...» Il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di notare l’enorme chiazza di marmellata rossa che faceva bella mostra al centro della _sua_ maglietta, al momento ostaggio di Jocelyn. Sorrise divertito, e mentre la ragazza tornava a combattere le sue battaglie culinarie, lui si voltò verso la serratura incriminata.  
«A noi due, infame...»  
Cinque minuti e trentadue tentativi dopo, Mark Davies portò a casa la prima vittoria. La chiave, una cosina piccola e mezza storta che era già tanto che si fosse infilata nella toppa, girò tre volte e fece scattare la serratura. La porta si aprì con un unico e profondo cigolio.  
«Ma eri tu?!» La voce di Jocelyn arrivò dalla cucina distorta da una risatina.  
«Sì, era il mio virile ululato.»  
Altre risate in sottofondo, interrotte bruscamente da un’imprecazione e da un successivo: «Tutto okay! Non è successo niente e non è morto nessuno.»  
Mark trattenne l’istinto di sbirciare cosa stesse succedendo ai fornelli e si disse che avrebbe avuto tempo più tardi di spaventarsi dello stato attuale della sua cucina. Si era messo in testa di fare le pulizie di Pasqua — o di Halloween, in questo caso — ed era esattamente così che avrebbe passato il pomeriggio, cascasse il mondo.  
 _Click. Click-click-click.  
_ «Ma Dio...» La luce non si accese e il giovane mannaro sospirò, aggrappandosi a tutta la sua pazienza residua. Era una lampadina vecchia, in fin dei conti, e forse si era fulminata quando sua madre era andata in cantina l’ultima volta. Poco male, aveva un piano B.  
Torcia alla mano e batterie di riserva nella tasca dei jeans, il ragazzo scese le strette scalette di legno che portavano al piano inferiore. Un misto di polvere e umidità gli riempì le narici e lui finì per starnutire due o tre volte in rapida successione. Il suo olfatto era particolarmente sviluppato, nel bene o nel male... più nel male, in quel momento.  
Trattenendo a stento l’ennesimo starnuto, il ragazzo si guardò attorno con attenzione, illuminando con il fascio di luce della torcia i numerosi scatoloni accumulati a ridosso delle pareti.  
Un vecchio appendiabiti con la cima a forma di testa di Topolino faceva bella mostra in fondo all’angolo, sporco ed impolverato, e Mark lo osservò con un fondo di inquietudine. Quel coso orribile era stato nella sua stanzetta, e probabilmente era la causa della sua persistente antipatia nei confronti del personaggio Disney. Poco più in là, appena visibile dietro scatole di plastica rigida e di cartone, c’era un cavalluccio a dondolo di legno chiaro che sua madre aveva fatto fare apposta per lui da un artigiano di Glastonbury.  
Un acuto senso di nostalgia lo colse alla sprovvista e quasi gli spezzò il fiato mentre la sua mente si riempiva del ricordo del sorriso di sua madre, perenne e luminoso, e di quella gioia che si portava sempre appresso. La stessa gioia che a lui era toccato veder appassire giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno, dopo che quel bastardo di suo padre li aveva abbandonati senza alcun preavviso. Bastò quel pensiero per sfumare la nostalgia di collera.  
Come spesso era accaduto da quando aveva scoperto la sua ereditaria natura di mannaro, Mark si ritrovò a sperare di rincontrare suo padre. Gli sarebbe bastata un’occasione, un singolo incontro per sfogare tutta la rabbia accumulata e repressa negli anni, e forse, una volta spaccata la faccia di suo padre, si sarebbe sentito meglio.  
Fu mentre l’ira bruciante della bestia gli ronzava nelle orecchie e gli riempiva il petto che si accorse che quello che stava sentendo era odore di sangue. La sua mente si rischiarò di colpo, la rabbia si rintanò in un angolo lontano e Mark si voltò in direzione delle scale col timore che Jocelyn si fosse fatta male. Gli bastò arrivare al primo gradino, tuttavia, per capire che non poteva essere così. L’odore non era di sangue fresco, ma qualcosa di vecchio, mescolato con la polvere e con l’umidità che riempivano la cantina. Si bloccò, tornò indietro ed iniziò a spostare gli scatoloni.

* * *

«JOSS! VIENI UN ATTIMO!»  
«Che caz-» Jocelyn sobbalzò, rischiando quasi di perdere la presa sulla teglia di biscotti che era sul punto di infornare. «Che c’è?!»  
Nessuna risposta, constatò la ragazza, soffiando via dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli rosa. Qualcosa non andava, ne era certa; Mark non usava mai quel tono allarmato a casaccio. Forse era rimasto incastrato sotto decine di scatoloni, o forse aveva trovato un accesso per l’Inferno — non si sarebbe sorpresa più di tanto, in caso.  
In un attimo aveva già percorso a passo svelto il corridoio e si era affacciata alla porta spalancata della cantina. Era tutto buio, ad eccezione del fascio di luce della torcia che segnalava anche la posizione del suo ragazzo. Cercando di non ammazzarsi, scese i gradini e lo raggiunse.  
«Allora? Che succed- ah.»  
Sul pavimento polveroso della cantina, illuminato dalla torcia che Mark teneva in mano, c’era uno strano simbolo tribale, tutto spigoli e spirali intrecciate. Sembrava essere stato inciso con una punta metallica o con un artiglio molto affilato e molto resistente, ed era circoscritto in un cerchio più scuro, irregolare.  
«Fammi il favore, dimmi che quella roba lì non è-»  
«Sangue. Vecchio di diversi anni, ma comunque lo è.»  
«Ovviamente! E circoscrive un simbolo strano che sicuramente sarà un tuo scarabocchio fatto da bambino, mica una cosa di cui preoccuparsi!»  
«Mmmh...»  
«Che palle...»  
«Già.»  
Mark e Jocelyn sospirarono quasi all’unisono e si scambiarono un’occhiata eloquente. I biscotti di Halloween avrebbero dovuto aspettare.


	23. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 23: VERGINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: The Veil (Original)

«Ma cos’è questa ossessione per le vergini?»  
Appena sento la domanda uscirmi di bocca ho l’impressione di aver dato fiato ad una cretinata. Anzi, sicuramente è così.  
Stacco lo sguardo dal libro che ho sotto il naso, un volume alto dieci centimetri che odora di polvere e di antico — ad occhio sembra valere una fortuna e io tremo ogni volta che devo girare pagina — e vedo che Harel mi sta fissando. Oggi i suoi occhi sono di un azzurro cristallino che ricorda il mare delle Maldive, ma ieri avevano lo stesso colore cupo dell’oceano sferzato dalla tempesta; non ho ancora capito se il cambiamento dipende dal suo umore o da qualche altro fattore.  
Comunque, lui mi fissa, io lo fisso. Ci fissiamo, e io sento le mie guance avvampare e le mie orecchie prendere fuoco. Ho detto una cretinata, è palese, e lui si sta chiedendo se ha sentito bene oppure no.  
«Era una domanda seria, Jeanne?»  
Ecco, appunto.  
«Uhm... sì?» Non arrossisco di più solo perché non credo di esserne fisicamente capace, e per mascherare l’imbarazzo inizio a giocherellare con la collanina d’oro che porto al collo, un regalo di Jordan. «S-sì. Beh... Sono curiosa. È un elemento che ritrovo con una certa frequenza.»  
Harel rinuncia a catalogare le nuove merci che sono arrivate in giornata e mi si avvicina — sono _abbastanza sicura_ che ci sia qualcosa di vivo e di molto pericoloso in una delle casse strette da quelle spesse catene di metallo, ma non ho idea di cosa sia e tutto sommato mi va bene così.  
Ha in mano un lungo pugnale dalla lama ondulata. Mi sforzo di non fargli capire che sto pensando che lo userà su di me, ma probabilmente sto fallendo miseramente.  
«...Perché hai quella faccia?»  
«Quale faccia?»  
«Quella da “ti prego non uccidermi”.»  
«Scusa...»  
Sì. Ho fallito. Ma si può cadere più in basso di quanto sto cadendo io stasera?! Quando arriva l’orario di chiusura?  
Senza farlo apposta abbasso lo sguardo sull’orologio da polso. Sono le sette, quindi Harel ha circa mezz’ora per scuoiarmi e per far sparire il mio corpo... ma non lo farà! Non avrebbe senso, giusto? In fin dei conti sono la sua commessa e apprendista, e nonostante mi si ingarbugli sempre lo stomaco ogni volta che mi sbuca alle spalle o mi fissa, non mi hai mai toccata neanche con un dito e non mi ha mai minacciata. Non so neanche io perché ogni volta che incrocio il suo sguardo ho questa sensazione di panico che mi grida: ODDIO, SCAPPA!!!  
Sono una strana persona, ma a mia discolpa Harel è più simile ad una bestia leggendaria che ad una persona qualunque. So che non è umano dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati, mi è bastato incrociare il suo sguardo e stringergli la mano per capirlo, ma ci sono dei momenti in cui lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio e mi convinco che in realtà sia un dio. E questo, ovviamente, mi spaventa.  
«Tornando alla tua domanda, ritrovi spesso quell’elemento perché alcuni rituali e preparati prevedono l’utilizzo di elementi ceduti o presi da una o più vergini. È una questione di potere intrinseco e di purezza, ma anche di sacrificio personale.»  
Il discorso mi fa sentire subito a disagio, ma la colpa è mia, sono stata io a tirarlo fuori e ho tutto il tempo di pentirmene mentre lo sento parlare di quanto valore ha il sangue, le lacrime o una ciocca di capelli di una persona vergine, e di quanto estesa sia la differenza tra gli elementi offerti da una persona adulta o da un infante.  
A dire il vero, Harel ha un bel modo di spiegare le cose. Ha una voce calma, ma non monotona, e una dialettica ricca ed invidiabile, quindi finisco per interessarmi anche quando, come adesso, avrei voglia di gettare tra di noi una bomba fumogena e scappare dritta verso l’uscita. Non lo faccio solo perché lo rispetto troppo. E perché non ho una bomba fumogena.  
«Al giorno d’oggi sono rare le persone che rinunciano al piacere personale per mantenere la propria verginità e usarla come merce di scambio» lo sento concludere, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo. «Peccato.»  
«Merce di scambio?»  
Lo so, fare il pappagallo non è carino, ma mi scappa lo stesso. Lui mi guarda e sorride, probabilmente perché mi legge in faccia tutto lo stupore che provo. Sono un libro aperto.  
«Perché sei così sorpresa? È una valuta come un’altra. Una _buona_ valuta, almeno nel mio negozio. C’è una ragazza, per esempio, che negli ultimi anni è stata così gentile da cedermi le sue lacrime in cambio di favori, di prodotti o di informazioni. Ottimi affari, sai? Purtroppo temo che questo scambio durerà ancora per poco.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ha trovato l’amore.» Avrei potuto arrivarci da sola, in effetti. Lui prosegue: «Sta tenendo duro, in realtà, e le ultime lacrime che mi ha portato erano particolarmente potenti. Adesso, più che in passato, avverto il sacrificio che c’è dietro la sua decisione di preservarsi. Ma so che non durerà. È una cosa naturale.»  
Io lo osservo rapita. Avrei mille domande da fargli. Come fa ad _avvertire_ il sacrificio che sta dietro quelle lacrime? Come riesce a quantificare il valore delle cose che scambia? Cosa o _Chi_ è, di preciso? Sto per aprire bocca con l’intenzione di pescarne una dal mazzo, ma prima che possa iniziare vengo interrotta.  
«Jeanne, cara, ma tu non dovevi uscire mezz’ora fa?»  
In che senso, scusa?  
Saranno passati cinque minuti, mi dico, e lancio un’occhiata all’orologio da polso che prontamente mi contraddice, mostrandomi prove inconfutabili: sono le 8:09 di sera, e Jordan doveva venirmi a prendere.  
Mi alzo di scatto, lasciandomi sfuggire un paio di imprecazioni in francese. In un attimo ho indossato il cappotto e stretto la sciarpa al collo — un po’ troppo, forse.  
«Buona serata, Jeanne.» Harel mi rivolge un sorriso placido.  
Ho fretta, ma nonostante questo mi soffermo ad osservare il suo riflesso sulla porta a vetri e sento alle mie spalle il fragore delle onde, l’odore di salsedine e la sfumatura oscura e spaventosa delle profondità marine. Dura solo un attimo, mi basta sbattere le palpebre per vedere la maschera del mio datore di lavoro tornare dove dovrebbe essere, ma so cosa ho _sentito_.  
Sorprendendo me stessa, mi volto, mi avvicino e mi sporgo a poggiargli un bacio sulla guancia prima di correre via.


	24. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 24: GOCCIA (Roba da Farshee 2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Teen Wolf RPG Campaign

Il legno scricchiolò sotto i piedi di Zack, che venne bloccato all’ingresso dalla sgradevole sensazione del pavimento che si spezzava sotto il suo peso, inghiottendolo nelle fondamenta della casa. L’immagine gli balenò davanti agli occhi in un flash improvviso, ma lui non cedette alla paura. Era solo una provocazione, si disse, una promessa violenta che non sarebbe stata portata a termine, almeno per il momento. Sbattendo le palpebre due o tre volte, infatti, rimise a fuoco i fatiscenti interni della villetta.  
Il pavimento era ancora solido sotto i suoi piedi, coperto qui e lì dai rimasugli di un tappeto rosicchiato dai topi e dal tempo. Si incamminò lungo il corridoio con la certezza di essere osservato, ma non avrebbe saputo dire da dove, di preciso; troppi occhi invisibili in troppi punti diversi erano rivolti verso di lui.  
Tre rettangoli vuoti che un tempo accoglievano altrettante porte, ora scardinate e abbandonate a terra, si aprivano lungo il passaggio che tagliava a metà l’intera abitazione e che si affacciava sul retro grazie ad una finestrella crepata. Sul lato destro, rivestita di un tessuto ormai sporco e ammuffito, c’era una rampa di scale; il corrimano era spaccato in più punti e schegge di legno sporgevano minacciose verso l’esterno come artigli di una belva.  
Zack si soffermò di fronte alla prima apertura, che affacciava su quella che sicuramente un tempo era stata adibita a sala da pranzo. Ad occupare il centro della stanza c’era un tavolo a base rettangolare, la cui superficie era coperta da una spessa tovaglia di polvere e disseminata di frammenti di bottiglie di birra e dai cadavere di un paio di grossi ratti. Di sedie ne erano rimaste solo tre, di cui una abbandonata a terra e con una delle quattro game rotte.  
Il ragazzo costeggiò la tavolata e si guardò attorno. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto cosa stesse cercando, non avrebbe neanche saputo cosa rispondere. Sapeva che doveva trovarsi in quella casa, che era stato _chiamato_ da qualcuno, una delle numerose anime intrappolate tra quelle mura, ma la sua consapevolezza finiva lì. Nulla di nuovo. Le percezioni del farshee, in fin dei conti, erano al 95% istinto e al 5% pianificazione, a voler essere ottimisti.  
Qualcosa si mosse sotto il tavolo, facendone vibrare la superficie. Zack fece un passo indietro, più colto alla sprovvista che spaventato, e si chinò per cercare di vedere cosa fosse, giusto in tempo per evitare una delle due sedie sane che, mossa da una forza invisibile, venne scagliata con forza verso il punto in cui si trovava lui. Ebbe appena il tempo di vedere due gambette sporche e minute, da bambina, che si muovevano rapide per raggiungere il corridoio e sparire oltre un angolo, prima di venire investito da una pioggia di schegge e frammenti di legno che lo costrinse a schermarsi il capo con le braccia.  
Non gli piaceva quell’approccio, proprio per niente, ma c’era qualcosa che gli piaceva ancora meno: era sordo. La presenza della bambina l’aveva percepita dalla vibrazione del tavolo, non dal rumore del suo movimento, né aveva sentito lo scricchiolio del legno della sedia, o l’impatto che era avvenuto alle sue spalle. Ora che ci faceva caso, da quando era entrato non aveva neanche più sentito i ritmici colpi provenienti dal primo piano.  
Sebbene non ci fossero molte cose in grado di spaventarlo, Zack inizio a sentirsi ragionevolmente inquieto, e fu solo quando si rese conto di _sentire_ il suono del proprio respiro che iniziò a rilassarsi un po’. Non che la situazione migliorasse granché con la colonna sonora dei suoi starnuti, per dire, ma almeno sapeva di non essere sordo per davvero.  
«Cerchiamo di mantenerci su toni civili, per favore.»  
La sua voce era distorta, quasi irriconoscibile. Intorno a lui, nessuna presenza in vista. Non era detto che fosse un buon segno, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di scappare via solo per qualche scheggia di legno tra i capelli.  
«Sono qui per aiutare.»  
Quasi in risposta alle sue parole, qualcosa accadde. Un singolo, cacofonico suono si propagò da un punto indefinito della casa, così forte da costringerlo a tapparsi le orecchie — un gesto del tutto inutile, purtroppo. Se qualcuno gli fosse arrivato alle spalle e avesse suonato un enorme gong sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
Zack trattenne a stento un grido di dolore che non sarebbe comunque riuscito a sentire, completamente sovrastato da quel dannato rumore. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi, anche quando la casa piombò di nuovo nel silenzio più totale.  
«In questo modo sordo ci divento davvero, però...» mugugnò, con un principio di mal di testa. Stavolta la villetta rispose meno bruscamente, restituendogli un semplice: _plick_.  
Silenzio.  
Poi un altro _plick_ , e un altro ancora, a pochi secondi l’uno dall’altro.  
Ancora sottosopra per l’esperienza appena vissuta, il giovane farshee si sforzò di tornare in sé e di individuare la fonte di quel suono. Sembrava venire dall’alto.

_Plick._

Salì le scale a due a due, finché non si trovò sul corridoio del primo piano. Cinque porte, alcune scardinate e altre chiuse, affacciavano nella sua direzione, ognuna contenente i suoi segreti ed i suoi drammi. Quel continuo gocciare sembrava più vicino, ora.

_Plick._

Si avvicinò alla prima porta chiusa, ma quando provò ad abbassare la maniglia trovò resistenza. Il metallo era caldo sotto la sua mano e lui mollò la presa non appena avvertì la temperatura aumentare ulteriormente. Lì non andava bene.

_Plick._

Era sul punto di dirigersi verso la porta dirimpetto ma cambiò idea all’ultimo secondo, guidato dall’istinto, e andò oltre. Si fermò solo una volta a ridosso di un piccolo studio devastato dallo scorrere impetuoso del tempo e dal passaggio di alcuni teppisti, con la moquette grigia e lurida, quel che restava di una scrivania rosicchiata dalle tarme, una libreria semplice con più scaffali spaccati che sani e una poltrona bucata da cui spuntava una manciata di molle arrugginite.

_Plick._

C’era odore di muffa, di urina e di qualcosa di metallico che il farshee aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene.

_Plick_.

Zack alzò lo sguardo e vide una piccola chiazza scarlatta al centro di una botola da soffitto. Un’altra goccia calò verso il basso, gli passò a pochi centimetri dal volto e si infranse sulla moquette. Solo adesso, in mezzo a tutto quel grigio da film in bianco e nero, il ragazzo riconobbe come unico elemento di colore il rosso vivo del sangue.

_Plick_.

«Ma perché voi spettri non dite mai “ehi, raggiungimi in soffitta” e basta?» Nella sua voce c’era tutta la rassegnazione di chi è abituato a simili esperienze.  
Mentre l’ennesimo _plick_ riempiva le spoglie dello studio tinto di sangue, Zack si sporse e afferrò la maniglia della botola da soffitto.


	25. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 25: SOFFITTA (Roba da Farshee 3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Teen Wolf RPG Campaign

La scala retrattile calò dal soffitto con uno sferragliare stridente e fastidioso, mentre sbuffi di polvere e di segatura di legno si propagarono nell’intera stanza. Zack starnutì un paio di volte, il viso schermato da una mano per evitare che i detriti gli finissero negli occhi. Le tracce di sangue erano sparite sia dalla moquette che dal soffitto, facendo ripiombare la casa in quel filtro grigio attraverso cui il farshee l’aveva vista dall’inizio.  
«Dio, che giornata...»  
Il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata la cellulare, giusto per appurare che non c’era campo; lo rimise nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, rinunciando così all’idea di scrivere un messaggio a Hellie. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di uscire adesso.  
Alzò lo sguardo in tempo per notare la massa di capelli spettinati della bambina che aveva intravisto all’ingresso. Lo stava osservando dalla botola e, alle sue spalle, l’ambiente sembrava immerso in un’oscurità innaturale, densa come pece. Zack sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale quando la piccola si dissolse, lasciando spazio solo allo sfondo nero.  
Frugò alla cieca nel proprio zaino e ne tirò fuori una piccola torcia da viaggio. Sarebbe stata una buona compagna in quell’avventura, si disse, specie considerando che le batterie erano state cambiate solo il giorno prima.  
«Okay, basta tergiversare. Arrivo, eh.» Nessuno rispose, ma Zack si sarebbe sorpreso del contrario.  
Zaino in spalla e torcia tra i denti, si inerpicò sulla scala retrattile, i suoi movimenti annunciati dal fastidiosissimo sferragliare di metallo arrugginito e cardini non oliati da anni. Il percorso, per quanto breve, fu abbastanza instabile da fargli prendere un paio di colpi, e quando finalmente si ritrovò carponi sul pavimento della soffitta tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo — cosa di cui si pentì amaramente appena la polvere gli finì in gola, provocandogli un attacco di tosse.  
Quando smise di tossire aveva la gola così irritata che sembrava quasi andargli a fuoco, e gli occhi umidi di lacrime.  
«Morto soffocato dalla polvere... Che gran bella fine!» borbottò con voce roca. Qualcuno rise di gusto.  
Attirato da quel suono, Zack recuperò la torcia e spostò il suo fascio luminoso a destra e a sinistra, cercando di farsi un’idea di cosa lo circondava. Man mano che la luce si spostava, le ombre la rifuggivano in maniera innaturale, più simili a timidi o minacciosi individui che a sagome di mobilio.  
La soffitta in sé era uno spazio ampio, ma sembrava piccola la metà a causa del gran numero di casse, scatoloni e mobili che ne occupava l’interno. C’erano vecchi armadi bucati dalle tarme, scatole di cartone gonfie d’umidità, sedie di legno scuro accatastate l’una sull’altra.  
Il piccolo lucernario sul fondo della stanza parve ricordarsi di esistere solo quando la torcia di Zack arrivò ad inquadrarlo, permettendo così alla fioca luce di quel nuvoloso mattino di filtrare tra lo sporco dei vetri.  
Subito sotto la finestrella c’era la bambina dai capelli spettinati. Era comparsa dal nulla, invogliata dalla luce esterna, e i suoi occhi scuri e umidi erano fissi su Zack. Lui non si limitò ad osservarla di rimando, ma la studiò con attenzione: notò il suo vestitino chiaro e di tessuto leggero, adatto al clima estivo e macchiato di sangue all’altezza del collo, le sue ginocchia sbucciate, il piede sinistro protetto da una scarpetta nera e lucida e quello destro solo dal calzino bordato da fiorellini ricamati. Stava stringendo qualcosa tra le mani ma era impossibile vedere cosa fosse a quella distanza. Nel complesso, comunque, non le avrebbe dato più di otto anni.  
Incerto, mosse un passo verso di lei e vide il suo volto dipingersi di panico, le sue spalle irrigidirsi. Aveva davvero paura che potesse farle del male.  
«Ehi, stai tranquilla. Non ti faccio niente.» Zack sorrise e smise di avanzare. Si chinò sulle ginocchia per sembrare meno alto, cosa che sembrò rassicurare lo spettro della bambina. «Non posso farti del male, lo sai, sì?»  
«Non è vero.» rispose lei. Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, ma prima che potesse chiederle qualcosa, la bambina proseguì: «La signora della cucina dice che fai paura e che una volta ha sentito il tuo grido arrivare dal Golden Gate Bridge. Si sente che non sei come le altre persone che entrano qui. Si sente che sei diverso. Che sei... _un po’ morto_.»  
«Non sono un po’ morto. Sono un farshee» la corresse Zack. La bambina gli rispose con uno sguardo interrogativo. «Diciamo che sono legato a doppio filo con la morte, ecco. A volte la sento arrivare e questo mi permette di evitarla, ma... non sempre. Quando non riesco a fermarla, faccio del mio meglio per rimettere tutto in ordine.»  
«E vedi noi fantasmi come vedi le persone vive?»  
«Più o meno. Viaggio a metà tra le due strade.»  
«Quindi sei un po’ morto.»  
Zack aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse senza sapere bene cosa dire. In un certo senso era una logica inoppugnabile. Era sul punto di darle ragione quando si rese conto che la bambina era più vicina, ferma a circa un metro da lui, seduta per terra. Stava ancora giocherellando con qualcosa, un portachiavi di plastica con il logo di un cane. Zack aggrottò la fronte, sicuro che quell’oggetto stesse solleticando la sua memoria. Dove lo aveva già visto?  
«Io non riesco ad andare via...» sospirò la piccola. La sua voce era sottile e triste. «Sono incastrata qui.»  
«Era casa tua, questa?»  
«No. Non so neanche dove sto, di preciso. Non conosco questa strada.»  
Zack aggrottò la fronte, non aspettandosi quel genere di risposta. Il più delle volte gli spettri avevano familiarità con i luoghi che infestavano.  
«Allora perché ti trovi in questa villa?» le chiese, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo. «È qui che è successo?»  
Non c’era bisogno di specificare, entrambi sapevano dove quella domanda volesse andare a parare. La bambina si mosse a disagio, la sua immagine divenne sempre più sfocata, fino a sparire, e il portachiavi cadde sul pavimento impolverato con un tintinnio. Zack si chinò a raccoglierlo e lo osservò più da vicino. Si trattava di plastica rigida, la superficie graffiata in più punti; il logo a forma di cane era quello di un Pet Shop che l’indirizzo stampato sul retro collocava dall’altra parte della città.  
«È successo al piano di sotto.» La voce della bambina era più lontana, adesso, e la sagoma nascosta dietro gli scatoloni a ridosso del muro. Poggiò la manina aperta contro la parete, con cautela. «Però io sono qui.»  
Zack si avvicinò, ma stavolta la bambina non scappò via. Si affiancò a lei e illuminò la zona con la torcia, alla ricerca di tracce visibili. In quel punto, sebbene rovinata dall’umidità, la tinta sembrava leggermente meno opaca rispetto a quella sulle altre pareti.  
«Non ci siamo ancora presentati, comunque. Io sono Zack Grayson. E tu?»  
«Piacere, Zack Grayson. Io sono Amanda Lee.»  
«Che bel nome!» Zack le sorrise di cuore, con dolcezza, poi si voltò verso il muro e lo colpì con le nocche, pur non avendone bisogno. Sapeva già che quella parete gli avrebbe risposto con un suono vuoto.


	26. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 26: SUSSURRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: DC Universe

_Corri.  
_ Tavi si voltò di scatto e guardò oltre la propria spalla, punto da cui era certa di aver sentito provenire quel sussurro. Sua sorella, comodamente sdraiata su un telo color lilla, sollevò gli occhiali da sole e le scoccò un’occhiata interrogativa.  
«Che c’è? Una vespa?»  
Non le rispose, ancora distratta dall’ _altra voce_ , quella che le aveva intimato di correre. Non era la prima volta che la sentiva, e anche stavolta non era riuscita a capire se si trattasse di una voce femminile o maschile, o entrambe le cose. L’unica cosa certa era che le sussurrava sempre la stessa cosa: _corri_.  
Ma lei, a dare retta a quel sussurro e a mettersi a correre, non ci pensava neanche, perché aveva come il sospetto che, se lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe ritrovata a sputare un polmone e le sue gambe non avrebbero retto più di cinque o sei falcate.  
Tavi Keythorn aveva passato un buon 80% della sua vita allettata, palleggiata tra il materasso di casa propria, quello dell’ospedale di Gotham City e quelli delle numerose cliniche private con cui i suoi genitori avevano preso contatto. Aveva festeggiato gli ultimi cinque compleanni con il ragionevole sospetto che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che spegneva le candeline, e il diciassettesimo in particolare era stato l’anno della certezza assoluta. Non ci sarebbe stato un diciotto sulla sua prossima torta. Non ci sarebbe stata neanche una torta. Sarebbe stato improbabile anche solo vedere l’inizio del 2002.  
Quando da una clinica privata di Metropolis avevano provato su di lei una terapia sperimentale ad alto rischio, era stata letteralmente ripresa per i capelli, un piede già nella tomba. Che il trattamento avesse funzionato con effetto immediato, poi, era stata una sorpresa per tutti. Anzi, più che una sorpresa, un miracolo.  
Ecco perché oggi era lì, a godersi quella giornata di fine aprile così assolata da sembrare giugno, con i piedi ammollo nella piscina e sua sorella Janet che prendeva il sole poco più in là. Forse era proprio quello il punto, pensò Tavi: era così disabituata a trovarsi all’esterno che le erano bastati quindici minuti sotto il sole per avere le traveggole. Certo, questo non spiegava come mai quello stesso identico sussurro lo avesse sentito la sera prima, mentre era in casa...  
«Oh, c’è una vespa o no?!» incalzò Janet, iniziando ad agitarsi. «Guarda che se ci sono le vespe devi dirmelo!»  
«Eh?» Tavi le rivolse uno sguardo confuso. «Ah! No, niente vespe. Era una mosca.»  
«Uff! Meno male!» Janet, che era già pronta a scattare via, si stese nuovamente sul telo, stavolta a pancia in giù. «Esci con me, stasera?»  
«Dove vai?»  
«In discoteca, ovviamente!»  
« _Ovviamente..._ » Tavi sbuffò via una ciocca di capelli scuri dal viso. L’idea di ritrovarsi in una stanzona scura, piena di luci stroboscopiche e con la musica a tutto volume, non la ispirava per niente.  
«Dai, dimmi di sì ogni tanto!»  
«Magari un’altra volta...»  
«Che guastafeste!» Janet le mollò un calcetto dietro la schiena. «E prima stavi male, e adesso non te la senti di uscire. Che palle!»  
«Lo sai che non conosco nessuno.»  
«Non puoi conoscere nessuno se non esci mai, Tavi!»  
Beh, sua sorella non aveva tutti i torti, in effetti. Solo che a lei, le amiche di Janet, non stavano granché simpatiche. Non aveva nulla contro quelle ragazze, solo che avevano gusti ed interessi così diversi dai suoi che quando si ritrovava in loro compagnia finiva col non parlare affatto, e non è che fosse un passatempo molto divertente.  
«Uscirò, ma ai miei tempi.»  
«Mamma mia, che noio-»  
Sentendo Janet interrompersi, Tavi si voltò a guardarla e la trovò assorta a fissare un punto della facciata di Villa Keythorn. La imitò, sul punto di chiederle cosa ci fosse di così interessante da quella parte, ma non ne ebbe bisogno. I suoi occhi, quasi calamitati da una forza invisibile, si soffermarono sulla sagoma di uno dei domestici e capì subito perché Janet lo stesse fissando; c’era qualcosa di strano nei suoi movimenti, nel modo in cui stava incespicando, come se...  
«OH MIO DIO!»  
Sua sorella, con quel grido, sembrò premere un invisibile interruttore e Tavi sentì i suoi muscoli guizzare.  
Per un istante il tempo si fermò e, se solo lo avesse desiderato, la ragazza avrebbe avuto modo di osservare con tutta la calma del mondo le ali immobili di un’ape sul bordo della piscina, una piccola foglia ferma a mezz’aria, né attaccata al ramo dell’albero da cui si era appena staccata né posata a terra, gli occhiali da sole sospesi a metà tra la mano di Janet e l’erba verde del prato, o la sagoma del domestico che, perso l’equilibrio a causa di un giramento di testa, stava per precipitare dal balcone del secondo piano di Villa Keythorn. Invece fece quello che il sussurro, ora tanto forte da sembrare amplificato da una cassa di risonanza, le intimò.

_Corri._

Gli occhiali caddero sull’erba, l’ape volò via dal bordo della piscina e la fogliolina si adagiò a terra. Il domestico, anziché cadere al di là del parapetto, sembrò riuscire miracolosamente a tirarsi indietro, appena in tempo.  
«Cazzo!» strillò Janet, saltando in piedi con tanta fretta da rischiare di inciampare sul bordo del telo di stoffa. «Ero sicura che sarebbe caduto! Oddio, non so come ha fatto a non cadere! Hai visto?! Cazzo-cazzo-cazzo! Aspetta qui, vado ad avvisare dentro e a vedere come sta!»  
Senza attendere una risposta, la ragazza infilò le ciabatte infradito lilla in tinta con il telo e corse verso l’ingresso di villa Keythorn.  
Tavi, dal canto suo, rimase immobile, con il cuore in gola e i muscoli tesi, ancora sottosopra per aver salvato la vita a quell’uomo ed essere tornata al suo posto nell’arco di un secondo scarso.


	27. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 27: LUCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Glarecave (Original)

Simon Miller aprì gli occhi di scatto, certo di aver percepito _qualcosa_. Il buio in cui era immersa la sua camera da letto gli sembrò subito claustrofobico, una sensazione ormai diventata costante nella sua vita. Ogni volta che si svegliava nel cuore della notte, con la certezza di aver sentito la sirena di una nave provenire dal porto, andava sempre nella stessa maniera: un peso enorme gli si fermava sul petto, rendendogli difficile respirare, e i suoi arti si rifiutavano di muoversi. Quella notte non fu diverso.  
Per quanto si sforzasse di stringere i pugni, le sue mani rimasero immobili, come anche le sue gambe, nonostante l’uomo si stesse imponendo di mettersi a sedere sul bordo del letto. Dalla sua bocca uscì un gemito basso, pieno di frustrazione e di ansia.  
Doveva accendere la luce. Era quello il trucco: se arrivava a premere l’interruttore dell’abat-jour sul comodino, tutto tornava sempre alla normalità.  
La sua mano ebbe un rapido scatto nervoso e Simon si illuse di essersi sbloccato, ma dovette ricredersi subito. Era come se una forza invisibile, un altro sé beffardo e crudele, lo stesse tenendo inchiodato a quel fottuto letto. E più rimaneva lì, immobile, più aveva l’impressione che la sua stanza fosse troppo buia, che le luci provenienti dai lampioni esterni fossero troppo fioche, che le ombre e le sagome del mobilio fossero troppo aguzze e minacciose. C’erano state volte in cui aveva avuto perfino l’impressione che si muovessero attorno a lui, come predatori pronti a saltargli alla gola.  
Il sudore aveva iniziato a gelarglisi addosso. Doveva aver calciato via la coperta durante il sonno, per il caldo, ma adesso sentiva il freddo entrargli nelle ossa e aumentare ulteriormente la pressione sul suo petto. C’era uno spiffero da qualche parte? Eppure era certo di aver chiuso tutte le finestre, la sera prima — aveva controllato due volte.  
Erano trascorsi interminabili minuti quando, finalmente, Simon rotolò su un fianco con tanta enfasi da crollare sul pavimento. Cadde sul braccio destro, di peso, e accolse la scossa di dolore con un misto di rabbia e sollievo. _Sentire_ andava bene.  
Alla cieca, mentre le ombre della stanza gli vorticavano attorno, allungò una mano verso il comodino. Il _click_ dell’interruttore fu un suono piacevole e rassicurante, come piacevole fu la visione della luce che si propagò per l’intera stanza come un paladino in carica. Le ombre si ritrassero, si nascosero sotto il letto, dietro la libreria, nell’angolo della poltrona, e non si affacciarono più.  
«Dio, grazie!»  
Simon si lasciò ricadere sulla schiena, il respiro affannato e i capelli madidi di sudore. Aveva ancora freddo, ma la luce era come una metaforica coperta e in quel momento se la stava godendo tutta. Aprì e chiuse i pugni un paio di volte, piegò le ginocchia e infine, con tutta la calma del mondo, si mise a sedere, la schiena poggiata contro il bordo del letto.  
Non poteva andare avanti così, si disse, mentre allungava una mano a recuperare la coperta di lana, tutta attorcigliata su sé stessa ai piedi del materasso; la aprì per bene e se la strinse attorno alle spalle.  
Doveva chiamare Steven, subito.  
Seppur incerto sulle gambe formicolanti, si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso lo spazio di tre metri per tre che amava chiamare “salone”, lasciandosi dietro una scia di luci accese. Vista dall’esterno, casa sua doveva sembrare una specie di albero di Natale.  
Aveva appena alzato la cornetta quando vide ciò lampeggiava, rosso su nero, al centro del quadrante dell’orologio da tavolo: 03:39.  
Simon riagganciò, sentendosi un completo idiota. Lui e Steven potevano anche essere migliori amici da una vita, ma se lo avesse chiamato ad un orario del genere gli avrebbe fatto prendere un infarto. Perché disturbarlo adesso quando avrebbe potuto parlarci l’indomani?  
Avvolto nella coperta di lana a quadri rossi e neri, l’uomo si guardò attorno con aria smarrita. Aveva addosso ancora la stanchezza del giorno prima, e tra meno di tre ore la sua radiosveglia gli avrebbe ricordato che era il momento di iniziare una nuova giornata di lavoro in officina. Se solo avesse avuto sonno...  
Mesto, tornò in camera e sedette a gambe incrociate al centro del letto disfatto, tra le lenzuola stropicciate. Lasciò la luce della abat-jour accesa, come quando era bambino, e insieme ad essa attese l’arrivo dell’alba.


	28. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 28: PONTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

Il ponte di collegamento sulla cima della Gola di Massa Elvera, uno dei luoghi più suggestivi che si potevano trovare girovagando lungo la zona meridionale della catena montuosa dei Myrali, era una strisciolina scricchiolante fatta di corde e travi di legno dall’aspetto malfermo e consumato. Anche coloro che non soffrivano le altezze spesso si ritrovavano con le ginocchia di burro mentre attraversavano quella sottile e vacillante zona di passaggio, unico collegamento tra il paese di Selliras e le rovine dell’antica città di Elvera, la stessa che aveva dato il nome alla gola. Ed era proprio alle rovine che erano dirette le due sagome sullo sfondo, almeno in teoria...  
Ferrek, fermo esattamente a metà del ponte, aveva le braccia conserte poggiate sulla spessa corda che faceva da corrimano ed era sporto leggermente in avanti, lo sguardo perso verso il basso. Parecchi metri più in là, ben ancorato al bordo, Hans, il suo assistente, lo guardava con un misto di allarme e perplessità.  
«Capo?»  
Nessuna risposta dal felida.  
«Capo, ci sei?»  
Ancora una volta, a rispondergli fu solo l’eco.  
«Feeeerrek?»  
Già il fatto che avesse azzeccato il suo nome era un miracolo, considerando quanto a lungo lo aveva chiamato _Felix_. Fortunatamente, il ragazzone aveva capito che era il caso di imprimersi a fuoco “Ferrek” nel cervello quando il felida aveva giurato sul nome di Auberon che lo avrebbe fatto fuori se si fosse sentito chiamare _Felix_ un’altra volta. E i giuramenti fatti nominando Auberon erano una cosa seria. Molto seria. _Serissima_!  
L’esploratore, sentendosi chiamare per l’ennesima volta, si voltò in direzione dell’umano e gli scoccò un’occhiata molto seccata.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Uhm...» Hans cercò di ripercorrere mentalmente le sue ultime azioni, ma non gli sembrava di aver fatto niente di male. Nulla che potesse spingere il suo capo a buttarsi di sotto, comunque. «Niente, solo... Ti sei accorto che stai lì, fermo al centro del ponte, da un pochino?» Un po’ tanto, eh. Lì sopra, pure trenta secondi erano troppi.  
«Ma non mi dire! E chi avrebbe mai potuto accorgersene. Ero così convinto di essere già arrivato in fondo, pensa te!»  
«Ah.»  
Quello era sarcasmo, indubbiamente. Ferrek faceva un sacco di sarcasmo, e Hans aveva imparato a riconoscerne le varie intonazioni e a definirne i livelli di pericolosità. Quando Ferrek usava _quel tono_ unito al sarcasmo c’era sempre un po’ di cui preoccuparsi.  
«Ma che stai facendo?»  
«Sto riflettendo, Hans. Ti capita mai?»  
«A volte.»  
«Fantastico. Allora saprai che quando la gente riflette, raramente vuole essere disturbata.»  
Hans esitò. Si guardò alle spalle, dove l’altro lato della gola — con quel bel terreno stabile, solido, assolutamente incapace di oscillare a destra e sinistra alla prima folata di vento — aveva un’aria estremamente invitante. Per un attimo fu quasi tentato di procedere da solo verso l’altro capo del ponte, ma quando fece per dar voce a quel pensiero si ritrovò nuovamente ad osservare il suo capo, con quell’aria assorta e le lunghe orecchie da lince tirate indietro.  
 _Oh dèi_ , pensò, _questo vuole buttarsi di sotto per davvero!  
_ «Senti, capo...»  
«Hans, per tutte le sante puttane di Lanthir, PERCHÉ MI DISTURBI?!»  
L’umano sobbalzò, un po’ perché l’eco aveva ripetuto con inquietante intensità le parole di Ferrek, un po’ perché quest’ultimo, voltandosi di scatto, aveva fatto oscillare pericolosamente quel dannato ponte. Si aggrappò con forza al corrimano di corda, trattenendo un’imprecazione.  
«Perché che cazzo di posto è, ‘sto ponte, per riflettere?! EH?!»  
Ecco, avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli quello! Ma non poteva, che diamine. Era il suo capo, e ai capi non si risponde così. Allora perché l’eco stava ripetendo quelle esatte parole? Le aveva solo pensate, giusto? _Giusto_?!  
Completamente nel panico, Hans cercò lo sguardo del felida e lo vide fissarlo di rimando con gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione sorpresa. L’aveva detto ad alta voce, mannaggia a Grynear!  
«Qu-quello che volevo dire, boss, è... uhm...» balbettando, Hans provò disperatamente a mettere una toppa alla situazione. «Ecco... Non ti sembra un posto un po’ pericoloso per riflettere?»  
Che si fosse ripreso per l’incazzatura o per il fatto che il suo assistente avesse alzato la voce con lui, Ferrek sembrò subito un po’ meno distratto e distante di prima. Si allontanò dal bordo del ponte e mosse qualche passo in avanti, riducendo le distanze tra sé e l’umano.  
 _Ecco, ora mi carica_ , pensò Hans, preparandosi a reggersi con tutte le sue forze al corrimano. Ma non ci fu nessuna carica da parte del felida, solo un lungo e frustrato sospiro.  
«Questo posto sarebbe piaciuto molto a Lialed.»  
Non era la prima volta che Hans sentiva quel nome, ma non è che sapesse granché di questo tizio, a parte che era stato l’assistente di Ferrek prima di lui e apparentemente se l’era cavata molto meglio. E che, ad un certo punto, aveva mollato la carriera di esploratore per tornarsene a casa. Incerto su cosa dire, l’umano rimase in silenzio per permettere al felida di proseguire.  
«Intendiamoci» riprese Ferrek, «probabilmente si sarebbe lagnato perché “ _è pericolosissimo, le corde potrebbero cedere!_ ” o “ _soffro troppo di vertigini, non posso passare!_ ”. Ma poi sarebbe venuto comunque e sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta davanti a questo panorama mozzafiato.» Il felida rifletté qualche istante e ridacchiò. «Poi gli sarebbero cedute le gambe e a me sarebbe toccato trascinarlo dall’altro lato, di peso. Ma gli sarebbe piaciuto un sacco!»  
«Oh.» Quindi questo Lialed era più fifone di lui, constatò Hans, che tuttavia evitò di dare fiato alla bocca. Se il suo capo era sul viale dei ricordi, a lui stava l’arduo compito di assecondarlo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per convincerlo ad arrivare alla fine di quel dannato ponte! «E quindi... come mai vi siete separati?»  
Forse non era proprio la domanda migliore, si disse il ragazzone, visto che tutto nell’atteggiamento di Ferrek, dallo sguardo astioso alle orecchie tirate indietro, mostrava quanto fosse di pessimo umore. Doveva lavorare sulla scelta delle parole...  
«Ah, bella domanda! Non lo so. Ha parlato di doveri verso famiglia, e bla bla bla, ma io so che stava mentendo.» Agitando nervosamente la coda, il felida riprese a camminare verso Hans. Lo superò con un saltello agile e all’umano quasi prese un infarto, tanto il ponte iniziò ad oscillare.  
«Oddei!»  
«Lo so. È una cosa così meschina, vero?»  
Hans, che stava ancora cercando di ritrovare il proprio equilibrio afferrandosi al corrimano, rispose con un prolungato gemito, che Ferrek interpretò come un assenso.  
«Ti è mai capitato di essere abbandonato da un amico?»  
«G-gnnn...»  
«No, eh? Buon per te, guarda. Mi auguro che non ti capiti mai. Io ci sono rimasto malissimo. Mollato così, come un pulcioso gatto randagio, senza uno straccio di spiegazione sincera. Che poi, è proprio questo che non mi va giù: mi ha guardato dritto negli occhi e ha _mentito_! E io che credevo fossimo amici!» Si voltò di scatto, cercando lo sguardo del povero assistente. «Ti rendi conto, Hans?!»  
«S-sì, come no! Ma ti prego, capo, cerca di guardare avanti!»  
«Lo so, dovrei provarci... Ma non è così facile.» Fraintendendo completamente il motivo di quella richiesta, Ferrek sbuffò e proseguì a passo spedito. «Ci sono cose che ti lasci alle spalle e sai che deve andare così, che non c’è altro da fare, ma con Lialed... Come faccio a guardare avanti? Sento che ho lasciato le cose in sospeso. Forse è colpa mia? L’ho ferito? Ma in quel caso, perché non dirmelo? Non merito neanche una risposta sincera?» Una breve pausa, solo per sospirare pesantemente, poi il felida riprese a parlare. «Però non ha neanche senso torturarsi così per qualcuno che non ti dice la verità e non risponde neanche alle tue lettere... Che dire? Hai ragione, devo guardare avanti. La vita è troppo breve, specie quella di noi esploratori. Certo, non è facile quando ci rimani così male. Mi ero affezionato veramente tanto a Lialed... Ci sono mattine che mi sveglio e penso ancora di trovare lui, al tuo posto, ma non posso continuare a sbattere la testa contro questo spigolo. Non posso continuare a dirmi “oh, per gli dèi, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto questo posto!” o “avrebbe adorato assaggiare questo piatto!”, giusto? È... _sbagliato_. Le cose vanno come devono andare, e indietro nel tempo non si torna. Devo andare avanti, sì... Caspita, Hans, è un ottimo consiglio! Nascondi molta saggezza dietro quello sguardo perso, devo dartene atto.»  
«Oh, grazie!»  
In realtà Hans era più grato di aver raggiunto la fine del ponte che di aver ricevuto quel complimento, ma si guardò bene dal dirlo ad alta voce, stavolta, limitandosi a rivolgere al suo capo un sorriso incerto, mentre si inginocchiava a terra per toccare con affetto la solida roccia della Gola di Massa Elvera.


	29. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 29: ROSSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Varanthos (Original)

«Allora? Come mi sta?»  
La giovane Amele fece una mezza piroetta e la lunga gonna di velluto rosso si mosse con lei. Le stava a pennello, pensò Leethys, che d’altronde non aveva ancora visto qualcosa che le calzasse veramente male. Sarebbe riuscita a risultare fantastica anche con un sacco di patate addosso.  
Amele de Valier aveva tutti i tratti caratteristici che Leethys accostava, grazie alle numerose favole di stampo epico che aveva sentito in orfanotrofio, ad una persona di nobili origini: era gentile, altruista, coraggiosa. Ed era bella! Non che la bellezza in sé fosse proprio un prerequisito necessario, pensava l’archeva, ma le favole parlavano chiaro e gli eroi e le eroine, rigorosamente di nobili origini, erano bellissimi e bellissime, quindi la sua migliore amica rientrava nei canoni al cento per cento.  
«Ti sta benissimo.» Leethys reclinò il capo da un lato e aggrottò la fronte. «E dire che, a vederla sulla stampella, sembrava così anonima!»  
«Non lo so... Secondo me ti incupisce.»  
A parlare era stata Erwynn, seduta comodamente su uno dei divanetti messi a disposizione dalla boutique. Leethys si voltò a guardarla come se si aspettasse di vederla barcollare a causa dell’alcol, e la felida ricambiò la sua occhiata con la solita sufficienza, lisciandosi distrattamente la lunga coda di pelo bianco con le mani. Accanto a lei, Sophie annuì con convinzione per sottolinearne le parole.  
«Ma state fuori?»  
Leethys sputò fuori quelle parole prima di potersene rendere conto, e una parte di lei si riempì di soddisfazione nel vedere le espressioni di quelle due riempirsi di stupore e di disapprovazione. Non c’era giorno in cui la felida e l’umana non la trattassero come la peggiore zotica sulla faccia della terra, tutto perché, al contrario di loro, Leethys non era nata in una famiglia nobile ma era, testuali parole, uno _scarto da orfanotrofio_. Trattarle come se non ci fosse alcun divario sociale a separarle era uno dei pochi passatempi attraverso cui Leethys riusciva a tollerare la loro presenza, e ancora si chiedeva come potessero, quelle due scope in culo con la puzza sotto al naso, essere amiche di una persona straordinaria come Amele de Valier.  
«Come ti permetti?» sibilò Erwynn, assottigliando lo sguardo e rizzando leggermente il pelo all’altezza della nuca. «Due anni che ci frequenti e ancora non hai imparato come ci si rivolge tra persone educate?»  
«Due anni che vi _sopporto_ » corresse l’archeva, ben lungi dal sentirsi intimidita o offesa dalle parole della felida. «E comunque non è colpa mia se siete tutte e due cieche e avete bisogno di farvi fare degli occhiali. Quante sono queste? Riuscite a contarle?»  
Appena Leethys sollevò tre dita, Erwynn gonfiò ulteriormente il pelo e Sophie mise su il suo migliore broncio. Amele, in compenso, scoppiò a ridere.  
«Va bene, va bene, ho preso nota di tutti i pareri.» La giovane nobile riavvitò i lunghi capelli castani e si avvicinò al trio. «Calmatevi tutte quante, non c’è bisogno di litigare.»  
«Io non sto litigando! Sto aiutando le tue amiche a capire se hanno bisogno o no degli occhiali.»  
«Stronza...»  
«A-ah! Linguaggio, micetta!»  
«Non osare puntarmi il tuo sporco dito contro!»  
«Perché? Hai paura di prendere qualche rara malattia, tipo... _l’archevite_ _acuta_? Aspetta, vengo più vicina.»  
«MA CHE SCHIFO! TIENI TE STESSA E LA TUA SALIVA LONTANO DA ME, ZOTICA ARCHEVA!»  
«Ragazze, dai...» Amele fece del suo meglio per attirare la loro attenzione, ma la sua voce si perse in un tripudio di risate malevole — di Leethys — e di gridolini schifati — da parte delle altre due. Sospirò rassegnata, prima di voltarsi verso l’unica altra persona presente nell’ampio e lussuoso camerino della boutique. «E tu che ne pensi, Tixir? La gonna mi sta bene come dice Lee, o mi incupisce come dicono le altre?»  
La savar, che fino a quel momento era rimasta zitta e in piedi in un angolino, reclinò il capo da un lato. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso per qualche secondo di troppo sulla figura di Amele; gli occhi gialli e distanti, da rettile, la studiarono da capo a piedi più di una volta mentre la lunga coda squamosa batteva distrattamente sul pavimento.  
«Rosso su pelle chiara mi fa venire fame» disse infine, con quella voce roca e piatta che metteva a disagio in molti, ma a cui Amele e Leethys erano ormai abituate. «Il rosso attira l’attenzione dei predatori, e quella gonna in particolare ha lo stesso colore del sangue. Per alcune tribù savar saresti la preda più ambita, in confronto a tutte le altre.»  
«Ah...»  
Il disagio piombò nel camerino.  
Amele guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio, poi la savar, poi di nuovo il proprio riflesso, mentre alle sue spalle Leethys, Ermynn e Sophie erano ancora prese a litigare. Sentirsi definire come una “preda ambita”, pronta per essere sbranata, le mancava. Se suo fratello Orion fosse stato lì, probabilmente a quel punto lo avrebbe trovato a rotolarsi a terra dalle risate.  
«Ti ho offesa.»  
«Cosa? No!» esclamò Amele in direzione della savar. Insomma, ormai erano due anni che frequentava Tixir, e la conosceva abbastanza da sapere quali uscite aspettarsi, almeno il più delle volte. Colpa sua che le aveva posto quella domanda, piuttosto. I savari e la moda non andavano esattamente a braccetto.  
«Hai fatto la faccia da “aiuto-aiuto”» insistette Tixir, serissima. «Me lo ha spiegato Leethys. Quando fai la faccia “aiuto-aiuto”, vuol dire che ho detto qualcosa che non va. Degli altri pelle-morbida non mi importa, ma non voglio offendere te perché sei mia amica.»  
Conversazione surreale, quella, ma che riuscì a restituire ad Amele un sorriso allegro e sincero. Detta da un savar, quella frase aveva un che di veramente tenero.  
«Comunque non è vero che quel rosso ti incupisce. Ti rende molto brillante, invece. Molto visibile.» Lo sforzo di Tixir era palese, in quel momento; lo si poteva leggere nella sua aria assorta o nel modo in cui la sua coda aveva iniziato a muoversi, più rapida e scattosa, come ogni volta che si impegnava molto in qualcosa di difficile. Nel caso di un savar, la difficoltà stava proprio nel pensare e nell’esprimersi come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi individuo civilizzato. «Parlando come una pelle-morbida... Ti sta molto bene. Dovresti comprarla, tanto a Temerith non ci sono tribù savar aggressive. Beh, non ci sono tribù savar e basta. Hai... capito, vero?»  
Amele rise, ma non perché le parole della savar fossero ridicole. Rise di contentezza, perché Tixir, a modo suo, le aveva detto delle cose molto belle e lei ne era felice.  
Si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio, poi annuì con aria decisa: quel rosso le stava bene, e quella gonna sarebbe tornata al Tempio della Rodine con lei!


	30. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 30: SOGNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Castlevania Lords of Shadow RPG Campaign

«Sei il peggior giocatore di scacchi della storia. Lo sai, sì?»  
Con quelle parole, Laura alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria drammatica e sbuffò. Non che ne avesse davvero bisogno, di sbuffare, essendo una vampira, ma di tanto in tanto le piaceva farlo, tanto per sottolineare quanto fosse seccata dal trovarsi di fronte un avversario così mediocre.  
Dall’altro lato del tavolino in ferro battuto, Faol sorrise. Non gli era mai pesato perdere contro Laura, d’altronde aveva avuto molto meno tempo di lei per esercitarsi o per inventare tattiche da scacchista esperto.  
A batterla era riuscito solo due volte. Due episodi isolati durante i quali una persona normale si sarebbe pentita di non aver lasciato vincere la vampira, visto che quest’ultima non sapeva assolutamente perdere con sportività, ma che invece per Faol si erano rivelati estremamente divertenti, con Laura che sbraitava e spaccava qualsiasi cosa le capitasse sotto mano, e lui che si rotolava a terra dal ridere.  
«Mi hai insegnato tu a giocare» disse Faol, mentre spostava la propria torre. «Forse non mi hai insegnato tanto bene.»  
La vampira lo guardò come se avesse bestemmiato. «Impossibile.»  
«Magari è per questo che perdo così spesso. Perché mi hai insegnato male, così da poter vincere ogni volta che giochiamo.»  
Quell’accusa gli uscì così poco credibile che dovette trattenere una risatina. Laura, d’altro canto, gli scoccò un’occhiata severa, come se quell’ipotesi l’avesse offesa moltissimo. Poi anche lei cedette e scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  
«Che idea scema! Come se avessi bisogno di insegnarti male qualcosa per stracciarti.»  
«La tua modestia mi commuove ogni volta.»  
«Oh, Faol, se solo potessi ancora piangere, adesso piangerei dal ridere!»  
«Ehi! Ti ricordo che ti ho battuta ben due volte!» sottolineò il ragazzo.  
«Solo perché mi ero distratta. E tu hai barato!»  
«Attenzione, Laura. Queste sono accuse molto pesanti.»  
I pezzi sulla scacchiera rimasero immobili per diversi minuti, unici testimoni delle risate divertite e delle frecciatine che l’umano e la vampira continuarono a lanciarsi per un po’, nel loro personalissimo modo di dimostrarsi affetto. Quando i due presero una pausa, Faol aveva le guance in fiamme dal troppo ridere e gli occhi rossi di Laura quasi brillavano di vita.  
Abbandonato contro lo schienale della poltrona rivestita di velluto scuro, Faol rimase ad osservare l’amica che giocherellava con uno dei pezzi che gli aveva sottratto, un alfiere di legno chiaro laccato, e fu travolto da un’ondata di nostalgia. Sembrava trascorsa un’eternità dall’ultima volta che si era ritrovato seduto in uno dei salotti di Castel Bernhard in compagnia della vampira.  
«Mi sei mancata» disse, senza quasi accorgersene.  
Gli era mancato tutto di lei: la sua voce alta e squillante, le sue battute scorrette, la sua assoluta incapacità di accettare una sconfitta, la maturità che si nascondeva dietro la giovanissima facciata, le loro partite a scacchi e le lunghe chiacchierate attraverso gli specchi. Gli erano mancate persino quelle ridicole acconciature con cui amava raccogliere i lunghissimi capelli.  
Lei lo guardò e sorrise, scoprendo i lunghi canini. Non c’era né malizia né scherno nel suo sguardo, ma Faol fu certo di intravedere la stessa malinconia che probabilmente si rispecchiava anche sul suo volto.  
«Certo che ti sono mancata. Sono una personalità che resta impressa, io...» Laura ticchettò le unghie sul piccolo alfiere di legno. «Ma tanto ti sei fatto nuovi amici, no?» Era forse un accenno di fastidio quello nella sua voce?  
«Sei gelosa, Laura?»  
«Non essere ridicolo.»  
«Sei gelosa!» Faol rise di gusto, e rise ancora più forte quando l’alfiere di legno gli venne lanciato addosso.  
«Non è divertente...» la sentì borbottare mentre incrociava le braccia al petto e accavallava le gambe sotto la lunga gonna di tessuto bordeaux.  
«Un po’ lo è» le rispose, ma intanto la risata si stava trasformando di nuovo in un sorriso nostalgico. «Non sei stata rimpiazzata da nessuno, lo sai?» Laura finse di non capire e gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa. «Non importa quanti amici mi faccio, nessuno potrà sostituirti.»  
Pronunciare quella frase fu doloroso. Le parole, nonostante fossero uscite dalla sua bocca, lo colpirono come sottili punte di spilloni. Per un attimo gli mancò il respiro e istintivamente serrò le dita — almeno una di troppo, si rese conto — sui braccioli della poltrona. Laura, seduta di fronte a lui, gli rivolse un’occhiata intensa.  
«Devi andare avanti, Faol.»  
«Avanti? Ancora un po’?» Faol rise, ma stavolta la risata uscì molto più amara delle precedenti. Il suo sguardo venne calamitato verso la copertina di un libro poggiato su un tavolino poco distante, e si accorse di non riuscire a leggere il titolo. «Non c’è stata una volta in cui non sia andato avanti, da quella prima missione che mi ha fatto mettere piede fuori dalla Confraternita. Sono sempre andato avanti: gambe in spalla per cercare di raggiungere Gabriel, senza successo, poi via, verso il Bosco, cosicché Pan potesse morire entro i suoi confini. Mi è stato detto “prendi queste ali e queste responsabilità, aiutali tu ad andare avanti, ammesso che il mondo abbia ancora spazio per loro”. E io l’ho fatto. Ho camminato alla cieca, e caricato, e sgomitato fino a ritagliare per loro, _per noi_ , un posto nel mondo, e continuo a farlo. Vado avanti un pezzetto in più ogni giorno, senza mai riposare, perché non c’è tempo per farlo. Non per me, almeno.»  
«Perché tu sei l’Erede di Nomios.»  
«E devo sorridere, rassicurarli tutti e andare avanti.»  
«È così che si comportano gli eroi, no?» Laura sorrise. «Mi sembra di averlo letto da qualche parte.»  
Faol avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma non ci riuscì. Era come se un macigno gli si fosse poggiato sul petto, rendendogli difficile respirare. Qualcuno, una voce lontana ed indistinta, chiamò il suo nome come attraverso un velo, e l’ambiente attorno a loro vibrò ed iniziò a scolorire, a sfaldarsi come un foglio di carta bagnato.  
I due si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, a dividerli solo una scacchiera vuota dai contorni sbiaditi.  
«Dovremmo rifarlo, sai?» fece lei, mentre tutto diventava più scuro. «Dovremmo giocare un’altra partita, prima o poi, come ai vecchi tempi.»

* * *

«Faol?»  
Faol aprì gli occhi. Il sole filtrava dalla finestra, inondando la stanza, e lui riconobbe senza difficoltà il soffitto della sua stanza alle Torri delle Fate, nonostante si sentisse ancora addosso la fibra sottile del sogno appena svanito. Gli bastò sbattere una seconda volta le palpebre per sentire una lacrima scendere fino a sparire tra i suoi capelli.  
«Ci sei?» La voce di Edward era ovattata al di là della porta. «C’è bisogno di te, fuori.»  
«Che succede?»  
«È arrivata gente nuova, una mezza dozzina di persone, e vogliono parlare con te. Non sono della Confraternita, né hanno l’aria da sempliciotti. Però...»  
«Però, cosa?»  
«Ehm... Niente, uno di loro è mezzo svenuto in groppa ad un grosso cervo. È ubriaco. Gli altri sono sobri... _Credo_.»  
«Arrivo subito.»  
Un po’ a fatica, Faol ripescò le energie necessarie per tirarsi a sedere sul letto. Passò le mani sul viso, si asciugò gli occhi e ricacciò indietro il nodo alla gola. Ad occhi chiusi prese un paio di profondi respiri e quando li riaprì sentì che, come sempre, era pronto ad andare avanti.


	31. Writober 2020 ~ giorno 31: NEMICO (Roba da Farshee 4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di storie brevi scritte per il Writober 2020 di Fanwriter.it. (ITA)  
> Setting: Teen Wolf RPG Campaign

È una giornata strana, oggi. L’ho capito subito quando mi sono alzata dal letto, mentre la radiosveglia intonava una canzone degli anni 80 che mia madre adora.  
È una giornata strana, ma non so perché. Ho questa sensazione sgradevole che mi martella dietro la nuca, come se qualcosa di spaventoso o di speciale dovesse accadere da un momento all’altro. Forse è perché oggi è Halloween... Saranno quattro o cinque anni che mi sento sempre strana il 31 di ottobre, da quando ci siamo trasferite a San Francisco. I miei amici ci ridono su e mi prendono in giro, dicono che sono una specie di medium, ma io non ci trovo niente da ridere. Deve essere orribile essere una _vera medium_ , tipo il bambino de “Il Sesto Senso”. No grazie, la mia vita è già un casino così com’è, senza che ci si metta un fantasma a farmi prendere i colpi mentre sono seduta sulla tazza del bagno.  
«Ci sei ancora, Veronica?»  
Sobbalzo. Smetto di guardare fuori dal finestrino dell’autobus e mi volto in direzione di Grace, una delle mie migliori amiche, che mi guarda con l’aria chi si è rotta le palle di non essere ascoltata.  
«Scusami» dico subito, imbarazzata. «Mi sono distratta. Dicevi?»  
Lei sbuffa, ma mi dà corda: «Dicevo, hai deciso se vieni o no alla festa, stasera?»  
«Uhm...» Le feste non mi piacciono. C’è troppa gente, musica a volume troppo alto, troppa puzza di sudore e troppo alcol. E oggi, in particolare, ci sarà troppa gente in costume. La cosa mi innervosisce, non so neanche io il perché. Ansia a palate a parte, Halloween è una festa carina, e da piccola so di essermi divertita un mondo a fare “Dolcetto o Scherzetto”. Cosa è cambiato da quando sono arrivata a San Francisco?  
«Non ho un costume» mi decido a rispondere, beccandomi un’occhiata di biasimo da parte di Grace.  
«È un mese che si sa di questa cacchio di festa e tu non hai niente da metterti? Davvero?»  
Faccio spallucce, ma lo vedo che ci è rimasta male e mi sento subito in colpa. «Però forse riesco ad arrangiare qualcosa! Non lo so, okay? Facciamo che torno a casa, mi tuffo nell’armadio e ti mando un messaggio.»  
Lei si rilassa subito e mi saluta con un bacio sulle guance. Un minuto dopo mi ritrovo su un marciapiede del mio quartiere, diretta verso casa con il panico da “e ora che diamine mi metto?!”. Dovrei studiare, ma va a finire che passo tutto il pomeriggio a mettere sottosopra armadi e cassetti, mi dico.  
Sono a due passi dal viale di casa, tutta presa a domandarmi dove ho infilato il cerchietto con le ali da pipistrello l’ultima volta, quando vedo qualcosa che mi raggela il sangue.  
Mi blocco. Sento i peli che si rizzano sulle braccia e la gola che si secca all’improvviso, mentre davanti a me, ignari di tutto, ci sono mia sorella, Cora, e il signor Clay, il vicino di casa.  
Cora ha sette anni, è piccolina e sembra un fuscello; ha i capelli biondi raccolti da mollettine a forma di zucca e sotto il cappotto vedo una gonna arancione bordata di nero. È un po’ presto per “Dolcetto o Scherzetto”, ma ha già il cestello in mano, e il signor Clay lo sta riempiendo di soldini di cioccolato. Li sento ridere e la mia ansia sale. Quasi non mi accorgo di essermi messa a correre, e appena arrivo abbastanza vicina afferro Cora per una spalla e la tiro indietro, stringendomela addosso come se dovessi proteggerla da qualcuno. _Da lui_ , perché ogni volta che le si avvicina è come vedere un grosso predatore vicino ad un cerbiatto.  
Il signor Clay è la nota stonata nello spartito, la macchia su una superficie pulita, il fiore marcio nel bel mezzo di un roseto. È _sbagliato_ , e ogni volta che lo incrocio, lo guardo in faccia o sento la sua normalissima voce che mi saluta, so che è così. Mia madre non capisce la mia repulsione per lui: dice che sono paranoica, che il signor Clay è una brava persona ed è sempre gentile e a modo... ed è vero, in effetti. Non l’ho mai sentito alzare la voce, né rispondere maleducatamente o negarsi nel dare una mano. Sembra il vicino perfetto, ma io sento che non è così. Sento che dietro il suo sorriso c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, che dietro a quegli occhi scuri e gentili si nasconde qualcosa di molto diverso: un _nemico_ acquattato nel buio, celato dietro una maschera da brava persona.  
«Ciao, Veronica. Come stai?» Lui mi guarda e sorride, ma sento che è irritato dalla mia presenza.  
«Tutto bene» lo liquido con una risposta standard e sbrigativa, poi tiro Cora verso casa. Lei protesta, mi dice di volere altri dolcetti, ma non transigo. «È presto!» dico, «Finirai per rovinarti l’appetito.»  
Chiudo la porta con la consapevolezza che il _nemico_ è ancora lì, fermo in fondo al viale, e sta guardando verso di noi.

* * *

Sono quasi le cinque del pomeriggio e la mia stanza è un tale disastro che sembra ci sia scoppiata dentro una bomba. Dal lato positivo, sono riuscita a trovare un costume decente per la festa di Halloween; dal lato negativo, avrò poco tempo per prepararmi perché devo prima accompagnare Cora a fare il giro di “Dolcetto o Scherzetto” tra le case dei vicini.  
Lei è già pronta da ore, ma mi tiene il muso per quello che è successo all’ora di pranzo. Io la ignoro, tanto so già che ricevere dolci e caramelle la metterà di ottimo umore.  
Mi chiudo in bagno per vestirmi e truccarmi al meglio delle mie capacità, quindi abbastanza scarse, e mando una foto a Grace, scrivendole: “Ci vediamo tra un paio d’ore!”. Lei mi inonda di cuoricini colorati e di emoji a forma di zucca e di fantasmi. Poi lo sguardo mi cade sull’orologio e mi prende un colpo. Sono già le cinque e venti. Cora sarà arrabbiatissima, mi dico, mentre mi fiondo fuori dal bagno con uno stivale infilato e l’altro ancora in mano. Venti minuti di ritardo sono tanti, per lei, e se non mi sbrigo non mi perdonerà mai.  
Mi aspetto una sfuriata in piena regola, ma quando arrivo in fondo alle scale vedo che è alla finestra e sta guardando qualcosa; sui vetri si riflettono luci blu e rosse.  
«Che succede?»  
«Sono venuti a prendere il signor Clay...» Lei si volta a guardarmi, ha l’aria confusa. «Ha fatto qualcosa di male?»  
Mi precipito ad aprire la porta e mi ritrovo a guardare alcune volanti della polizia che costeggiano il viale. Il signor Clay è ammanettato, due agenti lo stanno accompagnando verso una delle auto, mentre altri ancora entrano ed escono dalla sua abitazione, circoscritta da un cordone.  
Sto seguendo il percorso del signor Clay lungo il viale interno del suo cortile, quando la mia attenzione viene calamitata improvvisamente altrove, verso la volante più lontana. Mi chiedo come mai, cosa dovrei notare in quel preciso punto.  
C’è un ragazzo alto, dai capelli nerissimi e gli occhi scuri, intensi, e sta poggiato contro un lato dell’auto della polizia; tra le mani ha un portachiavi di plastica e appeso al collo ha un tesserino. Forse è un collaboratore esterno, mi dico, memore delle serie TV poliziesche che divora mia madre. È davvero carino, ma non è quello che attira la mia attenzione. C’è... _qualcosa_ nella sua presenza che mi mette soggezione e, al tempo stesso, mi dà sicurezza. Forse è il modo in cui segue con lo sguardo il signor Clay, con una maturità e una durezza che difficilmente assocerei a qualcuno che potrebbe essere mio coetaneo o poco più, o forse è per la bambina che vedo al suo fianco, arpionata alla manica della sua felpa come ad un’ancora di salvezza.  
C’era anche prima, quella bambina?  
Il battito del mio cuore accelera mentre mi rendo conto che la piccola ha un vestito troppo leggero per la stagione, ma non sembra sentire freddo; è stoffa chiara, sporca di terra e di qualcosa di rosso che vorrei fosse sangue finto, ma so che non è così. I suoi capelli sono scompigliati, le sue ginocchia sbucciate, e ha solo una scarpetta su due. Anche lei fissa il signor Clay, ma nei suoi occhi ci leggo tristezza e forse, ora che guardo meglio, lo stesso sollievo che sto provando io.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli scuri mi sta fissando, me ne accorgo con un po’ di ritardo, quando mi rendo anche conto di non essere più sulla porta di casa ma sul marciapiede, a pochi metri da lui. Rabbrividisco, senza neanche sapere il perché. Non ha un aspetto poco rassicurante, né mi trasmette sensazioni negative, solo... Non lo so, è come se l’aria attorno a lui fosse più fredda. È stato lui ad indirizzare la polizia contro il nemico comune, lo sento.  
La bambina è ancora al suo fianco, ma la vedo sfocata e, secondo dopo secondo, i suoi contorni si fanno meno netti. Non so perché, ma mi sento gli occhi inondati di lacrime.  
«Grazie!»  
Quella parola mi esce di getto, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. In un altro momento mi sentirei così stupida, ma ora come ora non mi importa.  
Lui non fa domande, non mi guarda come fossi matta, ma sorride. Ha un’espressione rassicurante, e mentre lo guardo voltarsi e rientrare in macchina, con la sagoma indistinta di una bambina al suo fianco, sento che dei pezzi si sono appena incastrati correttamente e sono tornati al loro posto.  
Uno degli agenti chiude la portiera dell’auto dove è stato condotto il signor Clay, che guarda fuori dal finestrino, l’espressione piena di frustrazione. Un paio di volanti, tra cui quella che ospita il mio nemico, ripartono, e con esse anche il ragazzo con i capelli neri e la piccolina col vestito sporco di sangue che nessuno sembra aver notato.  
Il viale è in fermento. Solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto vociare c’è, così mi guardo intorno. Come me, molti dei nostri vicini osservano la scena, ma se sui loro visi vedo sorpresa e shock, sul mio c’è solo sollievo.


End file.
